Not a fairytale
by Haprilona
Summary: Noctis knows a wedding is not a happy ending to a fairytale. He also knows endings mark new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not a fairytale  
Genre: Humor, angst  
Summary: Noctis knows a wedding is not a happy ending to a fairytale. He also knows endings mark new beginnings.

 **Chapter 1  
**

"Noct, we're almost there. Wakey-wakey."

The prince in question grunted and slapped the badgering hand away from his face. His eyes remained stubbornly shut.

"We must appear presentable, Highness. The press is surely waiting by the docks."

With a sigh Noctis reluctantly opened his eyes and stretched his stiff muscles. It hadn't taken long for the gentle lapping of waves to lull him asleep as their boat followed the long canal to Altissia. He stood up and peered towards the grand city. Surely enough he could make out several reporters and cameramen waiting impatiently. They looked like they had been camping there since the crack of dawn. Slowly their boat made its way past other sea traffic.

Noctis rubbed remaining sleep from his eyes. Within twelve hours he would be married and his life would turn upside down. By all standards he was considered a fully grown adult yet he didn't feel like he was ready for such a great change in his life. Alas he had little to say on the matter.

The boat docked and the four companions stepped for the first time in the famed floating capital of Accordo. Cameras flashed and reporters rushed to greet the Lucians with microphones shoved to their faces. Noctis itched to warp strike away from the intruding crowd. He really didn't like such large concentrations of people within small space, especially when said space was his personal space.

Tactfully Ignis interfered: "We truly mustn't delay and make the Lady Lunafreya wait. Further interviews can wait after the wedding." Gently his advisor guided him past the horde. Noctis made sure to grace the Altissians with an occasional 'royal wave' – like Prompto liked to call it – as they passed by.

He scanned the masses for any familiar faces, but as expected there were none. As unlikely as it was he had secretly hoped to catch a glimpse of his bride before the actual ceremony.

Another camera flashed. Noctis stretched his public smile. He had been practicing it with Ignis and Prompto for the last couple of days. While Ignis was quick to give instructions, he wasn't one to give suitable examples. That was where Prompto came into the picture; he had several dozen different smiles to choose from.

"Doing great, buddy", Prompto's encouraging stage-whisper assured him. Noctis saw both locals and tourists alike stopping what they were doing to fumble with their camera-phones. He was fairly certain he'd find all of the recordings the next day on the international video service.

Fighting against the impulse to hurry out of the public's eye the prince steeled himself and found himself repeating a sentence over and over in his head like a mantra: this'll be over in twelve hours.

* * *

"You look good", Gladio complimented.

"Thanks, man." Prompto straightened his tie and flashed a winning smile.

"Wasn't talking to you."

The blond's smile fell to a pout. "That's harsh." He smoothed his hair which had been styled to fit the formal occasion. Back in Caem Noctis had promised to honour the freckled man with the title of Best man. His joy had been short-lived when Ignis informed them the wedding was to be a traditional Accordian one which meant the clergy held the rings.

"Swear this thing will crush my Adam's apple", the groom muttered, tugging at the tight collar grimly.

Ignis ignored him. He had heard several variations of the same complaints the past hour; the suit was uncomfortable, his styled back hair made him look silly, how was he supposed to impress anyone in these get ups et cetera, et cetera.

"You're fine", he assured the prince for the hundredth time without looking up. He removed what little textile dust had latched on to the traditional Lucian royalty's black suit. Golden skull shaped buttons gleamed in the early afternoon light. Surrounded by cheery colours and white buildings Noctis stuck out like a sore thumb in his suit. Altissia was so unlike the urban gloom of the Crown City. The prince didn't know it, but he was a spitting image of his father when he was the same age. Ignis knew, he had seen a photo of the King during his younger days in one of the archives. The advisor adjusted his friend's tie and gave a final look over. Presentable.

The four well-dressed men made their way to the chapel. Just before the last turn Prompto pulled his best friend aside. He glanced left and right to make sure the corridor was empty.

"Here." He placed something plastic in his hand.

"What–?"

"For the wedding night!"

Noctis made a face and stared at the offending item. "Are you serious?"

Prompto cheerfully flung his lanky arm around the stiff prince. "Very! I mean, it's been awhile since you were face to face. You might wanna talk it over before you go and knock her up." His expression took a sly turn. "But once you two get some lone time you might forget about talking, if you catch my drift." He snatched the condom from his frozen friend's gloved hands and stuffed it in his suit's breast pocket. "But no worries, I always got your back!" Noctis didn't have time to fully process what had just happened as the blond shoved him to the hallway where Ignis and Gladiolus patiently waited by the double doors.

"It's time."

* * *

The whole ceremony was a complete blur as his frantic brain still tried to grasp the concept of the coming wedding night and everything it implied. Before he knew it, he was standing by the altar, hand in hand with his bride. He couldn't ignore the warmth of her hands even through her light blue laced gloves and his own black nylon ones. His hands were clammy. He couldn't make out her face through the heavy light blue veil, but he could feel her eyes on his in an intense stare. He prayed to the Reaper that she didn't notice the slight tremble of his hands or how he struggled to keep his breathing normal. All of his focus went on not making a fool of himself in front of the one woman he admired and looked up to – or the rest of the world for that matter. In his daze he did not even register the priest's droning coming to a stop. A firm squeeze on his right hand snapped him out of his stupor.

He helplessly glanced at the priest who politely motioned to him while another clergyman walked beside them with a pillow on which rested the wedding bands. With a heavy swallow he managed an 'I do'. He was pleased to note his voice didn't crack nor did he stutter. His left hand was ungloved as his bride placed a ring on his finger. Their hands once again found each other in a loose hold. The priest repeated the question to his bride. Her voice was as resolute and solemn as when he had heard her speak of their engagement on the radio.

"I do."

He gingerly placed a matching band on her slim finger. The audience murmured approvingly. He dared not risk a look to see what sort of expressions – whether they were sympathetic or mocking – followed and judged his every move. He focused on trying to see through the many layers of silk tulle veil to keep himself from having a nervous breakdown.

"You may kiss the bride."

His heart rate sped up and anxiety gnawed at him. He removed his shaking hands from his bride's and lifted the heavy veil to reveal a familiar face. Familiar yet foreign. He had seen her on the television and read every possible news article concerning the youngest Oracle. Yet this was somehow so different, so otherworldly and dreamlike to finally see her actual face, feel her body heat and smell her perfume after relying on his imagination for a decade.

She did not smile. Her cool gaze was fixed on his. It didn't beckon him to claim his prize nor did it dare him to try his luck. Her face was an unreadable mask. His heart thudded painfully against his ribcage. All he could hear was the blood gushing in his ears as he leaned down to seal their union with a kiss.

His aim and force were way off. Painfully their teeth collided together. She swallowed her pained yelp and resisted the urge to cover her hurting mouth. Horrified, Noctis averted his gaze, shame colouring the tips of his ears a flaming red. Fortunately the audience seemed oblivious and politely clapped as they pulled apart. A piercing whistle broke the stuffy formality. Noctis didn't need to turn around to know it was Prompto. He could already see Ignis' disapproving frown in his mind's eye.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Organs began to play. His wife cleared her throat and lifted one dainty hand expectantly. He hastily placed his hand under hers and led them down the aisle. Hundreds of eyes followed the pair, thousands, maybe millions more through the TV screens. He was certain his father was watching the broadcast. He could only hope he had made him proud.

Church bells chimed as they descended the stairs. Rice and flowers flew over them and excited cheers of women and children filled the air. A white boat decorated in black dahlias, blue sylleblossoms and white roses waited for the newlyweds. The boatman bowed respectfully to the pair and helped them onboard. As they sat down he turned to face the crowd and waved with a regal smile like Ignis had instructed. He saw his three companions standing further away from the crowd. Ignis raised his hand in acknowledgement while Gladio slowly waved and gave a thumbs up. Prompto had climbed on a lamp post and shouted his well-wishes over the chatter and cheering. Noctis' smile grew fond as he watched his closest friends. Once they had disappeared around the corner he let out a small sigh.

After the feast he'd be on his own. He was fairly certain he would be overrun by politicians, royalty and media alike and not have a chance to exchange words with his friends or even catch up with his wife.

Nervously he glanced at the leg pressed against his. Her hands were clasped in her lap, her posture as straight as one would expect from a woman of her standing. His gloved hands twitched as he toyed with the idea of taking one of her dainty lace-covered hands in his, but his hands remained firmly glued within his own personal space.

She wasn't even looking at him.

Just when he thought he would have to do some drastic to gain her attention, one of her hands lifted from her light blue-clad lap. His heart skipped a beat. He was hyper aware of her every movement. He wasn't sure if he liked this newfound sixth sense. To his disappointment her hand merely covered her painted mouth as she softly yawned. He wasn't sure what he had expected. She continued to apathetically stare at the scenery in front of her, not really seeing anything. Her mind was far away somewhere he couldn't reach.

Why was she purposely ignoring him? Was he expected to make the first move? Was she upset with him for the failed kiss? Frowning, he opted to follow her example and take in the sights and sounds Altissia had to offer him.

* * *

The feast had been as he had expected; formal, stuffy and full of ass licking. He had briefly caught a glimpse of Gladio's high pony-tail above the crowd accompanied by Ignis' up-styled hair, but hadn't managed to catch much else of them for the rest of the evening. Sometimes he thought he recognized Prompto's excited chatter amidst hundreds of foreign voices. He wished he could've invited his friends to his table, but it was reserved for Important People Only. His eyes involuntarily rolled at the thought.

He had managed to get through the obligatory dance without stepping on his wife's heeled feet or without stumbling. He considered it a blessing from the Reaper for he was certain he would somehow end up humiliating himself yet again. First time he'd been lucky Lunafreya hadn't made a scene and had coolly played it off. He wasn't so sure she'd save his backside for a second time.

Midway to the party Lunafreya daintily wiped her mouth and excused herself. Noctis' gaze followed her until she disappeared into the colourful crowd. Awkwardly he continued the forced small talk with a Tenebraean ambassador while eyeing the light pink lip mark on his wife's abandoned napkin.

After a slowly painful hour Lunafreya's attendant, Gentiana, came to him and inquired if he would like to retire for the night. Eagerly he accepted and followed the dark-clad woman outside where a boat waited. He sat across the attendant. Her face could only be described as serene. Her faint pleasant smile was a clear contrast to his wife's distant neutral expression. After several minutes of sitting and staring, a curious tapping broke the silence. Belatedly he realized he was making it. His foot must've had a mind of its own. Gentiana's smile never wavered nor did she show any signs of annoyance towards the continuous rhythmic tapping.

"Nervous, Highness?" she inquired, amusement glinting within her moss green eyes.

"What gave me away?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Just a hunch." Her smile grew wider. "It is alright. This is all new to you."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed and folded his hands. "So", he cleared his throat. "Anything I should know?"

"Concerning…?" she prompted. He squirmed a little in his seat.

"Tonight." He discreetly crossed his legs to hide the uncomfortable evidence of his more basic needs pressing against the black dress slacks. Just the mere thought of what was to come made his anxiety and excitement increase tenfold.

"Ah. Not to worry; I will escort you to your and Lady Lunafreya's shared chamber. Sleeping wear is waiting next to the folding screen and all hygienic needs are covered in the bathroom connected to the chamber. I have your key here." She took it from one of the many small pouches hanging from her belt. "Should you require assistance, there is a summoning bell by the door. A servant is available around the clock."

Noctis could only nod dumbly and accept the key. He didn't dare to elaborate his meaning. Especially not when he could see the boatman doing his best not to eavesdrop too obviously.

So much for that.

* * *

Gentiana had offered to escort him straight to the sleeping chamber, but he didn't feel he was quite ready to face his wife. Not after the clumsy kiss. He walked to the sitting room and eyed at the impressive shelves filled with various books and tomes. He took one randomly and settled down on a plush armchair. It was a collection of important historic events in Accordo's history. Hardly something he considered engaging, but he stubbornly kept eyeing the words without really reading any of it.

Something pressed against his ankle. Noctis set down the uninteresting tome and was greeted with a sloppy dog-kiss on his cheek.

"Umbra!" he exclaimed and ruffled the canine's forehead excitedly. "Guess we're gonna be roommates from now on, eh, boy?" The dog responded with a happy wag of his tail. A cloth binding around the husky's hind leg caught his eye. "You have something for me?" The dog sat down and allowed him to remove the message.

 _I've waited for this day. –L_

He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Perhaps he had been paranoid and she had just kept calm for the sake of the millions eyes set on them. Maybe… She did want him? He glanced at the dog and gave him a parting pat.

"I'll see you later, boy."

Maybe Prompto's 'gift' had been thoughtful after all.

With renewed purpose he strode to their shared chamber's door and courteously knocked.

"Come in."

He hesitated for a second before he mustered the courage to open the door.

She sat by a vanity table removing her earrings. Her makeup had been washed away. Her skin was paler than he remembered seeing on the media. Her eyes were tired and faintly red and puffy. He didn't dare to entertain the thought she might've been crying. Her veil had been set aside and her heels had been left next to the door. She was still wearing her light blue wedding gown.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He was beginning to think he could water one of Luna's sylleblossom arrangements with the amount of sweat he was producing. Feeling faint, he let his back rest against the door for support. After few seconds of silence she turned to face him.

"Rough party?"

"You could say that", he muttered.

He wasn't sure if there was a tiny hint of amusement colouring her voice or if it was merely his desperate imagination hoping to get a reaction out of her; something to confirm that she was indeed his Luna, the wonderful girl he had been exchanging letters for a decade. The girl he had admired and worshipped as an idol when he was but a child. And now the woman he had been crushing over for four years. It was near frightening to think how obsessed he had become; recording each and every news clip featuring her, gathering paper articles and saving high quality photos found on web news and savouring each small detail that had changed in her appearance over the years. Of course, he had destroyed all the evidence once he found out he was to be wed. He _really_ didn't want his father to find all that in his now vacant room. Only Ignis had seen his collection of articles. Thankfully he had misunderstood and assured him that she was well and capable of taking care of herself and that he shouldn't fret so. Sometimes his advisor could be so oblivious when it came down to matters of the heart.

She stood up and removed her laced gloves. Shakily he removed his shoes and made his way to her. Without warning she turned around, exposing her bare upper back to him.

"Can you unzip it for me?" Dumbstruck he stared at her until she shot a curious glance over her shoulder at him. Shyly his hands lifted to unzip the gown.

The zipper got stuck. Twice.

He wished the floor would swallow him and relieve him from his misery. He fumbled with the zipper for a good minute. The room temperature seemed to spike as the gown revealed the rest of her lower back. His collar felt tighter than ever as his Adam's apple popped with each heavy gulp.

"Thank you." And with that she walked back to the vanity table and sat down to remove the many pins from her hair. He watched in fascination as her braids became undone and cascaded like blond waterfalls over her bare back. Unsure what to do with himself he remained where he was, watching and tugging at his collar occasionally.

Once she had finished brushing her hair, she stood up and walked to him. She helped him out of his tie and unfastened the first skull button of his suit. His breath hitched and his eyes widened to saucers at the unexpected show of intimacy. Something akin to panic bubbled in the pit of his stomach, but she didn't remove anything else. She walked behind the folding screen and began to undress. A lamp on her side of the screen made it impossible for him not to follow the alluring movements of her shadow.

His hand slowly rose to hover over his breast pocket where Prompto had left his 'wedding gift'. Just when he thought he might lose his mind and toss the screen aside, she emerged in a white satin nightgown with a laced high collar.

"Do you need help with anything?" she casually asked. He mutedly shook his head.

"Goodnight, then." She climbed to the king sized bed and settled down with her back facing him. He made his way to the folding screen and surely enough found black silken pajamas, just as Gentiana had promised. He changed and cracked his stiff neck. He hoped he would never have to wear that stuffy suit again. Maybe he could have another suit tailored for him; one that wasn't a disguised imperial torture gadget. His gaze settled on the tiny square shaped plastic cover peeking from his suit's pocket. Withdrawing it, he fingered the condom and idly wondered if he was expected to impregnate her or not. He was fairly certain he was expected to produce an heir sooner or later.

 _Best play it safe and ask questions later._

He climbed to the bed condom clutched in his hand and stared at his wife's back for a good while. Was he supposed to make the initial move? Prompto had made it very clear he was in for a passionate night. Even if he wasn't sure if he really _actually_ wanted that.

Not really, not yet.

They still had so many years to catch up, so much to talk about.

But at the same time his body demanded him to claim what was now rightfully his. He wanted to be close to her in all sense of the word. Tentatively he crawled closer and wrapped his arms around her middle. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her sweet scent. Instantly she stiffened under his touch.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought", he swallowed audibly. "We were supposed to..." His voice lost what little confidence it had and trailed off.

"We have a long day ahead of us." She turned around to face him, her cerulean eyes serious. "All _that_ can wait." He removed his arms and hastily retreated to the other side of the massive bed as if he had been burnt. He was shaken and relieved yet at the same time his male pride was near mortally wounded.

"Get some rest." She yawned and turned again to face away.

He felt humiliated and wondered if he was not good enough for her. Maybe she already had someone in her heart and had unwillingly resigned to do the Empire's bidding in the name of peace. The thought of her in someone else's arms made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Surely she would be loyal to him now that they were wed? Gentiana had even told him that her light blue wedding dress symbolized lifelong loyalty, among other things like purity and stability.

Still…

He had told her secrets and his most inner feelings through letters – letters even Prompto was not allowed to see. Had there been someone special in her life she ought to have mentioned them by now. He thought they were close, but now he wasn't sure what to think.

The bed felt too wide and the sheets too cold. There was a chill in the air even in the Altissian summer heat. Noctis tossed and turned, but for the first time in years he felt like he couldn't fall asleep. He turned to his wife. Her breathing indicated she had fallen asleep. Sighing, he got up and padded to the balcony to look at the city's night lights.

He wondered if things would get better the next day. Maybe he _was_ being paranoid and they simply got off on the wrong foot. She did look exhausted, after all. He could only imagine what she had had to endure with the Empire breathing down her neck for years.

She had been very warm in her letters, but now that he really thought about it he was fairly certain she had been reserved as well. Mostly she spoke about general things that concerned people around her or Umbra and Pryna. Very rarely she spoke about personal things or of her own feelings. He had gathered that her relationship with her brother was strained, but she had never outright mentioned it in her letters. She had only vaguely implied it as if she was worried that she was being watched. She preferred to discuss his life and encourage him to do what he felt was right. She had been a steady support to him even through the harder times.

Maybe that was what she was doing even now? She must've been looking out for him in her own subtle way. She had sent Gentiana to retrieve him, after all. And now she made sure that he wasn't pressured to act like a newlywed. Slowly he began to feel more optimistic. Probably Prompto rubbing on him. He faintly smiled and went back to bed.

Luna had turned to her other side, her sleeping features facing him. He recalled her soft yawns and exhausted face hidden under generous amount of makeup. He would have to do his best to support her as she had supported him in the past. He was finally able to return the favour and he could do so with more than mere letters of consolation. Tomorrow he would let her know. Tomorrow he would hold her and share her burdens.

Tentatively he crawled closer and closed his eyes. He concentrated on her warm breath on his face. Sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

 _A/N: Should I continue? Yay or nay?_

 _I've never written anything with so much, uh… Sexual tension. I'm more of an innocent fluff type of person._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Not a fairytale  
Genre: Hurt/comfort  
Summary: Lunafreya tries to come to terms with her and Noctis' changing relationship.

 **Chapter 2  
**

Sunlight peeked through the curtains. Luna's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the grandfather clock. 5:30 am. A little too early, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She was fairly certain she had shut the curtains the night before, so how come had she been roused from her slumber prematurely? Irritated, she shielded her eyes and turned towards the disturbing light.

The curtains had been pushed aside as if someone had been to the balcony. Groggily she sat up and nearly jumped off her skin when a sleepy mutter protested. Her head whipped around to eye at the dark mop of hair peeking from under the covers.

 _Who…?_

Slowly the events from the day before returned to her still stirring mind.

Noctis. The wedding. The feast.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. A migraine was already building up behind her eyes. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and studied her husband. His face was mere inches from where her pillow lay. She noticed he was loosely holding something small in his hand. Curious, she leaned closer.

Blood drained from her already pale face.

 _A condom! Of all the things-!_

Mortified, she turned away. She knew he had attempted to make some sort of advances on her the previous night, but she had been beyond exhausted and had just wanted to turn in and take what little sleep she could before duty called. Was he really _that_ eager to bed her? She wasn't sure what to feel. On one hand she was flattered, but on the other he was still young and inexperienced. He was probably just eager to shed his virginal status and brag about it to his friends.

Sudden movement returned her attention to the Lucian prince. His arms had wrapped around her pillow and his nose was buried deep in it. He was inhaling her scent greedily in his sleep. It was almost endearing. Silently she moved to the edge of the bed.

She must be jumping into conclusions. This was Noctis, the sweet, kind and caring boy she had exchanged letters with. Not some horny teenager eager to enlarge his fragile ego with sexual conquests. Perhaps his friends had pressured him with tales of passionate wedding nights. Or maybe the Imperial ambassador had filled his naïve head with garbage about siring an heir the moment they were alone. Would be like him to try get back at her through her husband for that one time when she had refused his 'affections' after a political meeting. A shudder ran through her body at the unpleasant memory. That man had always played the long game. If she were to become pregnant, she wouldn't be able to participate in politics as much as she needed to. But if that were the case Noctis wouldn't have bothered with birth control.

She shook her head to clear her jumbled mind. Whatever the case, she would have to eventually talk about it with her husband. She didn't wish to further embarrass him by turning down his advances. He already had plenty of that in front of the altar. Pity for the young prince made her heart ache in sympathy. He was on his own now. He had no familiar servants or attendants to turn to like she did. Perhaps she could persuade his three companions to prolong their stay by few days, just enough to get Noctis settled and comfortable. She would rather stay in Altissia a little longer than the agreed one month honeymoon period mentioned in the peace treaty, if only to postpone the inevitable confrontation between Ravus and Noctis. Her brother's grudge might've been aimed at King Regis, but she didn't exclude the possibility of it extending to his heir.

She glanced at the clock. 6 am. Time to begin her day. She pulled at a string on the wall which was attached to a bell downstairs. She didn't have to wait long for Gentiana to emerge.

"Good morning, Lunafreya", she greeted, her ever present smile curving her painted lips.

"And to you."

Gentiana turned to eye at the still sleeping prince. "Should I summon a manservant for His Highness?"

"Could you call for his friends instead? I think he would prefer having familiar people around him for a few days. This _is_ a rather drastic change to him, after all."

"Very thoughtful of you", she agreed and left.

The sun was fully visible above the watery horizon. Still the prince remained unconscious. Even when she went to push the curtains aside he merely turned to his other side, soft barely audible snoring filling the silence. She put on her morning gown and waited.

Gentiana knocked on the door. "Are you decent, my Lady?"

"Yes, you may enter."

Three men trailed after her attendant. The first to enter was a blond freckled youth whom she recognized as Prompto, the prince's best friend, from a photo he had once sent to her. He looked around the room in wonder. She could see his hands itched to take out a camera and snap photos to remember the place by. Next to him stood a solemn young man wearing spectacles. Ignis, the cook who had attempted to recreate the Tenebraean kukuru tart. He was frowning at the sleeping prince in clear disapproval. Behind them came a tall and muscular man. She hadn't seen his picture, but his features clearly identified him as the eldest son of Clarus Amicitia. His long wild mane and tattooed upper body reminded her of the two Galahdan members of Kingsglaive. She had had the pleasure to make their acquaintance when King Regis had sent them to escort her and her closest servants to Altissia. She had grown fond of them during their short time together.

The men bowed respectfully to her in unison.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I bid you welcome to Altissia." She curtsied. "I am honoured to finally make your acquaintance." Prompto's cheeks flushed lightly as she turned her polite smile his way.

"I would like to personally thank you specifically, Prompto Argentum, for taking care of Pryna when I was unable to. Your friendship with Noctis has eased my worries and brought much joy to him." She walked to him and placed her hands on his slim freckled shoulders. He seemed to shrink under her gaze. She leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. He bit his lip and twisted his hands bashfully.

"T-think nothing of it, Lun- Highness! I'd do it again in a heartbeat! Tiny, er, Pryna was a good girl." Luna's smile softened. She removed her hands from his shoulders and returned to face all three.

"I would ask all three of you to stay for another few days if possible. It would help Noctis to get to know his new surroundings, servants and general circumstances better with friends. Will you accept?"

The three friends looked at each other, but seemed to quickly come to the same conclusion.

"You can count on us, Your Highness", Clarus' son vowed. Luna smiled in return and turned to her attendant.

"I believe some privacy would do both parties well. Let us go." As she left the room she could hear her husband stirring. He tiredly sat up and stretched the knots from his stiff muscles followed by a wide yawn. His bed hair reminded Luna of a zu's nest. Gentiana closed the door behind them, but as they entered the room next-door Luna could hear their muffled conversation through the wall.

"So, how was she?" Confused silence. "In bed", the tattooed man elaborated impatiently.

"Not a discussion we ought to have when her Ladyship is _in the next room_ ", Ignis warned.

She was beginning to think her first theory about his companions pressuring him to be true. She purposely went to the other end of the room to avoid eavesdropping. Gentiana took a hairbrush and removed tangles from her hair with gentle practiced motions. She began to braid it to her usual style.

"Quite the gossipers", the dark-clad woman remarked.

"Indeed."

"Although they have piqued my interest. How _did_ it go?"

Luna snickered. "Now you're just the same as them." She examined her image in the mirror, gathering her scattered thoughts. "It was", she searched for a fitting word, "difficult. He tried to embrace me. And he kept staring at me with this strange look the moment he entered the room. I don't-" She sighed. "I'm not sure what to make out of it."

Gentiana had a smug look on her face. "Sounds like he was quite taken by your appearance. I take it as a compliment." She had been mostly responsible for the blonde's wedding look. Luna elbowed the older woman good naturedly. The attendant chuckled in return. "Although it is safe to assume he has also missed you and merely wanted some physical proximity after being separated from you for so long."

Another sigh. "Gen, he had a condom in his hand."

Her attendant's expertly braiding came to a pause. "Really?" The blonde nodded mutely. "What did he say? What did you say?"

"Nothing… He just unexpectedly embraced me from behind after I had gone to bed. I told him to sleep. He let go and retreated as far from me as the bed allowed. I was too tired to really talk to him about it. I didn't even notice the condom until this morning."

"So that's what that was about", Gentiana murmured and continued to work on Luna's hair.

"What was what about?"

"The prince asked me on our way here about what was going to happen that night. I completely missed what he was trying to imply."

Luna clasped her hands together in her lap. "Do you think he", she cast a meaningful look to her attendant's mirror image, "likes me? In a romantic way?"

"All the signs seem to point that way." Gentiana's tone was thoughtful. She finished binding the braids and lightly tousled the high ponytail. "But I do not claim to know what is on his heart. What about you, Lunafreya? Do you fancy the young prince?"

"I do not know. I've regarded him as a little brother all my life. It is a little disorienting to be forced to see him in a different light. As a man with needs and desires." Gentiana squeezed her ward's shoulder compassionately.

"Now the only question is whether you will continue to treat him as a friend and a younger brother or as a husband."

"That remains to be seen." Luna stood up. Gentiana helped her into her Oracle's garments.

"Would it not be fitting to wear the moon pendant the Caelum family gifted to you?"

Luna glanced at said necklace dubiously. "Would that be considered appropriate?"

"I do not see why it would not." The older woman put it around the blonde's neck. "It suits you well. I am sure the young prince would approve." Gentiana's serene smile curled to a teasing grin.

"Oh hush. I'm presenting myself to the people, not him." She fingered her wedding band. She was now bound to him, but her duty would always come first. She accepted the ceremonial trident from Gentiana and departed.

* * *

She spent all morning travelling around the smaller villages and towns of Accordo and blessing the citizens that gathered to greet her. It was midafternoon when she returned to Altissia to give a speech. As she stood in front of the people of Accordo and spoke of her undying conviction to keep the darkness at bay and ultimately banish it to restore the Light, she spotted an unexpected face among the masses.

Noctis watched her and stood still as a statue. His friends stood few steps away from him. It was as if they were giving him space to be with his own thoughts. He was close enough to her podium for her to see his lips stretched into a thin serious line. Something akin to admiration shone within his cool blue eyes.

As her speech came to a close, the audience clapped, hope once more renewed for those who had lost their homes and family members to the ever lengthening nights and daemons that plagued the lands. She stepped out of the podium and descended the stairs. The crowd split to make a path for her to walk through. Trident in hand she walked past the people. Crying, cheering, hopeful, pitiful, broken people. There was nary a man on Eos whose life hadn't been touched by the unnatural darkness.

Once she was out in the clear Noctis and his friends approached her.

"Inspiring speech", Ignis commented.

"Sure lifted my spirits up", Prompto cheerily added.

"Thank you." Luna politely bowed her head. "I trust you have enjoyed your day so far?"

"Sure have, got our portrait drawn and everything." The freckled blond lifted a framed drawing for her to see.

"Impressive."

Altissia was the center of trade and art. Every summer artists from around the world would come to Altissia to earn some coin as street artists and draw portraits and caricatures for tourists. Musicians alike were often heard gathering and rallying the citizens with a cheerful song. There seldom was a day without something happening in the floating capital city.

"We've been checking some cool little cafés and vendors and even found this neat bar that was built under a bridge, just above sea-level. They served some wicked looking cocktails! We've also been riding the gondola all around the city and I've been recording everything here." He motioned to his trusty camera. "We saw an ad for this famous photographer's gallery that's being held in one of the art museums, definitely wanna go check that out! Gladio and Noct were even thinking about visiting the coliseum and participating in a fight or two", he chattered excitedly.

"Actually", Noctis interrupted. He was slightly embarrassed to have his friend retell all the tourist activities they had been up to while his wife had been doing something actually important. "I was thinking we should go eat. You skipped breakfast." She could sense the subtle accusation in his tone. He was not happy she had left him without so much as uttering a 'good morning'.

"Afraid free time is not a luxury I often have these days", she retorted.

"You don't have any duties to perform now, do you?"

"No, but I have a meeting to attend to within an hour. I really appreciate your invitation, but I simply do not have the time. This is important." She had to be there to act as Tenebrae's voice. Their trade with the Accordians was vital to their economy. She hadn't had the time to make final preparations with the Tenebraean ambassador for the meeting and she was already short on time.

Her heart seemed to drop at the same time as Noctis' hopeful eyes fell to stare at the ground before him in disappointment. "Your friends will stay here for a limited time. Enjoy your time with them. Go have fun at the coliseum", she encouraged.

"Sure. Have a good day, _my Lady_." He stiffly turned on his heel and hurried off. Prompto called after him, but the prince didn't acknowledge him. The blond man rushed after his best friend.

"I beg you to forgive his immature behavior, Your Highness", Ignis said and bowed politely before following the two men. Gladiolus lingered. Luna raised a brow expectantly.

"Y'know, Highness", the tattooed man began conversationally. "He might act like a brat sometimes, but the kid usually has his reasons. He hasn't seen you since he was eight and from what I heard you never even got a chance to exchange how are yous yesterday."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he held his hand up to silence her. "I know, I know. Your duties are important, I get that. But he's your husband now and you have a duty to him as well." He ran his hand through his long hair and sighed. "Just… Give him a chance, okay? He's fancied you for a long time and is a little _too_ eager to prove himself to you."

"I did not realize that", she murmured. It would certainly explain a lot from his behavior the day before. She had assumed it was merely his nerves and that he was uneasy being the center of attention. From his letters she had gathered that he was quite the introvert.

"Well, catch you later, Highness." The bodyguard half-bowed and jogged after his companions.

She could only wonder how she would be able to fit Noctis in her schedule and still get enough rest to get through the next day. It had been so much easier back when all she had to do was write a letter. She could take a few days to write it and would hear no protests from the young prince if her answer arrived a little late.

 _No rest for the weary._

She headed back to their suite to change and get ready for the meeting.

* * *

The meeting had dragged on and on. The Solheimian ambassador couldn't seem to close his mouth for a moment to let the rest of Eos' representatives get a word in. By the time the meeting was finally closed, heavy rain clouds had gathered over the capital city. Fortunately Gentiana had been paying attention to the weather reports and had provided Luna with an umbrella.

She walked down the cobblestone streets, heels clicking loudly. Back when she had been a relatively care-free child – excluding the death of her mother and the abuse she endured under Niflheim's rule before she was blessed with the title of an Oracle – she had enjoyed sitting by the window looking at the grey world around her and listening to the gentle tapping of raindrops. She wished she could just stop there in the middle of the street and listen.

The only time she truly had time to listen and leave her restless mind behind was during her midday meditation when she communicated with the gods. It was as much therapy to her as it was being the communicator between the divine and the mortals. She missed the quiet. Her days were full of hustle and bustle and no matter how much she hurried and tried to be efficient she always seemed to run out of time.

She waved a passing boatman over and told him her wanted destination. She sat down and watched the world around her. People were hurrying to their homes to escape the downpour. Water trickled down from the rooftops to the streets where they merged into steady streams. The many tiny streams continued until they reached the edges of the street and disappeared into the sea water. Always in such a hurry. Like her.

She fingered her wedding band. On top of catching up they needed to discuss what had happened the night before. They needed to be clear and honest with each other to avoid hurting the other's feelings. She wouldn't let their marriage to become unhappy and bitter as long as she had a say on the matter. If nothing else, she would be a loyal companion and a steadfast friend. She owed King Regis that much.

Luna thought back to the way Noctis had looked at her the previous night. She had seen a similar expression on men's faces before, sometimes even aimed at her, but she had never stopped to acknowledge it. Was it desire? She doubted there was any romantic passion in her heart to give in return. She had always been so consumed with her duties; she hadn't really had the chance to even think about romance outside few brief flings that never evolved into anything meaningful. But now it seemed to be one of the most pressing matters on her mind. She didn't like it. It felt like a hindrance. She was married now and she had to take her husband and his needs into consideration.

Her eyes felt heavy and her stomach growled mournfully. She had been running on empty for twenty hours straight. She took out her phone and sent Gentiana a message to inform her she was on her way back and would like to have a hot meal waiting for her.

After a minute her phone buzzed. Her wish was being fulfilled to their best ability.

Thank Eos for Gentiana.

* * *

Luna thanked and paid the boatman before stepping out of the boat. She saw two figures approach her through the heavy downpour. The smaller figure cantered towards her. As it got closer she recognized it as none other than her beloved husky, Umbra. Luna kneeled in front of the drenched dog and scratched behind his ears.

"What are you doing out here, Umbra? You'll catch a cold!"

"I tried to make him stay, but I guess he missed you as much as I have", Noctis spoke once he reached the pair. The grim prince seemed to blend in with his surroundings better than ever in the dreadful weather. The world was as black and white as he was. His hair had lost its usual style thanks to the heavy rain water pulling his locks down. His bangs were plastered over his eyes, water trickling down his chin. She shrugged off her light summer coat and wrapped it around Umbra. It didn't seem they had been out for long, but it didn't take more than few minutes in the rain to become completely soaked.

"How did you know I was here?" she inquired.

"Gentiana told me you were on your way home. Rest I let Umbra handle."

 _Home._ He already considered their temporary resort a home?

"C'mon." The prince offered his arm for her. She politely looped her arm around his clammy arm and held her umbrella over them both. To her amusement it soon became apparent who was leading who as the prince had already lost his way. Dutifully Umbra took point and Noctis followed. They walked in silence for few minutes. Eventually Noctis cleared his throat and slightly turned to face her even as his eyes remained focused on Umbra.

"How did the meeting go?" She could hear the unspoken question in his tone: 'Was it worth more than spending five minutes with me?'

"It could have gone a lot faster, but some people had a lot on their mind. Unfortunately all of it was important and not something I could put aside lightly." It wasn't an apology, but it might as well been one.

"I see." Their suite was barely visible through the torrential rain. "But you have no other obligations tonight, right?" She didn't miss the soft hopeful timbre in his voice. She recalled Gladiolus' words. Noctis was clearly trying to make up for his earlier behavior.

"No. I am all yours", she said and instantly regretted opening her mouth. That came out _wrong_.

She felt his body tense and saw his earlier lax posture stiffen upright like he had been stabbed. His Adam's apple popped as he swallowed heavily.

"That's… Great!" he sounded every bit as awkward as she felt. Thankfully they reached the door and Noctis removed his arm from hers to fetch a key from his pocket. Luna shook her umbrella and wiped the remaining raindrops off it before handing it to the waiting servant girl. Umbra shook his fur, her coat and water drops flying everywhere. She shrieked and covered her face from the assault.

"Umbra, you cheeky little–" The canine ran off. She vowed to get back at him and punish his furry hide by tickling his sensitive flanks.

Her dress was wet. Noctis picked up her discarded saturated coat and wrapped it around her.

"What are you doing?!" She found herself echoing her words from the night before.

"Unleashing a coordinated attack on you with Umbra", was his childish reply. His arms held her in a gentle embrace, his wet nose nuzzling her exposed neck. Luna stood frozen and glanced helplessly at her servant who was clearly holding back a giggle. A tiny part of her enjoyed the warmth he provided to her chilly body, but the rest of her wished to flee. They stood like that for a good ten seconds – yes, she counted – before he placed a tender kiss just below her ear and let go.

"I think Gentiana readied spare clothes for us", he flippantly said and gave her soaked coat to the servant. He cast a final meaningful glance to Luna before disappearing upstairs to their shared room.

All she could think was whether Gentiana had become a turncoat and joined forces with the prince in some harebrained quest to play matchmaker between them. With a defeated sigh she trailed after her husband while making sure to give him plentifully time to dry up and change before entering their shared bedroom.

Noctis sat at the edge of the bed, his foot tapping with nervous energy. His hair had been dried and fixed back to its regular style. He had put on a black shirt with a faintly visible pattern of the Reaper's symbol and a comfortable looking hoodie with tiny skull imprints at the ends of the sleeves. As if he wasn't wearing enough black, he had chosen to wear black jeans – with skull shaped buttons and belt buckle to boot. She had never realized how seriously the Caelums took the Reaper worship. Even Noctis' companions had been outfitted with their family's guardian deity's symbols.

He turned to meet her gaze and mutely pointed at the folding screen. He made an exaggerated show to turn his back towards it and went back to tapping his foot. It wasn't like he could see through the screen so why was he…

He had. He must have with the way he was acting. She knew he had gifted eyes that could see the Light of expired souls, but did he also have X-ray vision? She shook her head for even thinking such an utterly ridiculous concept and made her way behind the screen to remove her damp clothes. She looked around her, but saw no reflective surfaces that could've helped the prince to peep. There were the windows and the mirror on her vanity table, but they weren't anywhere near the folding screen. Perhaps some mysteries were best left unsolved.

She casually tossed her wet dress on the folding screen and heard a soft gasp from the other side of the room.

Really? _How_ on Eos was he doing that? Better yet _why_ was he peeping at her? Angrily she removed her underwear and put on the dry ones Gentiana had left for her.

"Luna, I forgot to tell you something", Noctis' shy voice interrupted her inner ranting.

She forced her irritation to die and opted to use the gentlest tone she could muster. "Go on."

"Nyx Ulric sends his regards. He stopped by to offer congratulations for our wedding."

She nearly stumbled as she pulled on black stockings – another subtle jab from Gentiana no doubt. "What was he doing here?" She didn't quite manage to keep the slight tremble from her voice.

Noctis seemed to pick on it and sense something was off for his foot stopped its persistent tapping. "Said he had something important to deliver me." Deliver to _him_? Disappointment ran through her like a chill breeze. She scolded herself for allowing such feelings to surface. It had been a brief fling and it was all in the past now.

"What was it?"

"Dunno, didn't check yet. He said you could explain." What could it possibly be?

"Is he still within the city?" she casually asked as she put on a white tunic. She emerged from behind the screen and saw Noctis was still sitting with his back towards her. Perhaps she had completely misinterpreted him earlier.

"He said he'd take the first boat back to Caem. He was here four hours ago, so I guess it's safe to assume he's gone by now."

She sat down next to him. He jumped back a little in surprise, but quickly put on his cool aloof expression.

"Well, are you going to see what the glaive brought you?" Noctis' eyes lit up in childlike glee. She could see he was trying his hardest not to appear too excited as he retrieved a small envelope that was sealed with the King's insignia. He sat down next to her, his thigh pressed against hers, black against black. With well-practiced motions – undoubtedly honed to perfection from their over decade long letter-exchanging – he opened the envelope and turned it upside down. The ring of the Lucii fell to his open palm.

"A ring?" he mumbled. Luna took the envelope from him and fished out a letter. She straightened it and began to read out loud.

" _My dearest son,_

 _I've grown very old these past few years. It is past time that you received the legacy of the Caelum line. With it you will be able to partake in the wisdom of the Lucii, your forefathers. Wield it with pride and know that when the time comes for me to depart from this world, I will join the Kings of old and you will be able to speak with my dormant spirit through it. I will always be with you and I will always be proud of you._

 _With all my love,_

 _your father King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII._ "

Noctis bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He tried to blink the forming tears away, but one slipped and another followed. His shoulders slumped and he clutched the ring in his hand like a lifeline.

Tentatively Luna put her arm around his shoulders. A sob wrecked his frame. Luna could feel tears forming in her eyes as well. King Regis had always been such a gentle man who dearly loved both his family and people alike. She knew from Noctis' letters how the aging King struggled between his responsibility to his people and his devotion to his son. With a startle she realized she was exactly the same as him. She put her duties above everything else, but now she had more to consider than just her own wellbeing. She finally began to understand what Noctis was feeling. It wasn't loneliness. It was fear of abandonment, of being deemed less important. First his father, now her.

She wrapped both of her arms around the silently weeping man. He gratefully buried his face to the nook of her neck and closed his eyes. Luna lifted her left hand and ran it comfortingly through the prince's dark locks. She didn't say anything. There was no point claiming that it would be alright. She had seen her mother die and she had seen how it had sent her brother over the edge. She held Noctis until the sobs lessened and he had no more tears to shed. She continued to hold him until he shyly removed himself from her embrace.

Embarrassed, he ran his hand through his bangs and let out a strangled laugh. "Some adult I am, crying like a baby when my old man is still alive and kicking."

"It is not any easier knowing you are losing someone than having already lost." She knew. She had lost both of her parents and she was losing what little was left of her and Ravus' relationship.

"Thanks." He timidly covered her hand with his. They sat in silence, thighs barely touching and hands lightly clasped. It wasn't a tense or even an awkward silence. For the first time since seeing her dear friend in his present adult body, she felt comfortable next to him.

Her stomach growled. Loudly. She felt a faint blush creep up her neck. The alluring scent of freshly cooked food had awoken her previously forgotten belly from its adrenaline numbed sleep.

"Smells like dinner's ready", Noctis commented. "About time we got something in you." They stood up and headed downstairs. Noctis refused to let go of her hand and she decided not to make a big fuss out of it even if his hand was uncomfortably warm around hers. He was undoubtedly still raw from the earlier emotional breakdown and she couldn't risk turning down even the smallest signs of affection without damaging his fragile heart in the process.

Gentiana waited in the dining room and looked mightily pleased with herself when she spotted their linked hands. Luna removed her hand from her husband's and sat in her usual seat at the head of the table where utensils had already been set. Noctis sat next to her. Frowning, Luna turned to address her attendant.

"Gentiana, why have you not placed my husband at the head of the table?" They might've been childhood friends, but she didn't want to offend him by implying he was less than equal to her.

"He requested the change himself, my Lady." Luna didn't miss the impish glint in the older woman's eye. Gentiana rang a bell and servants brought their meal to the table. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, my Lord, my Lady. I take my leave." Luna was now positive Gentiana was entertaining herself by taking the role of a cupid.

The royal couple were left alone with the exception of a servant standing by the door should they require anything.

"I hope you don't mind", Noctis said, his eyes not quite daring to meet hers. She now understood he had wanted to be physically close to her even during their meals.

"Not at all", she assured. "I merely did not want to make you feel like an inferior. I was worried we might have offended you."

"You don't have to speak so formally. We're… We're friends, right?" His eyes peered at her uncertainly through the veil of raven locks. She put down her utensils even as her stomach grumbled in protest.

"Of course we are."

"Then don't talk to me like we're in a stuffy political meeting. I'm not the Crown Prince of Lucis to you." His tone grew heated with each word. "I'm your-" He caught himself and trailed off with a frustrated sigh.

"You are my husband", she finished for him. His eyes shot up to hers. She couldn't even begin to name the several emotions dancing in his blue gaze. "But most of all you are my most cherished friend."

"Then–?" he egged on.

"I apologize." He frowned. She rolled her eyes and corrected herself: "I'm sorry. I've been in politics for so many years. I constantly need to watch what I say and be careful not to offend anyone. Clearly you are the opposite. You get offended by my formality." She smirked.

"Well, that's a given. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life, so you might as well speak normally and address me like a friend."

"Does that mean you want me to call you 'Noct'?" His genuine smile warmed her heart.

"Yeah."

"Then it's only fair I permit you to call me Luna." He grinned and raised his glass. She followed his example.

"To our renewed friendship?" he proposed.

"To friendship", she agreed and they toasted.

* * *

An hour later the couple made their way back to their bedroom. Gentiana had left their nightwear by the folding screen as the night before. As Luna emerged behind the screen in her familiar white gown, she noticed Noctis was staring at her with that same strange look.

"What?" He seemed to snap out of his daze and folded his legs with an innocent smile.

"Nothing, nothing. Just enjoying the view."

"The view", she deadpanned. She couldn't make up her mind on the matter anymore. Was he peeping or not? And in the end did it even matter? They were expected to have a level of intimacy even if she wasn't willing to exercise it in practice.

"Yeah. Your necklace."

She brought her hand to her neck and surely enough felt the familiar texture of her moon pendant. She had completely forgotten about it.

"Do you like it?"

"It is..." She brushed her thumb over the silver crescent moon. She was supposed to be honest. She had an inkling that he had a fairly decent bullshit detector. "Nice", she concluded. Truthfully it _was_ nice on its own. But the fact that Nyx had given it to her when they had arrived to Altissia made her feelings towards the piece of jewelry complicated. It was one of the numerous wedding gifts received from the Caelum family and Nyx had merely been the messenger boy, yet…

She forced the images of his hands on her neck and his hot breath on her face to fade away.

Noctis nodded thoughtfully and stood up in front of her. His hands lifted to touch the pendant. Her skin tingled uncomfortably under his unintentional caress. "Do you want me to help you take it off?" Mutely she turned her back to him. A shiver ran through her as his cool fingers tickled the nape of her neck.

"There you go." He placed the necklace in her palm. She quickly put it in to her jewelry box and hid the box in a drawer. She couldn't afford to think such thoughts anymore. Her body and soul belonged to Noctis now. She wasn't allowed to have room for any other man in her heart.

Her husband went behind the screen to change. Luna's eyes widened as she realized she could see his shadow moving on the screen. It wasn't a distorted ghostly shadow either, but a clear cut silhouette. It hadn't been reflective surfaces that she had to worry about. She made a mental note to move the lamp further away from the screen.

She turned to look towards the balcony. The sky had grown dark, but she could still hear the gentle tapping of raindrops against the windowsills. She had to get up early again the next morning, but she was far too awake to fall asleep now. She picked up a decorative pillow from one of the plush armchairs and sat on it next to the door. Noctis switched off the light by the screen.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Listening to the rain."

He took another pillow and placed it next to hers. "Wouldn't it be nicer with the door open so you could hear it better?" he suggested. "Or better yet, we could just go sit outside."

"I don't know. _Someone_ already drenched me once today. I really can't afford catching a cold." He went to the bed and pulled off the blanket.

"We can wrap this around us. The balcony roof takes care of the rest", he assured her. He pulled her up by her arm and handed her their pillows. "C'mon."

They made their way to the lone balcony swing hanging from the roof. Luna put the two pillows on its wooden seat. Noctis sat on it and motioned Luna to sit in his lap. She hesitated for a moment. Considering all the events leading to this moment she didn't dare to sit down between his legs should she discover something she really didn't want to be aware of.

She could already see him ready to put on his indifferent mask in fear of her rejection. Counting to three she settled in the swing sideways, her legs propped over his lap and head resting against his shoulder. He closed the blanket cocoon around them and gently swung the swing with his bare feet.

"Comfy?"

"Yes." She would've preferred a little more personal space and less forced intimacy, but she had to admit it was nice. His body was warm and solid against hers. She could rely on him being there the next morning. Not that he could exactly make a stealthy exit with her sprawled over him. Noctis wouldn't leave her. Unlike certain tattooed Galahdan.

Her eyelids grew heavy with each gentle swing her husband pushed with his feet. His chin fell to rest on top of her head and she could feel his lungs inhale and exhale in content.

They fell asleep to the sound of falling rain.

* * *

 _A/N: This turned out quite fluffy._ _ _(There should be a seperate genre for fluff.)_ Next chapter will be again from Noctis' POV and most likely more fluff than angst. Fourth chapter will have some heavy angst, so ready yourselves! Dx  
_

 _Ps. Feel free to point out typos, grammatical errors etc. English isn't my first language so I'm prone to mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Not a fairytale  
Genre: Friendship, angst, romance  
Summary: Noctis learns more about his wife through Gentiana and attempts to win Luna's affections with mixed results.

 **Chapter 3**

Noctis woke up to a gentle shake. Blearily he opened one eye and instantly closed it when the bright daylight momentarily blinded him.

"Ngh." He covered his eyes with an arm.

"Not the most comfortable position to sleep in", a pleasant female voice commented. He ignored her and allowed his foggy brain fall back asleep. Another, more insistent shake on his shoulder chased away the remaining sleep. "Lady Lunafreya did mention you were difficult to wake up, but I thought she might've been exaggerating."

The prince raised his arm and let it hover over his eyes before carefully opening them. He saw Gentiana's black robes pillowing in the mild sea breeze.

"Good morning, Your Highness", she greeted.

"'morning."

He was still seated in the balcony swing that he and Luna had been occupying the previous night. With a startle he stood up rigid. His wife was nowhere to be seen. He keenly felt the absence of her body heat.

"Has she left already?"

Gentiana smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid so. She tried to wake you up, but deemed it futile. Unfortunately she has a schedule to keep and couldn't tarry."

Damn it.

He rubbed his face and stood up with a heavy sigh. If today was to be anything like yesterday he'd have to wait another twelve hours before he'd even catch a glimpse of her blond head. He already missed her. It sounded pathetic even to his own ear. He had been on cloud nine holding her and having her snugly pressed against him. It had felt so _right_ , like she belonged there.

"Tell me she at least had something to eat before she left."

"I had prepared her a fruit shake. She's not one to loiter even when it comes to her body's most basic needs."

He gathered his blanket and pillows from the swing and followed the dark-clad attendant inside. "Do you know her exact location? Maybe I could bring her lunch or something."

Gentiana seemed pleased with his idea. "She will be praying and meditating at the church around midday. You could visit her then." He glanced at the bedroom's grandfather clock. Still two hours for that.

"Best I call Ignis over", he muttered.

* * *

After washing and dressing, Noctis headed downstairs to the dining room. Breakfast had already been set. He settled down next to Luna's usual seat.

"I am told you enjoy an omelet along with orange juice in the morning", Gentiana stated.

"Was it Ignis?" his advisor seemed to have taken a liking to the older woman. He suspected his friend found more things in common with her than just their similar roles to their charges. Both were well-spoken, highly educated and far from their homeland. But while they were similar they were also the exact opposites. Ignis had a permanent frown and seemed oblivious to humour and sarcasm while Gentiana always sported a pleasant smile and had a well-hidden mischievous side to her. He had learnt that the other day when they had planned the ambush on Luna. It was good to know Ignis had someone to turn to when the three men got too much for him to handle.

"No. Lady Lunafreya has memorized it from your letters."

"Oh." Noctis couldn't deny he was elated to hear that she deemed such an insignificant detail important enough to commit to memory. "Hey, Gentiana?" he hesitantly began. The attendant merely smiled encouragingly and motioned for him to continue. "Me and Luna have exchanged letters for twelve years, but I don't feel like I know her very well. Her letters weren't exactly short, but they were never very personal, either." He lowered his gaze to his food, but made no move to pick up his utensils.

"She has been very reserved after Niflheim invaded. Lord Ravus and Lady Lunafreya rarely agreed on anything and he highly scorned your persistent friendship. She had to walk on eggshells when in his company. Lord Ravus has held a grudge towards the King for many years. He blames His Majesty's presence in Tenebrae for losing his mother and birthright."

His appetite completely gone, Noctis set his napkin aside. "But that wasn't his fault. I was injured and dad took me there to heal up. If anything, Ravus should be bitter at me, not my old man."

Gentiana's ever present smile softened. The pressure of her gloved hand on his shoulder was comforting. "On the contrary, Highness, it is neither of your or any Lucian's fault. The Empire is ruthless. It was only a matter of time before Tenebrae was taken over. Your presence only hastened the inevitable." She squeezed his shoulder before letting go. "Now enough of bleak words. Your food is getting cold."

Dutifully the prince picked his utensils and ate. Gentiana sat down opposite of him to keep him company.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to know concerning your wife, then, Highness?" she returned them to the original conversation.

He chewed on his food thoughtfully. He wanted to know everything about her from mundane to relevant, but where to begin? He recalled Prompto suggesting finding similarities between himself and his wife. Before they could move on to the heavy stuff, they would have to be able to have small talk. Weather was out of the question, so what better than to discuss their hobbies and what they enjoyed on their past time?

"Does she have other hobbies besides making flower arrangements?"

"Several. Concerning flowers, she likes to make floral bracelets out of the sylleblossoms she has planted in her private garden. She then gives them to the ailing families' children as a symbol of consolation and letting the families know she remembers them in her prayers." Noctis instantly thought of the pressed sylleblossom in his red leather bound journal where he had collected all of her letters and dog mail. She had told him he was always in her thoughts and that she prayed for his health and for the prosperity of his country every day. That was a long time ago, however. He wondered if she still did so.

"When she has the time she's most often found in the sitting room reading. She has loved adventure stories the best ever since she was a child." Gentiana's faint smile was nostalgic. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered a spirited child who wanted to see the world and write a book about it. When Ravus had asked her why write a book when she could just tell him about her experiences, she had said it wasn't for Ravus; it was to help Noctis with his studies. Needless to say the former Prince hadn't been very happy with the revelation and forbid her from ever mentioning the Crown Prince of Lucis in his presence again.

Noctis and his three friends all liked to read. Sort of. Ignis tended to read historical documents and autobiographies while Prompto and Noctis preferred comics. The prince had spotted Gladiolus once or twice with a novel while driving from Leide to Galdin Quay. Maybe his bodyguard could help him find a nice book from the city's main library. Noctis didn't have the concentration to read stories himself, but he never declined if someone offered to read out loud to him. This could be the perfect arrangement between him and Luna. He badly wanted to find some sort of activity to share with his wife.

"Does she have any preferences when it comes to men?" He averted his gaze and poked at the remains of his omelet with his fork.

Gentiana crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knees. "Let's see. So far she has only dated men who are at least a head taller than her." Noctis' heart fell. She had dated _men_. Plural. On top of that he was barely taller than her when she wore heels. "They've all had dark hair and have been older than her." Well, at least he had one thing in common with them. So far his chances at wooing her didn't appear very high.

The attendant's tone took a sly turn. "I also know she finds 5 o'clock shadow highly attractive."

"Really?" He rubbed his smooth freshly shaved chin. That was something he could work on. "What else? What were the men like?"

Gentiana tapped her chin in thought. "They were all quite different. Her first crush was on a meek gardener's son while her latest was a confident man with superb skills in combat. The relationships never lasted longer than few months, however. The men had trouble sharing her and her time with people in need of her services as an Oracle."

He wasn't sure if his odds had increased or decreased. "Do you think I have any chance with her?"

One of Gentiana's slim brows rose up in disbelief. "You have every chance of winning her over, Highness. Just give it time. She still thinks of you as that cute little eight-year-old boy." Noctis ducked his head in embarrassment. His bangs hid his eyes, but Gentiana could clearly see the rosy flush tinting his cheeks. "She's still adjusting to seeing you as a handsome young man", she continued to tease.

Noctis was spared from further humiliation when a servant came to retrieve his dishes.

"Now, I believe you mentioned something about surprising your wife with a homemade hand-delivered meal."

The prince fished his phone from his pocket and checked the time. "Yeah. Specs should be arriving at any minute now."

* * *

The moment Ignis set his foot in the kitchen it became clear he was in his element. Noctis watched the older man work. Pans, pots, bowls and plates piled on the counter top.

"Did you secretly check this place already?" the prince joked.

"No. They've been clearly marked." His advisor pointed at the small labels taped over the drawers.

Noctis sat down next to Prompto who was looking through yesterday's photos.

"Got any good ones?"

"Was hoping to find a good spot to take a picture of those big statues at the city gate, but haven't found one yet", the blond easily replied as his finger tapped the forward button. Noctis leaned over his best friend's shoulder to peer at the pictures. Altissian architecture, cheery cafés, stray animals – Altissia had _a lot_ of stray dogs and cats – pictures of the other three men in various places and poses and surprisingly many pictures of his wife. Most were taken during the wedding ceremony and after-party. Some more recent ones were taken during her speech and he had even sneakily taken one photo while Noctis had been arguing with her.

"Prompto, you better not be developing a crush on my wife", the prince quipped.

"Wouldn't dream of it! I just happen to know a certain prince who's been collecting pictures of a certain Oracle over the past decade."

Noctis clamped his hand over the freckled man's mouth and roughly pulled him away from the kitchen. "How did you know?" he hissed while eyeing back into the kitchen. Ignis' attention was on cooking while Gladio was casually eyeing a passing maid.

Prompto licked the prince's hand. With a yelp Noctis removed his hand and wiped it on his pant leg. "Ignis once told me you had a whole collection of news articles about Luna. I might've checked under your bed during one of our movie nights after you had passed out." The blond grinned while Noctis covered his burning face. "So think of this as another wedding gift. Luna will have a whole photoset from childhood to senescence thanks to you."

"I've had enough of your wedding gifts, thank you very much", the prince grunted.

Prompto smirked and put his camera away. "Speaking of, how's married life been treating you?"

"You do realize we've been apart for less than a day. And of that I spent barely two hours in my wife's company."

"Wow, what kept her so late? Did she and that Nyx fellow have some sort of longwinded reunion between friends?"

Something unpleasant gnawed at him. He wasn't sure how to identify it, but the mere thought of the glaive – clearly more experienced and more appealing in age compared to him – made him uncomfortable. "No, he was long gone before then." He wondered why Luna had acted so strangely when he had first mentioned the elite soldier. Maybe they had parted on bad terms? He'd have to ask her once she returned from her duties and they had some privacy. "The meeting just took longer than expected."

Gladio joined the two younger men. "You might have to start following her around to make sure she doesn't forget her home address. She's awfully busy for a newlywed", he jested.

"Yeah." Sometimes he entertained the thought that she was avoiding him on purpose, but Gentiana _had_ mentioned Luna had tried to wake him up before leaving. He pushed the unwanted insecure thoughts away.

* * *

When Gentiana had said Luna would be praying at the church he had expected one of those old grand churches with impressive statues of Astrals and stained glass windows. Instead he and Gladio were directed to a small remote stone building which curiously enough was only one story high – unlike most of Altissian buildings – and with a ground floor. It looked like a repurposed bomb shelter instead of anything Noctis would categorize as a church. The two men descended the concrete stairs to the inner sanctum. The room was dimly lit with mildly scented candles. The only window in the humble room was below the sea surface. Faint daylight cast blue hues through the sea water to the altar where Luna was kneeling. Her knees rested on a comfortable cushion, her hands were lightly holding the Oracle's trident. She wore a long hemmed white sleeveless dress. To his slight disappointment her neck was bare. He had rather liked the moon pendant on her. It had given him hope that she harbored some feelings for him other than friendship.

She didn't appear to hear them even as their red soled boots made no effort to silence their heavy footsteps. Noctis put the food basket next to the doorway and walked to his wife. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved silently. He sat down next to her and waited. After thirty minutes of waiting Gladio got impatient and went back upstairs, muttering something about getting a cup of Ebony. Noctis took a more relaxed stance and leaned back on his elbows. He closed his eyes and listened to Luna's slow breathing. She smelled a little different today. She had left out her usual perfume in favour of a more natural scent.

Her breath hitched. He opened his eyes in time to see her slowly open hers, fog clearing from her dazed gaze.

"Noct", she greeted him. The way she softly uttered his moniker made his heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Hey. Hope I didn't disturb you."

"Not at all." He stood up and helped her on her feet. She smoothened wrinkles from her dress and smiled faintly. Suddenly his mouth felt dry. The formfitting dress did little to hide her pleasantly round hips and shapely legs. The dress's tastefully cut neckline gave him an ample view of her small breasts that filled her bodice. He wasn't sure how she could appear so desirable and so hallow all at once. He wouldn't have been surprised had Ramuh fried him and his impure thoughts with Judgment Bolt then and there.

"What brings you here?" Luna pleasantly inquired.

"I know you get a little absentminded when it comes to yourself and your wellbeing", he teased her, "so I prepared you lunch." He retrieved the basket and lifted its linen cover to reveal Ignis' latest creations; homemade sandwiches, creamy tomato soup and a small bowl filled with several fruits.

A warm grateful smile lit up Luna's weary features. "You shouldn't have. Really."

"It's my duty as your husband to look after you", he replied seriously.

Footsteps echoed from the staircase. Gladiolus entered the inner sanctum having satisfied his need for caffeine. "G'day, Highness."

"Luna", she corrected. "And to you." She demurely wrapped her free arm around her husband's. "Will you help me eat all this? I do not think I have the stomach to empty even a third of it alone."

"You needn't ask", the prince grinned. They left the building and walked to a nearby park. They settled down on a bench and quietly enjoyed their first lunch together.

"Where are you heading next?"

"I'm going to visit the lower levels where the less privileged live. There are many families that require me to pray for the spirits of those who have suffered an unclean death at the jaws of daemons. There have been many sightings of restless spirits in the form of willow-of-the-wisps after nightfall. People are worried their loved ones won't find their way to the Gate without guidance." She poured kukuru tea from a thermos flask into her mug and daintily sipped it. Gentiana had helpfully pointed out Luna's favourite tea flavor and how she liked it: a drop of garula milk, honey and no sugar.

"When will you come home?" His voice was carefully neutral not to betray his eagerness to spend more time with her.

"Shouldn't take as long as yesterday", she assured. "I thank you for your company and your thoughtful gift. Send my regards to the chef." She placed her empty mug to the basket and stood up trident in hand. "But I really must not tarry."

Noctis chuckled as he got up. "What did I say about the formality yesterday?"

"In my defense we're in public and neither of us is exactly incognito in these clothes."

"Fair enough." He gently grabbed her by the shoulders. She flinched and instinctively tightened her hold on her trident. She reminded him of an arba caught in headlights. "I'll see you later?" His voice was quiet. She glanced over his shoulder before returning her cerulean gaze back to him.

"Yes." She stood completely still as he leaned down to place a kiss on one of her pale cheeks.

"Public", she murmured uneasily under her breath. Noctis saw a group of elders sitting further away on another bench looking at them with mild interest. Normally he would've been just as uncomfortable by their attention as his wife was, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he knew he'd have to wait another who-knew-how-many-hours before he'd get a moment alone with her.

"Married", he countered. He slid his arms down from her shoulders to her bare arms. Goosebumps decorated her skin under his touch. She removed his hands off her and held them loosely in hers.

"I will let you know when I'll head back", she promised and bid them farewell. He picked up the basket and watched her gracefully walk towards the lower levels, his eyes involuntarily falling to her captivating hips.

"Better wipe that silly grin off your face before someone catches it on camera", Gladio smirked and smacked the prince's back.

"Psh." With a roll of his eyes he walked to the opposite direction of her.

* * *

"Come on, that's not the prince I know", Gladio chastised as he pulled Noctis to his feet.

"Spaced out for a second", he grunted and dusted himself off.

Ignis and Prompto had gone to check out the art museum which held the photo gallery Prompto had wanted to see. Meanwhile Noctis and Gladiolus had decided to practice for the tournament held in the coliseum. Tomorrow would be their last day together. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio would return to Insomnia. After the two older men finished their training they would rejoin their prince as an official King's Shield and Royal Advisor. Unfortunately his best friend had no such titles under his belt. Prompto would most likely stay in Insomnia. He had mentioned getting a job and scoring his own wheels as an excuse to visit certain head mechanic in Hammerhead.

"What's eating you?" The tattooed man dismissed his greatsword. He would miss borrowing Noctis' powers. It certainly lessened his back pains that he occasionally got from carrying his heavy weapon around the clock.

"Gonna miss having you guys around. Especially Prompto", the younger man admitted.

Gladio pulled the slight prince to a side hug. "We'll be back before you know it. I'm sure you'll want to take the time to catch up with Luna without us revealing all the embarrassing stuff to her."

"When you put it like that", Noctis trailed off and returned the affectionate gesture with a smirk.

"Besides, I'm sure you can persuade Luna to take Prompto as her dog sitter. She personally thanked him for taking care of that white mutt."

"Pryna."

"Yeah, that one." Gladiolus released the prince and lifted his chin with a surprisingly gentle hand for its size. "So don't worry yourself over nothing. Woo that pretty girl of yours and live to tell the tale when we come back."

"I'll keep a phoenix down in my pocket, just in case."

The two friends resummoned their weapons and continued their exercise, now with clearer heads and lighter hearts.

* * *

Noctis sighed. It was 8 pm. His friends had returned to their hotel room and Luna had yet to call him or Gentiana to let them know she was on her way home. He had sent her five text messages and had received no reply. Gentiana had assured him that it was normal. She most likely had her phone on mute and was busy. He recalled Luna mentioning the restless spirits coming after nightfall. She might take a while yet.

Bored, he put his phone away and looked around the sitting room. A lone book sat on the reading desk that he had borrowed from the main library. It was a newly published fantasy book in Lucis which had apparently received good reviews. The back cover's summary had been decent enough to raise the prince's interest as well. If Luna liked it enough he might have to ask his friends to get a copy for him with the author's signature. With a sigh he picked the book and considered reading it on his own while waiting in favour of being patient. Heck, he had a long way ahead before he had any hopes of Luna returning his affections. Might as well start practicing patience now. He set the book down.

With Umbra in tow he went to Luna's desk and looked through its drawers hoping to find something to distract his restless mind with and perhaps find something about his wife in the process. A photo album caught his eye. Gingerly he took it and settled down on an armchair. Pryna had curled next to the fireplace, her eyes shut and nose wiggling as she followed her imaginary prey's scent within her dream world. Noctis absently rubbed Umbra's side with his foot as he browsed through the album.

The first photo was of a younger Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret in casual clothes holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Underneath the picture read ' _Mother and I (1yr)_ '. The next photos were of Luna as a small child accompanied by a young Ravus. They were chasing each other, climbing trees, swimming in streams and holding Luna's two newborn puppies. They looked every bit as happy and innocent as Noctis recalled before Niflheim's invasion. He turned page. He saw a photo of himself in a wheelchair with Luna next to him, her hand resting on his backrest. He was shyly smiling up at her while she was beaming sunnily at the camera. Ravus had taken that picture. With a lump in his throat he turned to look at the next picture. He mentally compared her to how he had seen her over the years on the news. She must've been around fourteen. She was sitting on a garden bench, hand-in-hand with a lanky dark haired boy. The boy looked like he wanted to flee the scene. _Must be the meek boy Gentiana mentioned._

Her album changed tone in the next spread. Gone were happy family and friend pictures. Instead there were pictures of flowers from what he presumed to be her private garden in Tenebrae and her flower arrangements. She even had a picture of Pryna with a small cloth wrapping around her leg, clearly ready to depart to Insomnia. There were occasional photos of her serious face among the several dozen landscapes, flowers and her canine companions. She was alone in all of them. Most were formal pictures taken after she was appointed as an Oracle.

On the last spread she had a photo of her and Gentiana sitting by a bar counter. At first Noctis didn't recognize his wife as she wore a brown wig, fake glasses and uncharacteristically colourful clothes. Her heavy makeup disguised her even further. Underneath the picture read ' _Celebrating my 18_ _th_ _birthday with Gen'_. She had told him about that night in one of her letters, how Gentiana had smuggled her out of the manor from under Niflheim soldiers' noses and taken her out to celebrate and unwind.

Noctis turned to eye the last two photos in the album. He blinked twice, not quite believing his eyes. The first photo was of Luna and two members of the Kingsglaive. The three of them were in the very same bar Noctis and his friends had found under the bridge. He recognized the other glaive as Nyx Ulric who had delivered him his father's ring. Both glaives had similar hairstyles with shaved sides and small braids. He distantly recalled Ignis commenting that it was a common fashion in Galahd. The heavier Galahdan had a pint raised in toast, his mouth open in a jolly laugh. Nyx wore a smug smirk, his other arm casually around the Tenebraean while the other held a similar pint. Luna had a colourful cocktail raised. Her eyes were lit with joy, her lips curved in a genuine smile as she faced towards the camera. ' _Libertus, Nyx and I in Altissia_ ', it read. He recalled how Luna's voice had trembled when he had mentioned the glaive visiting and sending his regards. They must've been closer than he realized.

He turned his attention to the last photo. Blood drained from his face.

It was a picture of Nyx and Luna, both with arms around the other. Luna's head rested against the glaive's chest, her eyes out of focus and sad. The moon pendant hung from her pale neck. The glaive's arrogant smirk was replaced with an unhappy frown as he stared into the distance. There was no description written for the photo, but it was clearly their final goodbye before her wedding.

Noctis closed the album and stood up in such a hurry that he nearly kicked Umbra. Pryna's ears perked and turned towards the noise. The prince put the album back in its drawer. He wasn't sure what to think. Gentiana had hinted that Luna's last relationship was still fresh on her mind. She had also mentioned how Luna's ex had been confident and a skillful fighter. He should've seen this coming. The image of the glaive and the Tenebraean in a tender embrace refused to leave his head. How was he to compete with his father's most elite for his wife's affections?

He went to the balcony and sat down on the swing. He focused on the memory of her warm body pressed against his, her breath tickling his face and her sweet floral scent invading his nostrils. When that wasn't enough to wipe out the unpleasant photo from his mind he turned his thoughts to the memory of her embracing him while he had wept. She had initiated the contact on her own and had refused to let go of him. It was the only time he felt she really let him in.

He knew she didn't see him as he saw her. Yet he kept hoping that he'd somehow manage to win her over. She barely gave him any time to have a chance to prove himself. It wasn't fair. With a frustrated sigh the prince stood up and walked to the end of the balcony and warped to the roof. He always felt a little better closer to the sky. The full moon above taunted him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees. He shut his eyes and concentrated on listening to the distant lapping of waves and sounds of night time city life.

One moment he was a bundle of nerves and aware of Luna's smallest movements and the next he was soaring and drunk on her close proximity. Then his flight ended and he fell into depression and second guessing his self-worth. It was a wild rollercoaster ride of feelings and he absolutely hated it.

His phone buzzed. Quickly he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Noct. I'm on my way home. I have a guard with me, but I'd much prefer your company."

"I'll be there." He pocketed his phone and warp struck from rooftop to rooftop. In his haste he failed to pay attention to his magical reserves. By the time he reached Luna's location he was stumbling as a stabbing pain behind his eyes messed with his senses. He could just about make out her blurry white figure in the dark followed by a soldier holding her trident.

"Noct!" She rushed to his side and helped him upright. "What happened to you?"

"Too many continuous warp strikes", he groaned.

Luna smiled faintly. "I suppose I will have to keep my bodyguard around for a while longer. You're in no condition to fight should the need arise." It wasn't uncommon for cutthroats and thieves to come out after dark in the lower levels to prey on drunken tourists.

"'m fine", the stubborn prince insisted and waved her off as she attempted to support him. "You can let your bodyguard have the night off." Luna shot him a dubious look, but let him walk on his own. He managed nine feet before another stabbing pain reduced him to his knees. He silently cursed and wished he had had the foresight to buy ethers from the pharmacy.

"Really, Noct. You don't need to pretend." She stroked his back and knelt beside him. "I'm just glad for your company. Let me help you." Giving up the prince let his wife help him back to his feet and put her bare arm under his shoulder to keep him upright. He bitterly thought Nyx Ulric wouldn't have made the same mistake.

"I'm really sorry I took so long", Luna said, her voice was low enough to exclude her mechanical bodyguard from their conversation. On a closer inspection Noctis realized it was an Imperial rifleman, a former all-purpose model. It was most likely sent by Ravus to keep an eye on her as well as keep her safe. It had seen better days; Noctis suspected it was ready to be thrown to scrap metal. "I'm afraid I don't share your gifted eyes and it took me some time to find the lost wandering souls."

"You could've just called me over. I'd gladly help." The couple stumbled underneath the dim street lights, ironclad machine feet clanking behind them.

"I will keep that in mind." She gave his arm a light pat. Slowly he began to feel better about himself again.

"So, how long have you had mr. Bucket head over there?" he asked conversationally.

"I mostly keep it locked away. It is more of a hindrance than help, because it makes the citizens uneasy. My brother insists I use it, because I am now an Imperial myself as well as important for upholding the peace. He doesn't want anything to happen to me. We managed to come into agreement that I would have Gentiana release it only if I stay outside past daylight hours. I am not allowed to switch it off at any given moment. It is being monitored."

"How does it find you, then?"

"There's a tracker on my trident."

He brought his hand to rub his temple. Slowly the pain was fading, but his skin still prickled uncomfortably. So far he had done a poor job at impressing his wife. But he was hopeful that his Sight would prove helpful to her cause and she'd want to keep him around.

Once they reached their suite Luna took her trident from 'mr. Bucket head' and ordered it back to the store room.

"Does it have actual bullets in that rifle?"

"No. Rubber bullets. Enough to make noise and scare most people into fleeing. Mind you, I had to change the bullets myself. Ravus doesn't always think things through till the end." She locked the door.

The first thing Noctis did was get an aspirin once they were back in their room. He fetched the fantasy book from the sitting room and waited politely with his back towards the screen as Luna changed into something more comfortable. He fingered the book's covers impatiently. A light touch on his back sent a shiver down his spine.

"What do you have there?"

He turned to face her, but held the book behind his back. She raised her brow at his antics and placed her hands on her hips.

"Guess which hand", he teased. She huffed and without warning lunged at him, her arms wrapping around his middle as she reached behind his back. He lost his balance. His arms instinctively wrapped around Luna and pulled her with him as he fell to the floor with a heavy thud. "Oww", he moaned softly.

She was up in an instant chanting apologies, the book in her hands forgotten. He winced as he hauled himself up to his elbows. She looked so beside herself that he couldn't help but snicker. Her apologizing came to an abrupt stop. "I thought I seriously hurt you!" she seethed.

"Not going down quite _that_ easily", he grinned. He slowly straightened himself to sitting position. Luna dropped her gaze to the book.

" _The Wild Rose_?" She studied its cover that depicted four warriors; three men and one woman and behind them a haughty man wearing a crown and dressed in fancy clothing. She turned her inquiring gaze to his.

"I got it for you. Thought you might like it."

She read the back cover, her interest clearly piqued. "How did you know-?"

"A little dog told me." She elbowed him.

"While I highly doubt Gentiana would approve such a nickname, I will have to consider separating you and Umbra if you keep teaming up against me."

"Don't be like that", he pouted. "Us males have to look out for each other. Right, Umbra?" he called and heard an affirmative bark from the next room. Luna rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back a light giggle.

And again he was soaring.

Jubilant, he stood up and gathered his wife in his arms. Her eyes widened in panic and her hands clutched the book tightly to her chest. He carried her to the sitting room where they were greeted by Pryna and Umbra. He gently set her down on the couch and sat down next to her.

"What was that about?" She sounded out of breath. Her hand rested over her franticly beating heart.

"Thought you'd favour reading here." He leaned back and lifted his right arm to rest on the backrest behind her. "I can take you to bed, if you prefer", he cheekily added.

She uneasily cleared her throat. "And you intend to just sit there while I read?"

His confident stance instantly changed to bashful, his arm falling to his lap. "I was hoping you'd read out loud so I could enjoy the story as well."

"I don't know. I'm not quite on par with audiobook readers." His heart fell. She was trying to come up with an excuse to be alone. He must've unsettled her by being too forward with his feelings. He needed to clear up things between them before he scared her away.

"Luna." He took her left hand in his, both because he wanted to feel her soft warm skin as well as to make sure she wouldn't run out on him. "I just wanted to find something we could both enjoy."

She eyed at their clasped hands. "I know", she admitted with a shuddering breath.

"I...", he gulped and repeated Gladio's pep talks in his head to muster courage. "I know you don't return my feelings." He stared at his lap, not daring to meet her cerulean gaze. "But at least give me a chance."

She withdrew her hand from his. That's it. He screwed up. He turned away from her to stare at the door, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Something faintly brushed against his jaw. He jumped back as if burnt. A tender hand turned his head to face a pair of blue eyes full of pity and guilt. She leaned up and softly kissed his upper lip. His brain short-circuited and all thoughts of self-pity dissolved. He could only concentrate on her lips gently massaging his and her hand caressing his cheek sending tingles all over his body. His arms wrapped around her waist as he clumsily returned her kiss.

With an audible smack their lips parted. He was fairly certain it wasn't supposed to go quite like that. But _oh Reaper_ did that feel amazing. He couldn't even bring himself to think how much better Nyx Ulric would've performed. He was too flabbergasted with the unexpected turn of events.

She turned around in his arms and picked the discarded book. She leaned her back against his chest and began to read aloud.

"A long, long peace is at an end. The emperor of Palamecia calls forth monsters from the underworld and launches his campaign for world conquest. A rebel army rises up in the Kingdom of Fynn to thwart the emperor's plans. But the rebels' castle falls to a full-scale assault by the empire. The rebels have no choice but to withdraw to the remote town of Altair. Four youths from Fynn also find themselves fleeing the imperial forces…"

Her voice didn't betray any emotion. If it weren't for the heat in his belly and the faint taste of kukuru tea on his lips he would've thought he had imagined their kiss. Noctis absently drew circles on her stomach with his thumb and buried his nose in her blond locks. She stiffened, but forced herself to gradually relax.

He could hardly believe it. She was actually giving him a chance.

* * *

 _A/N: Lemme know what you think of this chapter. :)_

 _(No, I'm not shipping Ignis/Gentiana even if it might seem like it. I just think they'd get along fine and share some frustrating stories concerning their wards over a cup of Ebony. That'd probably apply to Cor and Gentiana, too. XD)_

 _The part with Luna and Gentiana celebrating Luna's birthday was a nod to my other story_ Tattoo _._

 _The 'Wild Rose' is a password the rebel army uses in Final Fantasy II. The part Luna reads from the book is the game's actual prologue-text._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Not a fairytale  
Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort, action  
Summary: Noctis must confront Luna's skeletons.

 **Warning:** Has some sexual content midway to the chapter, but it's nothing too detailed. Hence rating remains T.

 **Chapter 4**

"Over there, it's hiding in that painting."

Luna followed Noctis and began to pray. The family members they were helping stood back and held their breath. A distant wail pierced the tense silence followed by a sob and a relieved sigh.

"They have made it to the Gate."

The mother covered her mouth with her wrinkly hand, tears forming in her tired old eyes. Her daughter had been assaulted by daemons known as bombs on her way home. There had been nothing left of her remains except for a charred hand. That hand and the ring on its finger had been enough to identify her.

"It is done." Luna walked to the elderly woman and placed a comforting hand on her slumped shoulder. "Your daughter is now at peace." The mother couldn't hold back a sob anymore and reduced to her knees. Her husband kneeled down next to her and held her.

Luna turned to Noctis and motioned him to hand her bag. She took out a floral bracelet made of sylleblossoms and gave it to the silent teenage boy next to the elderly couple. He glumly accepted it.

"I will remember you all in my prayers. While the pain will never completely disappear, know that it will lessen. Mourn for your lost family member, but allow yourselves to hope and remember that she would have wanted you to live your lives to the fullest. Do not let her memory fade, instead cherish it for what it was." With these words the royal couple departed and left the family to grieve in peace.

"Thank you again for coming, Noct." She offered him a smile that didn't reach her serious eyes.

"No problem."

Her husband had been quite eager to help her and prove his worth with his Sight. Truthfully it had been a great help and reduced her time performing her duties as an Oracle by half. She didn't doubt that was his plan.

"Doesn't it bother you? Seeing so many unhappy people every day? I know I feel a little depressed."

"You get used to it. I've been doing this for quite many years." He hm'ed and said no more. The white bag flung over his shoulder was empty. She had given fifteen consolation bracelets that day, one per family.

His left hand tentatively reached for her right hand. Internally sighing, she opened her palm and let his fingers interlace with hers. He was awfully touch-starved, had been ever since his friends had departed back to Lucis. It only seemed to worsen the more she indulged him. She wondered where it originated from. He had a loving father who, granted, didn't always have time for his son and he had his three friends who were always ready to offer pats, hugs, high-fives and fist-bumps. She had to remind herself that they all dealt with affection and their need for it differently. She had withdrawn to herself when her relationship with Ravus had grown strained. She had eagerly jumped into relationships that were just a substitute for her brother's approval and love. Perhaps that was one of the reasons the relationships never lasted. She couldn't give her partners what they sought and they couldn't replace the void in her heart left by Ravus. It was ironic, really. She was now married to a man she considered her younger brother yet she felt ill whenever the shy young man showed his fondness through physical gestures.

She dreaded every night when the prince got bolder under the cover of darkness. At first he had merely held her loosely and occasionally buried his nose in her hair or neck, but as days went by his uncertain feather-light touches became needy caresses, his hands eager to explore all of her. His chaste pecks in her hair were replaced by long sensual kisses across her bare neck and shoulders. But even with all these changes he still hesitated to kiss her fully on the lips without her encouragement. It was as if he was afraid of her lack of response or possible rejection. His hands never wandered above her thighs or below her neckline. She was grateful for that. It made her feel she still had some measure of control.

While she didn't exactly encourage his affections, she always made sure not to turn down his advances. She was now his and she had to come to terms with the fact sooner or later. All she really could do was try to stay busy for as long as she could and hope Noctis would lose interest in his nightly pursuits or grow tired waiting for her to return home. Of course that plan had backfired when Noctis offered to help her with her duties. She was genuinely grateful for his help and didn't mind spending time with the person whom she still regarded as her dearest friend – as long as it was under the protection of daylight and public locations. He didn't dare to do anything too intimate while every passing citizen's eyes were fixed on the royal couple.

Their initial cool distance was slowly changing to reflect the warmth of their decade long letter-exchange. They could easily talk about their days, their home and their interests. Noctis had once taken her to a café after helping her with her duties and spotted a Justice Monsters Five arcade. He had insisted showing her how to play it and they had ended up spending a whole hour competing against each other. It was no surprise that Noctis who had played a lot of such games came on top, but she had been pleased to note her own high score was nothing to scoff at. The next morning she had seen their photo on the local tabloids and later that day she found the very same newspaper discarded over her desk with a photo-sized hole in it. When she had inquired from Gentiana what happened to it, the attendant admitted Noctis had cut it and stored it somewhere. Luna had found it curious, but hadn't wasted much thought on the matter and let it be.

He had many strange little quirks like that. Some he had mentioned in his letters, others she uncovered on her own. One of the most bizarre ones she discovered was when the two of them had taken a break and sat down on a bench by her little church. Noctis had taken a pouch filled with cookies from his satchel and offered to share them with her. What happened after still made her nose crinkle in distaste; he took one of those small expandable ketchup packets from his pocket, emptied it on a tissue and dipped his cookies in the thick red liquid. She had nearly choked on her cookie and asked if he was feeling ill or if he had consumed something that completely messed up his taste buds. He had assured that he was completely fine. He had merely developed a strange eating habit after Prompto had dared him to eat his cookies with ketchup. He had been sixteen at the time and it had stuck ever since. She in turn began to carry a packet of mint pastilles in her bag should the prince ever attempt to kiss her after consuming his ketchup cookies.

Luna turned towards their suite, but halted when Noctis tugged at her hand and guided her to the opposite direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I think we've had enough sad faces and dead people for one day. There's something I wanna show you." Sometimes she wondered if Noctis had made it his life's mission to make sure she had downtime from politics, needy citizens and deities.

They arrived to the harbor where countless ships and boats were docked.

"Wait here." He jogged to a boat renter and took out a wrinkled bill from his coat's pocket. The cashier took the bill, her expression mildly annoyed as she straightened it before putting it in the till and handing the change. Oblivious, the young man accepted the gil and keys and moved to the next stand to buy himself a fishing kit.

Outward he appeared nonchalant, but she had quickly learnt the small tells that told her his real state of mind. She noted how he blinked more frequently and how his head was upright and slightly leaning forward in anticipation. There was the slightest spring in his step as he collected his items. His hands were confidently on display instead of stuffed in his pockets like they usually were.

He had changed over the past two weeks. She wasn't sure if it was because he felt the need to appear confident and in control in the absence of his friends or if her reluctant approval of his intimacy had given him a confidence boost. It wasn't just his confidence either. His appearance was slowly changing. He had let his facial hair grow enough to decorate his youthful face with a 5 o'clock shadow. She hadn't been sure what to think when she first saw his unshaven face inches away from hers after waking up. For a brief moment she had thought she had dreamt the whole wedding and that she was safely tugged in Nyx's arms. Noctis' velvety hands on her bare skin had dissolved the brief fantasy quickly. They weren't the worn battle-hardened hands of the glaive. Yet it hadn't been entirely uncomfortable, feeling the young prince's warm breath on her face and the faintest twitch of his fingers on her hip as he dreamt. As long as she blocked out the image of his younger self looking up at her in clear admiration, she could allow herself enjoy the heat of his body surrounding her. It wasn't easy, especially not when he was lucid and she couldn't replace him as Nyx in her head.

She snapped out of her musings when she felt a light wind blow straight into her ear. She jerked back in discomfort and turned to her offender. "Noct!" She shoved him, her tone heavy with disapproval.

"Couldn't resist", he grinned. "You get those thousand mile stares a lot lately. I need to get creative bringing you back to Eos." She smiled faintly. His good mood was highly infectious.

"C'mon, I got us a boat." He held his fishing rod in his other hand while he twirled the keys for the motorboat in the other, a cheery tune on his lips as he whistled.

She sat down on the bench nearest to the boat's bow and carefully placed her trident under the benches. Noctis started the motor and guided the boat far from the sea traffic to a more quiet location. Once he was satisfied with their location he killed the engine and took out his fishing kit.

"You never mentioned you liked to fish." She watched as he chose his bait and cast the line.

"I sort of picked it up on my way here. Didn't have much of a chance to do it within the Wall." His posture was relaxed, his mind at ease away from the public eye. "I was gonna write about it to you, but then I figured I could just show you since we're pretty much surrounded by water." She could see the bobber moving faintly as a fish nibbled the bait.

"Gotcha." The triumphant smirk in his voice was impossible to miss. The tugging intensified. Noctis had to place his boot against the edge of the boat to keep himself upright. "Seems like I got a big one." Luna uncertainly glanced back and forth between her husband and the line.

"Do you need help with that?"

"I've got this!"

She didn't have time to reply when suddenly the dark-clad man was pulled overboard. With a surprised yelp he disappeared underneath the waves. Panic struck her like lightning as she leaned over the edge and peered into the murky waters.

"Noctis?!" She extended her arm under the surface but couldn't reach anything solid. Just as she thought about diving after him, a black mop of wet hair surfaced. It didn't halt its movement. His forehead painfully collided with her jaw followed by a bubbly moan. She held her aching chin for a second before reaching down to pull him by the arm back to the boat. Water dripped over her white dress and the boat from his soaked hair and clothes.

"That didn't go according to plan, I presume." He glared at her sourly as he took off his coat and twisted the excess water out of it. He did the same to his skull printed shirt. Her eyes widened when his hands went for his belt buckle. He raised his eyes uncertainly to hers.

"Please keep your shorts on", she weakly protested. He held his hands up in submission and placed the damp clothes to dry across the boat's bench.

"At least it's sunny. Shouldn't take long to dry up", he mumbled. His boots squelched as he moved. He sat down and attempted to remove them, but the water inside acted like glue.

"Let me." Luna took hold of the heel of his shoe and pulled as hard as she could. The boot finally released its persistent hold on his foot, but flew over the edge from the force.

"Aw, damn." Not about to make his wife take a dip to retrieve his shoe of all things, he summoned a light dagger and warp struck to where he last saw the shoe. Luna retrieved her trident and waited for her husband to resurface.

The first thing to emerge was his shoe, triumphantly held above him before the rest of his bare torso broke the surface. Additionally he held his missing fishing rod in his other hand. The rod's line had tangled itself in his hair. She couldn't hold back the small giggle which soon grew into a full laughter. His eyes lit up in good humour as he swam towards the sound of her mirth. She extended her trident for him to grab on and pulled him to the boat's edge. He hauled himself back into the boat, a silly grin plastered on his dripping face.

"Let's not do that again."

She shook her head in agreement and covered her mouth, her shoulders still shaking from laughter as she attempted to calm herself down. He expectantly offered his other foot to her and she pulled his remaining shoe off with much better success. She sat down next to him and took hold of the line to follow it through his wet hair and carefully pull it off.

"Reaper only knows how you managed to throw my shoe right next to my fishing rod."

"It was all intentional, I assure you."

"Oh, so you're _that_ kind of oracle, too." He wiggled his brows at her suggestively. She snorted and lightly shoved him with her left hand. "Well, great Oracle, why don't you tell me my future?"

She pulled the remaining line from his hair and lightly tapped the tip of his nose. "Let's see. You'll live a long, happy and healthy life surrounded by loved ones. You will travel the world and live your dreams."

He made a face at her. "That sounds like something taken from the zodiac section of a tabloid."

"It most likely is. Basically some of the most wanted things by humans." She lifted the end of the fishing rod's line. "Seems like your fish took both hook and bait with it."

He shrugged. "We'll get it next time." His expression turned sly. "But feel free to pray and ask Leviathan to give us a hand next time."

"I'm sure that will be a lot of help." She waved her own hands for emphasis.

The prince chuckled. "Fine, ask Her to lend us a fin." He set his useless fishing rod aside. "Speaking of wishes, do you have any of your own? And don't say anything like world peace or freedom from the Scourge. I mean something personal that benefits only you." He gently poked her bare arm.

Luna's eyes lost their merriment. She clasped her hands in her lap and eyed their touching knees, her jaw tightly clenched shut. She wished she had married Nyx instead. She wished she loved Noctis like a wife loves her husband. She wished she had a healthy relationship with her brother. She wished she wasn't a former princess or an Oracle. She just wanted to be Luna, to be a successful gardener and read as many adventure stories as she could fit in her bookshelves. None of the above were something she felt she could share with Noctis, especially not about her feelings towards him and her former escort.

Noctis eyed her curiously, his smile slowly dying as he sensed her unease. "Luna?"

"I wish for a library", she finally decided.

"A library? The one downtown isn't to your liking?" he teased.

"No, I mean", she fidgeted. "I want a personal library filled with exciting stories I can escape reality with. I want it to have many stories like the one you lent me. I want...", she trailed off, glancing up to his expecting eyes and lowering her gaze back to her lap. "I want you there. In my library. I'd read you all the stories."

His damp arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to a tender side hug. "I'll be there. Promise."

She tentatively let her cheek rest against his. She was a liar. A horrible, horrible liar. But if she lied about her true feelings enough, maybe she would eventually believe them herself. Maybe, just maybe, she could fool herself into falling in love with this wonderful man. Had she been anyone else she would have been burning with desire being pressed so snugly against the prince's bare chest that still glistened with water drops. Had she been someone else she would've felt faint inhaling his masculine scent mixed with the smell of salt water. Her heart should've been racing from the warmth of his toned arm around her slender shoulders. Instead she felt nothing of the above. Just vague discomfort, like she was intimately pressed against Ravus. She shuddered lightly at the repulsive comparison.

"You make it sound like it will definitely come true."

"It'll definitely come true!" he assured her and kissed the top of her head while stroking her upper arm. "In the meantime you have to settle for the sitting room and the books I bring you from the city's library." Her heart felt heavy within her breast as guilt and shame gnawed at her insides. He sounded so happy.

"Sounds good." Her voice was barely above whisper. He mistook her quietness for bashfulness and detached himself from her to give her some room to breathe. The wide grin on his face showed no signs of fading as he settled down across from her and pulled his still wet shirt over his head. He revved the engine to life and turned the boat back towards Altissia.

* * *

Luna closed _The Wild Rose_. Their first book read from cover to cover together.

"I did _not_ expect that ending", Noctis commented.

"I saw it coming."

"Pft. Don't believe you." He kissed the back of her head.

"I'm the Oracle, don't question my foreseeing powers." She playfully pinched the hand resting over her stomach. "Although, I will admit that having read hundreds of adventure stories I might have learnt to anticipate certain story elements." She set the book beside them and leaned back against him. It had become sort of a ritual for them to have a shared reading hour in the sitting room after she was done with her daily duties. She could tell he looked forward to these quiet moments. She did, too, but not for the same reasons as him. When she read she was completely immersed in the story and forgot about her worries and guilt. She forgot that she was hurting her dearest friend without him even realizing it.

"Fair enough."

The more the two spent time together, the more it felt like they were adopting each other's habits. Ignis had commented how the prince was more of a night owl than an early bird yet these days he woke up early and made sure she ate before leaving. He would then take a short nap and get his day started before locating her and offering help wherever he could. She had never been one to take naps, but now she found herself dozing surprisingly often. Usually her husband wasn't far off and was more than happy to provide her with a warm cushion to lean against. Just like now.

She could feel his breath deepen and his hold on her slacken. It didn't take long for her to follow his example.

* * *

Something coarse tickled her face. Her stirring mind recognized it as stubble. Warm lips peppered her cheeks with gentle butterfly kisses. She giggled and lifted her hand to lazily caress his jaw and neck. He inhaled sharply under her touch, his pulse pounding against her palm. Her hand trailed down to his collar and playfully tugged at it. He understood her silent request but took a few seconds before he hesitantly complied. His warmth left her for a second as he sat up to toss his shirt aside. Still yet to bother opening her eyes, she blindly searched for his body and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down against her. He breathed laboriously. She didn't recall the glaive ever being so easily flustered. He let out a strangled squeak when her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms were uselessly hanging next to her head as if he didn't know where to put them. Irritated, she removed one of her arms from his neck and guided his hand beneath her blouse. His cool fingertips remained motionless on her skin.

What was he doing? With a wakeup like that she thought he would've been more eager to get things going.

She covered his hand with hers and slowly dragged it upwards. His heavy breathing grew erratic when his palm found the supple skin of her breast. She let go of his hand and moved her hand to his hair. Had he changed its style? His usual braids were nowhere to be found and his shaved sides had silky locks just as the middle of his scalp.

"Nyx?" she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Noctis' eyes which were half-hidden under his bangs. His pupils were dilated with desire, but his breathing had halted and his mouth was stretched into a thin line as realization slowly dawned on him. The lustful haze left his gaze, raw hurt taking its place.

 _Oh no._

He withdrew his hand from her blouse and sat up. Her legs that still remained locked around his waist held him down. With a low growl he warped through her petrified hold and picked up his shirt. He pulled it on with more force than was necessary.

"Why did you never tell me?"

She blinked at his question and sat up, her lower abdomen throbbing from unsatisfied flesh.

"What?"

He refused to face her. His stance was tense, his shoulders were slightly raised and his hands were clenched into fists. "About you and Nyx. You never mentioned any of your exes in your letters. Hell, I didn't even realize you had dated men before I did some digging around your office." Her blood turned to ice at this revelation. How could he just rummage through her personal belongings like that? "I told you everything there was to know about me. I told you things even my best friend doesn't know! But you never could return the favour, could you." His voice was strangled as he forcefully bottled the emotions which threatened to surface. "I thought you finally accepted me when you told me your wish." He laughed bitterly. "I thought you had moved on and that I wasn't just a consolation prize to you."

His body shook as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "I've tried everything to appeal to you. I supported you, I did my best to make sure you didn't bury yourself under a too heavy workload or forget about your most basic bodily needs. I thought long and hard on finding something we could share and bond over. I was even willing to change my appearance to be more attractive in your eyes." He turned around, his eyes blazing. He took a step closer to her, his body language screaming aggression. "But none of that was good enough for you?!"

"I never asked for any of this. I never asked you to change or do me favours." Her voice was chillingly calm, a complete opposite to her husband's heated rage. "I could not simply conjure romantic feelings towards you out of thin air."

"So why lie to me? Why lead me on if you hate every second of it?" He stepped closer until she was backed against a wall.

Shame weighed her gaze down. She couldn't meet his accusing glare, so she opted to stare at his collar. Her voice was void of any emotion. "Because you are my husband. I belong to you."

His grip on her forearms was painfully tight. "Maybe on the damn papers you do, but your heart was never mine to have, now was it." She flinched. "Tell me… If Nyx Ulric were to visit while I was away, what would happen? And don't you fucking dare lie to me."

Finally she dared to look him in the eye, confident that she could tell him the honest truth. "Nothing. I would do what was required of me as a graceful host. I would do nothing outside of strict professionalism. I cannot afford to love another man, not anymore. Even if I have yet to convince my heart to completely let go of those feelings, I would never betray you or our union."

He studied her, but found nothing hinting at dishonesty. "I guess there was something you were truthful about, after all." She had no clue what he might be referring to, so she remained silent. "Gentiana told me your wedding dress symbolized lifelong loyalty. You did always put duty above everything else. I should've known you saw our union as nothing more than a duty and did only what was expected of you." His voice was hoarse. All his anger spent, he let go of her arms and left.

Bruises formed where he had gripped her. She would have to wear long sleeves the next day or people would start gossiping. The last thing they needed was their union to be questioned when the peace between Lucis and Niflheim hung in balance. She shook her head. There she went again; thinking of duty when she had just stomped on her husband's feelings and possibly ruined everything between them.

She left the room, but didn't see any clues where Noctis might have ran off to. She checked every room within their suite and asked every servant she passed, but he remained elusive. Perhaps it was for the best she didn't seek him out yet. Cool heads would offer better results than heated hearts.

Glancing at the grandfather clock in their bedroom, she deemed it time to get ready for the next meeting. She had hoped he would join her, but that would have to wait for another time.

* * *

By the time she returned home followed by 'mr. Bucket head', there was still no sign of Noctis. She was beginning to worry. Taking out her phone, she quickly texted him to let him know she was home. There was nothing else she could really say. As expected there was no reply.

"Gentiana, has Noctis mentioned where he has gone?"

The dark-clad attendant helped Luna out of her coat. "He said something about going for a walk. He could be in any number of places, I'm afraid."

"Thank you."

Gentiana guided the android back to its usual idling room while Luna headed to the sitting room where Umbra and Pryna were lounging. She sat down by her desk and took out paper and a feather pen. If she couldn't find or reach him, Umbra would. The males looked out for each other, after all.

She tied her letter with a cloth binding to Umbra's leg and sent him on his way.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her bedroom's door opening. She remained still and continued her slow breathing. Noctis walked behind the screen where Gentiana had left his pajamas. She kept her eyes closed and listened to him shuffle to the bed. The mattress lightly dipped under his weight. He didn't crawl close to her like he had done for the past week. Instead he kept to his side, as far away from her as he physically could. It reminded her of their wedding night. Oh, how the tables had turned.

She crinkled her nose as the stench of beer hit her in full force. He must've been out drinking to numb his heartache. She wanted to turn around and reach out to him, but she was afraid she'd only chase him away yet again. She had done enough damage for one day. Tomorrow was a new day, maybe they could reconcile after a good night's sleep.

Both of them laid still, backs towards each other. Neither of them slept for another hour.

* * *

The following week dragged on slowly. Gone were the lighthearted moments shared together. Noctis didn't wake up early anymore to keep her company during breakfast, so she continued her previous habit of skipping the meal altogether. She stopped informing him of her whereabouts, so he never came to help her. They didn't see each other until late in the evening. They would eat their supper in silence and do their evening rituals before retiring. No words were exchanged. Only tense silence and a cool distance remained between them.

When she inquired Gentiana what her husband had been doing while she was away, her attendant had mentioned he spent most of his time with her two dogs. Sometimes he was seen in the sitting room texting with his three friends. She had even once spotted him writing a letter on her desk and readying it to be wrapped on one of the dogs' legs, but he would change his mind at the last second and burn it with a miniature fire spell. Luna wondered what he had written to her.

Sometimes the prince would disappear without a word and return at odd hours. He often smelled of beer. Gentiana had mentioned seeing him return home covered in blood. When Luna had panicked at the mention of blood, Gentiana had been quick to assure her that it wasn't his blood or any human's. He had been venting his anger on beasts and daemons outside the city. And when that hadn't been enough he had signed himself up to participate in the coliseum's fights. Luna highly doubted it was such a great idea to attract attention when he was supposed to be a symbol of peace as well as behave like the son of royalty that he was.

One day when she was out again walking down the streets of Altissia and blessing those who required it, she got a text from Gentiana.

'Noctis has gone to the coliseum.'

She quickly replaced her phone in her bag and called a passing boatman over. She would go see the spectacle herself and make sure he wouldn't do anything he'd later regret. She was still his wife. It was her duty.

The coliseum was packed nearly full, but thanks to her title she managed to secure a VIP seat. Five gladiators stood in the middle of the arena. On closer inspection she realized one of the 'men' was in fact an android, but it was unlike any magitek troop she had ever seen. The machine wore a uniform decorated with Niflheim's pompous Behemoth design. Next to it stood a tall woman who could've easily passed for a man had she been wearing something less form-fitting. Her long blond hair was tied to a ponytail. Her features and her weapon identified her as a Tenebraean. Tenebrae's military had been famous for utilizing rapiers before it had been disbanded in favour of Niflheim-controlled magitek troops. The two men next to her appeared to be of mixed heritages. She suspected the other one was native to Accordo while the other might've been from Lestallum if his green and white outfit was anything to go by. Lestallumians were on par with Niflheimians when it came to patriotism. Lastly stood a man wearing a modified Lucian Crownsguard's uniform. Even with a mask and goggles hiding his features Luna could tell it was Noctis. The way he stood, the way he carried himself. It was all familiar. He held his favoured Engine Blade in his right hand. If nothing else, he had had the sense to somewhat hide his identity, even if using the sword his father had gifted him or wearing royal black were not the most discreet of ideas.

A horn blared and the electrified gates were lifted. A horde of wild beasts was released for the gladiators to fight. The android whirred into action and opened rapid fire on a pack of goblins. The Tenebraean woman engaged with a coeurl in a deadly dance of claws, teeth and blade. The Accordian fended against several sabertusks with his spear. Luna turned her gaze to her husband who was effortlessly downing beasts of different species left and right. He seemed to be in his element. The crowd cheered as he executed a rather fancy backflip and struck his blade through the scaly hide of a sea devil.

The Lestallumian wasn't doing too well against a flan. Its wobbly flesh seemed to absorb each strike of the man's knives. His throwing knives hung uselessly from the creature's colourful body. The flan lunged forward. Its flight was cut short as Noctis descended on it and pierced its rubbery hide accompanied by the sound of the blade's engine revving.

Luna exhaled, her hand covering her rapidly beating heart. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath. Noctis helped the other contestants to finish their opponents.

Another blow of a horn signaled the release of their next opponent. A giant malboro was ushered forward by security guards with electrified rods. It slithered slowly, its gaping mouth revealing several rows of tiny sharp teeth. Saliva trickled from its mouth as it smelled potential prey all around it. The foolhardy Accordian rushed towards the giant vegetable while the other four stood their ground. The beast exhaled green fumes that instantly knocked the man unconscious. The Tenebraean woman attempted to strike at the tentacled monstrosity from its blindside, but was rewarded with a hard smack from one of its thick tentacles. Luna shook her head. The creature had no eyesight to rely on; it couldn't be caught by surprise that easily.

The Niflheimian android opened fire on the malboro, but the creature curled in on itself, its thick meaty tentacles shielding its core from the bullets. It slithered forward while the machine backtracked to keep its distance. With a sudden lunge the malboro landed on top of the android and crushed it under its massive weight. Luna could hear the sound of metal crunching all the way to her seat. The machine's gun arm ceased its fire when it stopped receiving power. The malboro couldn't smell anything edible from the android so it turned its attention towards the three remaining contestants.

Noctis who had borrowed the unconscious Accordian's spear launched himself up in the air and threw the spear to the top of the malboro's head. The creature let out an inhuman wail of pain, its tentacles lashing blindly all around it. Noctis landed on its head and was about to deliver the finishing blow, but lost his balance when his opponent tossed around violently. One of the tentacles got hold of his leg. It lifted him high up above its giant mouth. Luna stood up and gripped the edge of the rail tightly. He couldn't give away his identity, but he should never even entertain the thought of sacrificing his life for secrecy. She ran from her private booth down the stairs, trying to find her way to the arena. She wasn't sure what she'd do, but she had to save him!

The Tenebraean gladiator cleaved the tentacle off its host. Noctis fell with a heavy thud to the ground. He was safe! Luna halted and remained at the stairs between cheering crowds and watched.

The woman helped Noctis up to his feet while the Lestallumian kept the creature busy. The prince retrieved his fallen Engine Blade and resumed his battle stance. Side by side the Tenebraean and Lucian attacked the monster, cleaving its tentacles and effectively disarming it. The Lestallumian evaded its razor sharp teeth and threw the remaining throwing knives to its gaping mouth. Some fluid Luna presumed to be its blood mixed with saliva dribbled to the coliseum's sandy floor. Once the malboro was completely disarmed from tentacles, Noctis motioned for the Tenebraean to climb his shoulders. He rushed forward and boosted the woman up high enough to jump on the malboro's back and finish it off.

The crowd exploded with cheers, screams and wild applause. The electric gate was switched off and medical staff rushed to revive and purge the poisons from the unconscious Accordian. A cleaner came to collect what was left of the Niflheimian android.

With a shaky breath Luna watched as the contestants received their results on the wide screens followed by a round of applause. The Tenebraean had ranked first for her bravery and for finishing off the last opponent. Noctis came as a close second, his tactics and impressive aerobatics notably mentioned. They were rewarded with trophies and bottles of champagne which they excitedly popped open and showered each other with. According to the billboards there had been originally fifty contestants of which the five had come out victorious. The top three were rewarded.

Relieved that her husband was in one piece and hadn't revealed his identity, she followed the crowd outside and waited to catch a boat. She saw from the corner of her eye Noctis chatting with the Tenebraean woman. Both were holding their trophies and teeming with excitement and pride. Luna turned back towards the canal hoping Noctis wouldn't spot her. Unfortunately her Oracle's dress and trident were not exactly indiscernible.

"Thought you'd be busy with your duties." His husky voice froze her in her tracks.

"I heard you were participating." She slowly turned to face him. His goggles completely obscured his eyes and the mask covered all of his lower face. "I was worried."

He tapped the handle of his blade absently. "Now why would that be? Is it your _duty_ as my wife to make sure I don't do anything reckless?"

She flinched at how he stressed the word 'duty'. "You could say that. But most of all I was worried my dearest friend who hasn't been quite clear in the head recently was biting more than he could chew."

"'Your dearest friend'", he snorted. "What a joke." He pushed past her and took the first available boat. Luna hurried as fast as her heels and long hem would allow her to the boat before it could depart without her.

"Noct, you may not realize it, but my feelings for you have remained the same. Just because of", she awkwardly glanced at the boatman before continuing in a quiet voice, "our disagreement, doesn't mean I don't regard you as my friend."

"So I've been friend-zoned by my wife. Great."

She grabbed his arm and hissed: "We are _not_ having this conversation here."

He pulled his arm from her grip. "You started it."

She sighed and faced away from him. He was being so pigheaded. The boat came to a stop. Noctis hopped off the boat and didn't bother helping her up. Thankfully the boatman had the courtesy to do it instead. She paid him and followed the surly man.

"Noctis, wait."

He kept going. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, the trophy was tugged under his arm and his stance was tense. She lifted the hem of her dress and moved to block his way. "What do you want, Luna?"

"To clear the air between us."

"You made it perfectly clear that there was nothing romantic between us. The only one you have eyes for is your past flame. I don't see how you could possibly benefit from 'clearing the air between us'."

Now she was beginning to lose her patience. "In case you have not noticed we are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. The very least we can do is to get along. I had sworn to be your loyal companion and steadfast friend if nothing else."

"Doesn't have to be so." His voice was surprisingly quiet. "I could just move back to Insomnia while you go back to Tenebrae. You still have your duties and I have to ready myself to succeed the throne one day. You wouldn't have to see me ever again. Our marriage would still hold on paper, but you could have as many lovers as you want."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was giving her a way out, a free passage out of this mess. It was tempting, very tempting.

 _He's your husband now and you have a duty to him as well_ , Gladiolus' words rang in her mind. If there was one thing Lunafreya Nox Fleuret understood it was duty, obligations and loyalty.

"No."

Noctis' defiantly crossed arms unfolded in surprise. "Huh?"

"I won't leave you. Not ever. I didn't make my wedding vows lightly." Her hand rose over her heart, pleading for him to understand. "I admit I have lied to you and given into your affections out of duty. I have always regarded you as my younger brother and having you touch me like that-" She lowered her eyes in shame. "It sickened me. For the longest time I've tried to fill up the hole in my heart left by Ravus. I sought platonic love from men who could not give it to me while in return I could not give them what they wanted."

Noctis scratched his neck and shook his head a little in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense. How come you thinking I was Nyx and trying to seduce me into bedding you count as need for platonic love? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Nyx was the first man I ever had romantic feelings for. The more you and I exchanged letters the more I felt like I was slowly coming to terms with me and Ravus' nonexistent relationship. You filled that hole in me. Because of that I was able to feel other than platonic love towards Nyx."

Noctis sighed and lifted the goggles to rest on his forehead and pulled his mask off to reveal his cleanly shaved face. "Are you saying you're incapable of seeing me as your lover, because you replaced Ravus with me?"

She shook her head and dropped her hand to her side. "No. I just need time. I am confident I will fall in love with you, someday."

"Just promise me something."

She lifted her gaze to his wistful blue eyes.

"Don't fake your feelings for me. Tell me if I'm crossing the line. I want you to accept me as I am, not as some warped reflection of Nyx Ulric."

Tears spilled from her cerulean eyes. "I promise", she whispered. He opened his arms in an invitation. She dropped her trident and rushed to his embrace, burying her face to the crook of his neck. His hands stroked her back soothingly. He said nothing even as her tears soaked his uniform's collar. They stayed like that for a few minutes; listening to their collective breathing and soaking in each other's warmth.

"C'mon. Let's go home." He released her from his embrace and retrieved his discarded trophy and mask. Luna picked up her trident and hesitantly took hold of his free hand. His fingers interlaced with hers and gave her an assuring squeeze. Hand-in-hand they walked the rest of the way to their suite.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter will be heavy on fluff, because I can't deal with people fighting, even if they're fictional._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Not a fairytale  
Genre: Romance, humor, angst  
Summary: Their marriage may have not been a fairytale, but they dared to hope. Together.

 **Warning:** Includes so much senseless fluff you might puke sugar and rainbows by the time you're done.

 **Chapter 5**

"Well, well. If it ain't the prince 'imself. What can I do fer ye today?"

"Heard there was a troublesome hunt mark." Noctis casually leaned against the bar counter.

"Ah, ye be talkin' 'bout the sea devil matron. She's one mean ol' lady, I tell ye. Been sinking some lighter boats an' 'ttacking them civilians on the other side o' the shore. You be doin' us all a mighty favour if ye put 'er down."

"Count on it." The prince took the wanted poster from the billboard, folded it and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"I see ye don't order any drinks anymore. Things gotten better?" The middle-aged man eyed the Lucian curiously. The prince had been somewhat of a regular customer. He would come at odd hours; in the middle of the night or early afternoon. Always alone and surrounded by a cold aloof aura. He did little to hide his identity, but he acted civil and didn't attract attention so he was mostly left alone. When the Lucian began to slay wanted beasts for him, the bartender repaid the deeds both with gil and ushering any nosy reporters out while the prince was enjoying his drink. They had developed a mutual respect.

"Yup. Lot better. I'll see you later." The bartender watched Noctis hurry off to a boat where his wife waited. She smiled warmly to her husband and patted the empty space next to her as an invitation. The prince sat down, put his arm around her and showed the poster. The boat moved out of the man's sight.

"I guess she's got something do with your improvement", he muttered to himself as he wiped a shot glass.

* * *

Noctis dismissed his _Zweihander_. The matron's scaly hide had proven too tough for his regular swords. He had had no other choice but to brutally smash its skull with his greatsword.

A sharp bark brought his attention to his canine companion.

"What's that, boy?" He followed the husky's line of sight and saw Pryna jogging towards them. A letter was wrapped around her foreleg. The white dog barked in greeting and offered her paw. Noctis chuckled and kneeled down to shake it before removing Luna's letter.

' _I've made the arrangements for our move to Insomnia_ _. We will depart once your companions arrive._ '

A wide grin stretched his lips. It had been only little over a month since he saw Prompto, Gladio and Ignis yet he missed them terribly. He felt their absence especially during his and Luna's cold war – as he liked to refer to it to get a laugh out of his wife. He missed his father, too, even though he had come to terms with his absence a long time ago. He would return home as a new man, someone his father could be proud to call his son.

Noctis traced Luna's elegant handwriting with his thumb. Even with mobile phones available they had silently agreed to continue their age-old tradition of using dog mail. It was somehow much more intimate and personal. His phone could be bugged and his texts read without his consent, but the letters were protected by highly loyal – and should the need arise, aggressive – mail carriers. He brought the letter close to his face. He could faintly smell her perfume from it. Settling down next to the sea devil's corpse he pulled a ballpoint pen from his pocket. He had made it a habit to carry one in his pocket at all times. He turned her letter and wrote on the blank side.

' _I'm sure Gentiana will feel right at home surrounded by men in black._ ' He wrapped the letter back to Pryna's leg. She cantered off without delay.

"Guess we gotta bring back souvenirs for the good bartender if we want to collect that bounty, eh?" Umbra wagged his tail and sat down next to the carcass while Noctis took a picture with his phone. He removed a single scale from its soft belly and headed to their boat. Umbra leapt inside and rose to his hind legs, leaning his forelegs over the edge. Noctis chuckled and pushed the boat off the shore.

"I know, boy. I can't wait to get home." He wasn't referring to Insomnia. His home was where his heart was.

* * *

He sat on the balcony swing and watched the sunset. He wasn't sure if Luna would finish reading the next book before their escort arrived, so he had bought a book from the bookstore around the corner in favour of borrowing one from the library.

His phone vibrated. Eagerly he read her coordinates and warp struck across several blocks to meet her. Once she spotted the phantom-like blue projection from his warp she smiled and waved. He grinned and returned the wave midair. Her joy morphed to horror as he plummeted towards the stone street. On the last second he warped and cartwheeled safely to his feet.

"You really must stop doing that!" she chastised him.

"You gotta admit it's pretty impressive." He nudged her side.

"Fine, I yield. It _is_ impressive. Know what else is impressive? The rate at which you're giving me grey hairs." She frowned.

"I think you'd look good in grey. Would fit the monochromatic theme of Insomnia."

She giggled. Noctis offered her his arm and she accepted it without hesitation. 'Mr. Bucket head' was nowhere to be seen. He noted the tracker was absent from her Oracle's trident.

"I placed the tracker on the storeroom's door. It thinks I'm right next to it", she said as if reading his mind. "I won't be needing any Imperial protection when the Crownsguard arrive."

"Got that right."

When they arrived to their bedroom Noctis went to retrieve the book he had left on the balcony swing. Luna removed her heels and lifted her long hem to avoid stumbling as she made her way behind the screen.

"Wait."

She halted and glanced curiously at the prince. "What is it?"

He set the book on the bed and hesitantly moved to stand beside her. "I just wanted to tell you that you look really good in that dress."

She demurely lowered her gaze, her left hand clasping her right arm. "Thank you."

"I think the crescent necklace looked good with it. I haven't seen you wear it since you held the speech. Why's that?"

"I didn't realize you liked it so much", she murmured. "I did not wish to wear it because it reminded me of Nyx. He gave it to me. It felt somehow wrong, like I was cheating on you."

His brows shot up in surprise. "So you've fought your feelings for him all this time?" She bit her lower lip and nodded. He crossed his arms and pursed his lips in thought. "What if I regifted it to you? Would you consider wearing it?"

Her eyes finally rose to meet his. "Only if you put it on for me. No-one else is allowed to take it off or put it on me."

His hands gently took her hands in his. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She retrieved the necklace from her jewelry box and handed it to him with a smile. A pleasant shiver ran through her as his fingers danced lightly on her neck. After fastening it he placed a tender kiss on the bare skin visible between the collar and bodice of her dress. She coyly glanced at him over her shoulder and took a step back to let her back rest against his chest. His arms lifted around her waist almost as if on their own accord. Her arms followed and settled over his. She gently swayed to an unheard melody. His feet followed. They slow-danced to their own private tune with only the crescent moon above as their witness.

* * *

"Luna?"

"Hm?" She tied sylleblossoms into a bracelet. It was their last day in Altissia. She would have a servant remain with her letter and bracelet to let Ravus know she had gone to join her husband's family. He would most likely arrive the next week to a political meeting held in Altissia and stop by to check on her. She would do her all to keep the two princes from crossing paths.

"Remember our wedding day?"

That seemed to come out of nowhere. "Of course. How could I forget?"

He sat down next to her on the couch and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you remember that letter you sent me via Umbra?"

She tilted her head, but couldn't recall anything concerning letters.

"You wrote 'I've waited for this day'. I've been wondering for a while now what you meant by it. I know I got the message completely wrong." He pulled a familiar condom from his coat's breast pocket.

"I can't believe you still carry that thing around with you." She crinkled her nose, but to her surprise she could feel a steady heat building inside her.

"Hey, you never know. It was a wedding gift from Prompto. Wouldn't wanna hurt his feelings by throwing it away." He pocketed it and buried his face in her neck. She carefully pulled away from him and snatched his arm to try the unfinished bracelet on it.

"I simply meant that I had waited to meet you. I actually wrote that letter the day before. Umbra located you a little late since you were already onboard by the time I sent him. When he got around delivering it to you, I was so exhausted I couldn't think of anything besides a soft feather pillow." She removed the bracelet from his wrist and continued to work. "I'm truly sorry for being so insensitive that day. No-one deserves such behavior on their wedding day, least of all you."

"I forgave you a long time ago", he assured her. She finished the bracelet and placed it next to her letter addressed to Ravus. The heat still remained. Sitting back beside her husband she patted her lap invitingly. Noctis eyed her in confusion. She gently pulled him to lie down, letting his head rest in her lap.

"This is new", he commented as her fingers combed through his dark locks.

"Good kind of new, I hope."

"Very good", he hummed. His lashes fluttered shut as she massaged his scalp. He greedily inhaled her scent and searched for her free hand. He brought it to his lips and held it there, imitating her other hand's motion by stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Do you wanna ride with me back to Insomnia? Got room for one more on the Regalia."

She paused tending to his scalp. "If you're certain. I don't wish to intrude."

He turned his head to place a kiss on her stomach. "I know for a fact Prompto would like to talk with you. Besides it'd be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know them better. You'll be seeing them a lot."

She smiled warmly as she pushed his bangs from his eyes. "I'd like that."

Gentiana knocked on the door and entered the sitting room. Neither of them bothered trying to hide their intimate position.

"It is time, Highnesses. Our escort has arrived."

* * *

"... And there's this arcade me and Noct visited every day after class. Is it true that you actually played JMF? I read the online news and tabloids of Accordo in case they'd have an article about you two. There was a picture, but it only showed Noct playing while the headline made it sound you were both playing", Prompto chattered excitedly. A small fond grin tugged at Noctis' lips. He had missed his best friend, but even he found Prompto's verbal diarrhea amusing. The energetic blond could hardly close his mouth.

"JMF?" Luna hesitantly asked.

"Justice Monsters Five, of course!"

"Oh, that. Yes, yes I did."

"Did you win?"

She slyly glanced at her husband before offering her most sincere doe-eyes to the younger man. "Of course."

"In what reality?" Noctis butted in. "You didn't even come close."

"Don't mind him, Luna. Noct's not one to admit defeat, particularly when it comes to games and high scores." Gladio grinned.

Noctis huffed and rolled his eyes. "Betrayed by my own bodyguard."

"Now you know what it feels like." Luna kept her voice carefully neutral, but Noctis recognized the humorous glint in her eye. It was her cue for a joke. "I was betrayed by both of my most loyal servants; my dog and attendant. Why, I had to constantly worry when I'd be assaulted next."

"A cruel fate, indeed", Ignis commented.

"It certainly is. And now I'm kidnapped and taken to a foreign country."

"Without the 'kid'", Noctis corrected.

Prompto sagely nodded. "You'll have to deal with a lot of napping in the Crown City. Noct's notorious for that."

Luna had quickly learnt the quartet couldn't get through a day without a pun or two. Even when they had stopped to rescue a lone traveller who did not have the sense to stay indoors after nightfall, she had heard at least three puns as the men fought against an iron giant. Her personal favourite had been Prompto's "Oh, the _irony_!" when Gladio had disarmed the daemon and lifted its giant sword with Noctis to penetrate its armoured skin. She could've sent the daemon back whence it came on her own, but she had recognized Noctis' eagerness to show his combat prowess and stepped aside to let the men handle it. It had been quite the sight to see the four men work so seamlessly together as if they were of the same mind. She had seen Nyx demonstrate his warping abilities, but as she now compared the two it felt like a pale imitation of the full potential that only one of Lucian royalty could achieve.

"By the way, Luna." Prompto turned around casually in his seat to mischievously grin at the prince. "Did you know Noct has a special collection that you'd find interesting?"

" _Prompto_ ", Noctis warned.

"Oh?"

Her husband jumped forward to clamp his hand over the freckled youth's blabbering mouth.

"What he means to say is that we also have a garden within the palace and would happily help you grow sylleblossoms for your consolation bracelets!" he exclaimed over Prompto's muffled protests. He glared at his best friend and pinched the blond's lips when he cheekily attempted his once proven tongue-trick.

"Ow! No fair." He rubbed his smarting lips after Noctis released his hold.

"I wonder if sylleblossoms can grow in this climate." Luna absently eyed the passing desert scenery of Leide.

"Most certainly", Ignis assured. "The green house has many exotic flora from across Eos. If it can grow in Accordo then I don't see why they wouldn't thrive within Insomnia."

"It's nothing like this within the Wall. Leide's wasteland is mostly a result from bombings. Magitek missiles ain't exactly nature friendly." Gladio crossed his tattooed arms.

"Hopefully this peace gives us a chance to rebuild and plant new seeds for future generations." Luna's eyes were wistful, her tone solemn.

Noctis' gaze involuntarily dropped to his coat's pocket where Prompto's wedding gift still waited. Future generations, she said. He wondered if one day he would have children. It was expected, even required of him as the sole heir to the throne. He only wished his wife wouldn't be pressured to perform her wifely duties. He already felt guilty for what had transpired between them in Altissia. He was hopeful, however. She had promised to stay true to her feelings. Instead of withdrawing from his touch completely, she had tentatively accepted his affections, even encouraged them.

They had kissed during their stay in Galdin Quay. It had been so different from their first kiss – he didn't count the wedding kiss for obvious reasons. Somehow it had felt mutual and not just like emotionless movement of lips against his. Her lips had been warm and he could've sworn they had curved into a shy smile.

When they had parted for air, he had jokingly asked her if it had felt like kissing a brother.

"No", she had answered. His heart had skipped a beat when she opened her dark blue eyes, her pupils dilated from need and want. "I could do with another."

He had never been one to follow orders, but in that instant he obeyed so fast he knocked them both off their seats. Needless to say, business was as usual; his eagerness led to embarrassment and a bruised ego. The latter had been easily mended with a muffled giggle while the former hadn't mattered once he realized she was just as nervous as he was.

Noctis jumped and awoke from his musings when he felt Luna's head lean against his shoulder. She softly yawned and wrapped both of her arms around his.

"Seems like she's had lessons from you, Noct." Prompto grinned. The prince merely lifted the index finger of his free hand to his lips to signal silence and followed her example.

* * *

King Regis was waiting along with Cor by the steps of the Citadel when they arrived. Ignis parked the Regalia. Noctis helped his wife out of the car and held her arm as he guided her to his father.

"Welcome to Insomnia, Lunafreya. It is good to see you", the elderly man smiled warmly.

"It has been a long time, Your Majesty." She politely curtsied.

Cor remained completely still as he stood behind his liege. His permanent scowl couldn't be outmatched even by Ignis. As the rest of the entourage stepped out of the cars, the grim Marshal budged. The almost unnoticeable movement attracted Noctis' attention. The older man's eyes were firmly set on one of Lunafreya's servants. The prince turned around and followed Cor's gaze. Gentiana stood serenely among the servants. Her eyes were glued to the old man's in return. Some sort of understanding seemed to pass between the two, but the moment was over within seconds. They didn't acknowledge the other's presence for the rest of the day. Noctis could only speculate how the two knew each other and what their relationship might've been.

They were ushered inside and offered a chance to wash up and change clothes before the small welcoming feast. Noctis really didn't deem it necessary, especially when it meant wearing that damned suit again, but he understood the need to acknowledge the arrival of another royalty. He saw Gentiana walk with Luna to the guest chamber to get ready. The blonde smiled as he caught her eye. He pouted pitifully while she contained her titter.

Ignis cleared his throat. "Ready, Highness?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this", he muttered. "And don't touch the hair."

* * *

He had seen his wife in many different outfits; casual, formal, dresses, skirts, tunics. One thing they all had in common was the colour white. He wasn't prepared when Luna emerged from the chamber dressed in traditional Lucian black. The black dress was the complete opposite of her form-fitting, pure white Oracle's dress that left little to his overactive imagination. The black dress had long wide sleeves that hung past her fingertips and a long hem that dragged on the floor even as she wore high heels. It hid almost all of her shapely figure, but at the same time it was more alluring than even her white summer dress that he had purposely drenched with Umbra's help. A cloth belt with the Reaper's symbols was wrapped around her waist. Her long blond hair had been gathered up to a loose bun with dishevelled tresses hanging from it to frame her face. The crescent moon pendant was absent from her slender neck.

His breath hitched as she stepped closer, heels clicking against the marble floor. She extended her arm, the long sleeve revealing her slim wrist and closed hand. "Here." She placed the necklace in his palm and turned her back to him. He noted she was faintly smiling as he fastened the lock.

"Do I look like a Mrs. Caelum now?" She did a little twirl, her sleeves and hem glided around her like a dancer's ribbon.

"Might need a few more skull buttons, but that'll have to do for now." She good-naturedly smacked his arm. He grinned and offered his gloved hand. She placed hers on top of his and followed him to the dining room.

Everything was fairly pleasant; the company was slightly stuffy, though it was nowhere near as bad as his wedding party, and the food was good and most of all familiar. He didn't need to play the guessing game of 'to be or not to be picky'. When the Council members couldn't keep politics from the dinner conversations, he could withdraw to a private conversation with Gladio or Ignis. Mostly Gladio, since Ignis was actually interested in what the Council had to say. Prompto unfortunately was not allowed to attend due to his low status as a commoner. Luna kept her attention to the main conversation and added her insight wherever she could.

All was well until Noctis spotted Nyx Ulric standing guard by the door. It didn't take long for his wife's gaze to be pulled to him as if by a magnet. She glanced at Noctis uncertainly. He trusted her, so he nodded his consent. Luna stood up, curtsied, thanked the host and excused herself. She went to the glaive and requested to talk with him in private. He complied. Noctis didn't miss the small smirk tugging at the jaunty glaive's lips or the desire dancing in his eyes. The prince clenched his gloved fists, but remained put. Luna had made an oath, he trusted her with all his being. Yet he had to do his all to not let jealousy cloud his better judgment.

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you so soon, Highness", the Galahdan commented. "Guess you missed me." His thumbs rested in his belt loops, his strides were confident. His whole being was a stark contrast to Noctis who acted cool to hide his shyness and vulnerability. She had fallen in love with the glaive's boldness. She had felt he was a match for her; someone who could challenge her and excite her. But it wasn't excitement or raw masculinity that she cared about anymore. It was the tender feather-light touches of her husband's lips, the awkward fumbling of his hands and the pure unadulterated love that shone in his eyes when he said her name.

As soon as she entered the guest room he closed and locked the door behind him. The glaive let his gaze unashamedly roam over her body. "You look gorgeous in black, by the way." His voice was husky from desire. "Nice little touch with the necklace I gave you." To him it was as if she had declared herself as his with her attire. Nyx walked to Luna and lifted his half-gloved hand to caress her cheek. She gently pried his hand off. His smugness turned to confusion. "What is it? Worried that we'll be found out?"

"Nyx, I am married. I belong to Noctis now." She lifted her left hand to show her wedding ring.

"That didn't stop you before. Or is being engaged a completely different matter to you?"

Luna steadily held his gaze, her voice resolute. "I've made my vows and I intend to stand by them. What we had was a fling. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you." The glaive lifted his hand to her jaw and trailed it down her throat. She trembled under his touch. "See? You're still affected by that. You still want me." His other hand went to her hip and pulled her against him. She softly gasped as she felt his excitement pressing against her. "You don't have to pretend with me, remember?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but words died on her lips when his hand lifted the long hem of her dress and caressed her bare inner thigh. Shuddering she turned her head and exposed her neck to him. He didn't hesitate tasting her vulnerable flesh, feeling her pulse rapidly pounding against his hot lips.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. She was too weak.

His free hand went to her hand and tried to pry her wedding band off. With a strangled cry she shoved him away from her. "D-do not touch me", she panted. "I am not yours to have. I will not betray Noctis' trust. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever." Her voice grew more confident with each word. "I requested you here because I have come to end our affair. I ask that you never seek private audience with me again. It is over, Nyx."

The glaive scowled at her darkly. "There's no going back if you end it now. I won't be there to warm your bed when the princeling fails to satisfy you."

He spoke out of line, but she knew him better than that. He didn't mean the harsh words or deem the prince lesser man than him; he was merely venting his frustration. Nyx Ulric had never taken rejection well. It was another quality that separated her husband from her lover. While Noctis moped and took his anger out on beasts, Nyx aimed his ire at the people around him.

"That is your future King you are speaking of. I would hold my tongue if I were you." She stood straight, her hands regally clasped in front of her. Even if she understood what he was going through she couldn't give an inch or he would devour her whole.

"My apologies, Highness." Nyx bowed stiffly. "If there is nothing else, I take my leave." He hurried off, his braids bouncing with each angry stride. Luna took a shuddering breath and tugged the hem of her dress down to hide her exposed leg.

"It is done", she whispered to herself.

She had done the right thing. Why was it then that she felt so empty? Perhaps the glaive still owned a part of her heart which she had lost when he stormed off.

With a sigh she exited the guest chamber.

* * *

Luna hadn't had the chance to familiarize herself with the palace, so it took her a while to locate Noctis' room where the prince was pacing anxiously. He stopped when she announced her presence and closed the door behind her.

"Nyx Ulric won't be around me anymore unless it is by the King's order. I told him to stop seeing me in private."

Seeing the relief on his face, it was as if a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders.

"I guess he didn't take it too well?" He knew he wouldn't have if their roles had been reversed.

"No. He attempted to talk me over." She lowered her gaze and smoothed her dress, the feeling of his hand sensually stroking her bare leg still haunting her. "He even tried to seduce me."

Noctis tensed, his cool blue eyes were stormy. "I better not see him even looking your way or I will have him cast out, Father's favoured glaive or not."

Luna stepped close to him and tentatively wrapped her arms around him. Without hesitation he returned the gesture. "Noctis?" He pulled back enough to see her face. Her cerulean eyes glimmered with tears. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't assertive enough. I didn't turn down his advances right away. I should have, but I didn't." Her tone was brittle. "Please forgive me."

His gloved hand rose to wipe away her guilty tears. How could he be angry at her? She was honest and admitted her mistake. "You got it done eventually. That's all that matters to me. I won't let him get between us. Once was enough." His tone was warm as he caressed her teary cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't know about you but I prefer concentrating on our future instead of our past mishaps."

She sniffled and offered him a watery smile. He pulled her closer and gently rocked her to calm her down.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Noctis pulled away, his gloved hands trailing down her arms until his fingers found the ends of her wide sleeves. "You don't want your own room?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I can sleep very well without you. I'm too used to your presence."

He played with her hidden fingertips and thoughtfully tilted his head. "Father would probably prefer having us both move to a bigger room together, but you can stay here until then. Might get a little cramped on the bed, though. It's nothing like the one we had in Altissia." He playfully trailed a finger against the insides of her wrists.

"I will try not to push you off in my sleep, then."

* * *

Noctis read a report and listened with one ear to Ignis lecturing him about politics. He was bored out of his mind, but he had decided to be responsible and take his training seriously. He wished his wife would be there instead of Ignis. She somehow always managed to make economics and military reports interesting.

Something scratched against the study's door. The prince and advisor exchanged curious glances before the older man went to open the door. Umbra briskly entered and walked past Ignis straight to Noctis.

"What you got there, boy?"

Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The former Tenebraean princess sometimes had inconvenient timing with her letter deliveries. The advisor remained by the door to let the prince have his privacy. His brow rose in interest as his protégé's controlled excitement melted into a sunny beam. He was positively glowing. He stood up in a hurry.

"Let's take a little break. We'll continue in an hour." He forsook all regality and dashed off. The letter fell from his hand, but he didn't pay it any mind. Ignis watched it dance in the air before it landed on the floor. He knelt to pick it up and couldn't stop himself from skimming it.

' _I love you. – L_ '

When the prince returned to the study, his mouth was stretched into a permanent giddy grin. His hair was messier than usual, his tie was loosely hanging from his neck and his dress shirt was untucked from his trousers. Ignis could see faint lipstick marks peeking from under his collar. If he squinted he could see that the prince's face had been decorated with similar marks, but thankfully they had had the sense to hastily wipe such evidence away.

"Had a good break, Highness?" he questioned dryly.

"Yup! I'm a lot more awake now."

"Good. I hope your mind won't wander to unrelated places." The older man handed the files to the flustered prince. "Next time, ask your lovely wife to return you the way you left our study session."

Noctis smirked to himself, the memory of her delicate hands roaming his chest and her painted lips marking every inch of his skin still fresh on his mind. "Sorry, can't promise you anything, Specs."

* * *

 _A/N: Mommy, it's over!_

 _About Cor and Gentiana… I think they're both immortal. I think Gentiana might be the first Oracle ever while Cor might be related to the Caelum line, which is why they're all "o hai thar, been a several thousand years, howzzit goin'?" There was some interview where it was mentioned that one of the men in Noctis' group was more than a friend to him, so that made me think Cor might be blood related to Noctis. (Sorry, I just simply couldn't resist sticking that bit in the story.)_

 _Luna's dress is based on a concept art from Kingsglaive that was never used. It's basically a black kimono, and it's super pretty._

 _I hope this satisfies your noctluna needs until the game releases!_

 _For New moon readers; savour it! They'll never get past the handholding stage in that story._


	6. Epilogue

Title: Not a fairytale  
Genre: Angst, romance  
Summary: Ten years have passed. They have all experienced both joy and sorrow, but life goes on steadily as ever.

 **Warning:** Includes some spoilers for Kingsglaive and loads of angst.

Note: This chapter hasn't been beta-read, but I'll edit it once I get all the errors sorted. I just didn't wanna postpone posting this anymore.

 **Epilogue**

"Highness, should you be out here on your own?"

"I am not alone with you here, am I?" Luna straightened up from her hunched position and dusted off her dirt-covered hands. Nyx hurried to her side to help, but she waved her hand in dismissal and stood up with effort. Nyx rolled his eyes. She was always so stubborn.

"Maybe not, but I'm not cut out to be a midwife", the glaive remarked as he eyed the queen's heavily pregnant body.

"You have the skill and speed to summon one should the need arise." It was hardly the first time they had had this conversation. She understood his worries, she really did, but she couldn't surround herself with fussing people every minute of her day. Sometimes all she needed was peace and quiet to be alone with her thoughts and reflect.

"His Majesty will have my head if–"

"That is enough, Nyx", she quietly ordered. She didn't need to be reminded.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Highness." Nyx hovered next to her as if expecting her to faint under the pressure of painful memories.

"I know." She offered him a small smile. "You may summon a servant if you must, but I would appreciate if they stayed by the doors and out of sight."

Luna leaned her aching back against an oak tree. Nyx made no move to leave her side. Instead, he turned his back to her to give her a false sense of privacy and stood at ease, his gaze surveying the surroundings. His shoulders remained slightly tense as if burdened by her reluctance to accept his help.

With a soft sigh Luna watched the sun peek through the glass ceiling above the private garden. Her eyes grew heavy. She had had a restless night. The child within her womb hadn't given her a chance to get any shuteye. It was almost as if it was eager to leave the safety of her body and tackle the world head-on.

It was her third pregnancy yet her husband remained without an heir. She had been hesitant to put her duties as an Oracle on hold to perform her expected wifely duties to her husband. They had been married for two years before their first child was successfully conceived. When Noctis had first witnessed the slight roundness of her stomach he had been both anxious and ecstatic, and for a good reason. Back then he was still so young and hadn't completely shed his youthful demeanour. The palace had been buzzing with enthusiasm and all the tabloids and newspapers closely followed every single one of her public appearances and speculated when the newest family addition would arrive.

Alas, their joyous wait had ended when their child was lost in a miscarriage. She had taken her son's death very heavily. She wore nothing but grey for a year as she grieved. Noctis had to call royal physicians to closely monitor her condition as she lost her appetite and lost weight at an alarming rate. That year she received hundreds of consolation cards. She recognized some of the names; they were from people she had helped while she had been travelling under Niflheim's surveillance as an Oracle. She had even received a floral bracelet made of white poppies; the flower of consolation. She wore it until its flowers had withered.

Noctis had devoted a wall in their private library to these cards. He had made sure to hang a curtain over them so the mere sight wouldn't make her burst into tears. She appreciated his thoughtfulness. She hadn't wanted to stuff them in a drawer, and even less throw them away. At the same time she hadn't felt like she could face the reminder of her loss. The study had been out of the question; the cards were personal and private and not for everyone to see.

After a year had passed she forsook her veil and grey clothing. Half a year later she tentatively invited Noctis to try again. During her grieving she had not let him touch her. His longing and bottled up frustration had been achingly obvious when his lips claimed hers and his hands hurried to remove all the barriers between their bodies. The memory of the pure need in his eyes still brought a faint flush to her cheeks.

Her second pregnancy had been the complete opposite of her first one. Gone was her eager anticipation. Instead she had felt miserable and ashamed of the physical reminder of her first failure. She had ceased attending to political meetings and making public appearances. She had held a brief reception to allow people in need of her services as an Oracle to contact her, but after a mere two months she had closed it down. She had received letters asking for her blessings and she dutifully did all she could from a distance.

Her relationship with her husband had become strained. He had been busy with studies and learning all he could from his father while she kept to herself and spent most of her waking hours in the graveyard talking to her dead son's tombstone or communicating with the divine. It wasn't until her second last month of pregnancy that her husband finally lost his patience and confronted her. She could still vividly recall that day.

 _Luna stared at her undressed reflection. Her swollen belly looked like it was ready to pop from the excessive weight within; the skin around her middle had the faintest tint of blue as if it was stretched to its limit. She hadn't fully recovered from her grieving; her body was thinner than ever while her belly had grown impossibly large in comparison. Frankly, it looked like it wasn't even part of her body._

 _She could hear footsteps right outside the door. She hurried to pull her gown on. The bedroom door opened. She knew only Noctis would enter without knocking or requesting an audience, but she still felt a little uneasy in his presence when she wasn't fully clothed. For reasons she couldn't fathom she felt highly self-conscious of her pregnant body. She had caught her husband looking at her several times with an unreadable expression. Worry, longing, pity, disappointment? She could only speculate what he was thinking._

 _"Why do you hide yourself from me?" He came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest. His arms couldn't reach across her waist. The realization embarrassed her. She bit her lip and subconsciously pulled at her gown to further hide her bony legs._

 _"I'm not hiding. I told you I would be here."_

 _His frustrated sigh tickled her skin and the short hair on her neck stood up from the unexpected sensation. His gloved hands caressed her swollen breasts before descending to lightly hold the sides of her pregnant belly. He knelt down as his hands continued their descent, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. She had no idea what he was doing, but her body shivered in anticipation. His hands found the hem of her long nightgown. With tantalizingly slow movements he lifted it up to reveal her bare thin legs. He removed a glove from his free hand to let his bare skin touch hers._

 _"You know what I mean." His voice was husky. He had missed her. Even though they shared the bed every night and lived under the same roof it felt like they were worlds apart._

 _He placed a soft kiss on her kneecap. "You don't let anyone help you dress or undress, not even Gentiana. The royal physician told me you close your eyes and turn away whenever he has to examine you. I haven't seen your body since we made love eight months ago." He moved around her to stand between her and the mirror. She tried to free the hem of her gown from his gloved hand, but he gently moved her hands away. His cool blue eyes bored into hers. Her gaze fell in shame when he pulled the gown over her head and tossed it to their bed. She fidgeted. Why did he insist on humiliating her?_

 _His warm lips planted kisses where she suspected the baby's foot to be sticking out. He stood up to his full height and lifted her chin. Her eyes remained downcast._

 _"Luna, look at me", his soothing baritone commanded. Her eyes rose to his, but quickly fell as if pulled by gravity. Changing tactics, Noctis knelt down and peered up at her through his bangs. "Are you ashamed of your body?"_

 _She shook her head. "It is not that simple."_

 _Surprised by her answer, he took her hands in his and waited for her to elaborate. A tear fell on his pant leg. His eyes widened in panic. He was quickly on his feet and pulled her to an awkward yet tender embrace. She didn't quite fit in his arms with her heavily pregnant belly keeping their bodies apart. She leaned in as far as she could and let her forehead rest on his shoulder. She inhaled his comfortingly familiar scent._

 _"We've tried for so long to have a child", she whispered, her voice quivering from emotion. "Yet I feel unhappy, angry even. I have no appetite and I'm too selfish to force myself for the sake of our child. I'm so ashamed for feeling the way I do." She squeezed her eyes shut but couldn't stop the tears from soaking Noctis' collar. "I do not deserve to carry or care for this child."_

When Noctis had asked her about the cause for her depression she hadn't been able to answer. He had asked for his friends' opinions, but none of them had a clue. His father had been equally confused by Luna's behavior. The prince's saving grace had been Gentiana who had witnessed the pregnancies of Luna's foremothers. The attendant had contained her chuckle when Noctis had come to her clearly beside himself.

 _"It is completely normal for a pregnant woman to feel disconnected from her unborn child and even harbor ill feelings as a result"_ , she had assured him. _"It'll pass. Most will move on the moment they hold their newborn in their arms."_

After his exchange with Gentiana he had put his studies on hold to concentrate on supporting his wife. He had made sure she took care of herself both mentally and physically. Slowly her willowy figure had begun to fill out as her appetite was restored. He had barely let her out of his sight. They had often walked in the garden or sat by the oak tree; sometimes they talked, sometimes they enjoyed the silence. Noctis had continued his tradition from Altissia and brought a book for her to read. He had held her and absently stroked her swollen belly while wondering if their child could feel his gentle touches. When the month had passed, her body had regained its lost weight and her mind was pulled from depression. The future had begun to seem less bleak. She had dared to hope.

It wasn't until her water had broken and she collapsed while enjoying an evening stroll with her husband that everything went downhill again. Noctis had ran faster than she thought possible as he carried her to their bedroom while ordering passing servants to summon the midwives, and Gladiolus and Ignis had had no choice but to forcefully drag him out to keep him from getting in the way of said midwives. Noctis had listened to her screams for hours and even tried to break down the door to get to her, but thankfully Gladiolus had managed to restrain him.

The child had been stillborn. The baby had not received enough oxygen as the umbilical cord had wrapped around his neck and strangled him. His lifeless body and empty blue eyes still haunted Luna to this day.

After the news of her second failure aired, people began to gossip. A vocal minority claimed their union was doomed because it went against the will of the Reaper. They said a former Imperial as their future queen was outright blasphemous. Noctis hadn't wasted any time getting Prompto to end such talk by writing articles in _Insomnia Today_ , including interviews with the prince himself where he stressed how the Oracles of past times had always worked closely with Lucian royalty and how Lunafreya was the one communicating with the deities. Had she been told their match was not in harmony with the gods' design, surely she would've refused even if their marriage had been for the sake of a much needed peace. A peace that now in retrospective had been nothing but a temporary truce.

As King Regis passed away from the strain of the Wall and Noctis inherited his burden, Luna began to worry she would never be able to do what was expected of her as his wife and queen. On her fourth month she had hesitantly suggested that Noctis think about finding himself a suitable concubine.

 _"Excuse me, what?"_ His pen had fallen from his slackened hold. The sound of it hitting the hard marble surface had felt like a gunshot in the tense silence.

 _"I cannot stand the thought of disappointing you again. Should I fail to deliver this child the people will lose faith. Please. You need a successor."_

He had stood up so fast that his seat toppled over. She had gasped in near fright when he stomped to her and took her cold hands between his warm palms, his crimson eyes intensely fixed on hers.

 _"I'm not getting any lovers for a reason like that. It's you or no-one."_ He had brought her knuckles to his lips, his hard eyes melting to something tender and compassionate. _"And I don't want you even thinking anything like that, understand?"_ He had gently pulled her to sit on his lap while he sat on his desk, his important stack of papers scattered or wrinkled under his weight. She had been both relieved and burdened by his declaration.

"Highness?" Nyx's voice broke the silence.

Luna opened her eyes. She must've dozed off. "What is it, Nyx?"

The glaive motioned behind himself with his thumb. "Gentiana is here. Should I let her in?"

"Please." She straightened up.

The dark-clad attendant gracefully glided past the vegetation to the blonde. She noted Luna's sluggish movements and how her eyes were hazy from her brief nap. "Should we postpone our visit, Lunafreya?" Gentiana knew exactly where Luna intended to go.

"No, I have the flowers here. I do not wish to upset them by delaying." She bent down to pick a flower wreath and two small flowerpots with home-grown sylleblossoms.

Gentiana said nothing, but Luna knew what she was thinking: "the dead are not as punctual as the living". The attendant offered her arm and walked Luna outside the Citadel where Ignis waited by the Regalia.

"Afternoon, Highness", the advisor politely greeted and bowed before opening the door for her. Noctis had personally asked Ignis to drive the queen and her attendant to the graveyard for their weekly visits. He felt more at ease knowing his most loyal friend looked after his now defenceless wife.

The graveyard was built in the outskirts of the Crown City. It was remote and far from the hustle and bustle of the inner city. Only the singing of birds and priests broke the tranquil silence. Ignis waited by the car while Gentiana escorted Luna to the restricted area where only Lucian royalty were buried. The sandy path ended and a well-cared-for stone path began. Gentiana's heels clicked loudly against the cobblestones, warning any guards and gardeners of their arrival. Luna politely nodded as she passed the silent sentinels. They arrived to King Regis' grave. Gentiana helped Luna to lower down to her keens. The queen placed down the flower wreath she had made out of various flora, including Lucis' national flower; the black dahlia.

"Noctis told me you appreciate my visits, Your Majesty", she began. "He said you've always regarded me as your daughter. You were like a father to me; warm and kind." She distinctly remembered the previous King's warm embrace. He had held her while she wept for her lost sons. He had assured her that no matter what struggles they would have to endure he would always consider her as one of his own. He loved her unconditionally, just as he loved his biological son.

"You never attempted to replace my father; rather, you sought to offer me paternal love even when I thought I was past the age of caring or needing such affection. For that I am eternally grateful." She closed her weary eyes to gather her scattered thoughts. As she opened her eyes, a single tear trailed down her pale cheek.

"I ask that you continue to guide and watch over your son and extend your blessing hand over the child within my womb. Should this pregnancy fail, I fear we might not get another chance. Noctis is rapidly aging and I do not know how much more my body can take. Please. If there is anything you can do, anything at all…"

Her voice trailed off. It was pointless. King Regis was no deity; he couldn't guarantee her unborn child's safety. But he was a loving father nonetheless. Perhaps all she needed was for him to listen and to feel his understanding presence.

She offered her hand to Gentiana who helped her back on her feet. "Farewell, Your Majesty." She curtsied and left his grave.

They still had two nameless graves to visit – her sons. She clutched the flowerpots tightly. Even after all these years she had yet to fully come to terms with her losses. Noctis grieved for their children as much as she did, but she felt the pain and hurt more keenly. She felt responsible for their deaths. It was her who carried them inside her and failed to deliver them safely to the world.

With Gentiana's help she dug a small hole in the soil of the graves and placed the flowers in the dirt. The graves were like small gardens in their own right. Every week she brought another flower and carefully arranged it to fit the already existing line of colours. She had visited these gravestones countless times and had said her piece. There was nothing more to say that hadn't already been spoken. "I love you. Both of you", she whispered. Her hand pushed aside fallen leaves from the granite stone.

* * *

"I can feel your fidgeting all the way from here. What is it, Nyx?"

It was a little disorienting to think this man had been just a scrawny bashful lad a mere eight years ago. There was nothing youthful about his appearance except for the hardened ruby eyes that still lit up in childlike joy when in the company of his wife. Gone was the boyish hairstyle with bangs that covered his shy eyes. Now his shoulder-length hair was neatly combed back and his serious eyes were unashamedly on display for all to see. A short beard and a moustache covered his lower face and laugh lines crinkled the corners of his eyes. He appeared every bit as regal as his father before him. To think Nyx was nearly a decade older than his ruler.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Majesty?"

"Granted."

"I don't think the queen should move about so freely and unsupervised. It could be mere days before she goes into labour."

"Or minutes", Noctis agreed.

Nyx felt something akin to dread twist his guts. How could the king be so calm? The glaive had seen the pain Lunafreya had endured and he knew Noctis was not blind to it.

"Calm yourself", Noctis warmly commanded. "Lunafreya is in good hands. She knows her limits and knows what is best for her. She has to take care of her mental wellbeing, not just her physical health. She cannot find peace if she's denied access to her sons or if she's surrounded by worrywarts every waking moment." The king stood up and walked to the glaive from his desk. "I appreciate your concern and I know you still hold her in the highest regard, but she's a fighter and a survivor. Has been long before you even knew her." He smiled fondly.

"That she is, Your Majesty", Nyx muttered absently as the king patted his shoulder.

After King Regis' untimely death Noctis had requested to talk with the glaive in private. Nyx had expected the younger man to get rid of him for Lunafreya's sake after his less than favourable actions towards his wife. He had been profoundly baffled when Noctis had instead requested him to take captain's position within the glaives. The former commander of glaives, Titus Drautos, had been uncovered as an Imperial spy and put to death. Suffice to say Nyx had been impressed by the young king's maturity to put their differences aside for the sake of their country and the people's safety.

To this day the king kept surprising the glaive with his wisdom and ability to look at the bigger picture without letting personal feelings hinder him. At the same time the king was not blind to the struggles of his people. He actively sent aid for refugees who had fled their homes when Niflheim had broken the peace and invaded Leide. Accompanied by the queen, the king had visited the frontlines and personally healed fatally wounded soldiers who were beyond the help of field medics while Lunafreya had guided lost souls to the Gate.

The Empire's use of controlled daemons was a cause for endless grief among the soldiers, glaives and refugees. Not only were they extremely dangerous and unpredictable as Imperial weapons and expendable cannon fodder, they also caused unclean deaths which resulted in the deceased soldiers' souls not finding the Gate and stirring unrest among the living.

The Imperials' ruthlessness was nigh immeasurable. When Noctis had proposed a temporary truce to let his men retrieve the corpses of their fallen comrades, Niflheim had accepted, but opened fire when a third of the corpses were cleared and the soldiers' guard was down. The glaives had used the king's magic to turn invisible and retrieve as many fallen Lucians as they could. Niflheim had readily exploited the Lucians' camaraderie and set traps around the remaining corpses to further increase the number of casualties. When brought to the royal couple's attention, Noctis had provided the sneaking glaives with impenetrable barriers akin to the New Wall. But just as the Wall, the barriers drained his life force and exhausted him. Once the bodies had been secured Luna guided the remaining souls to peace and supervised the digging of a mass grave, both to ensure diseases wouldn't spread and to keep wildlife and daemons from further mutilating the corpses.

The king and queen's popularity skyrocketed once word of their deeds got out. Nyx had been uncertain for the past few years, but after witnessing his king's love and devotion to his people, he could now say with absolute certainty that he would die for Noctis Lucis Caelum.

"If it eases your mind, my father informs me she was just visiting his grave. She's fine." Noctis settled back down to his desk. Nyx was aware of Noctis' connection to his forefathers through the ring of the Lucii, but it had still not ceased to amaze him how the young king could so casually speak of chatting with the dead.

Noctis put aside his work and grabbed a blank paper. He let out a sharp whistle and began to write. It didn't take long before Umbra came cantering in, his tongue lolling as he panted. The dog was ancient according to canine years, but his appearance seemed youthful as ever. Nyx knew for a fact that some of his glaives had a list of conspiracy theories on how the queen's dogs appeared to be ageless. Apparently the most popular theory was dog food mixed with powdered Phoenix Downs. As ridiculous as it was, Nyx hadn't bothered removing the list. Each soldier needed to unwind and cope with their fears in different ways. The frontline was no playground. He had dealt with his share of PTSD.

Nyx lifted his brow in confusion as he watched Noctis write.

"Doesn't hurt to send her a message to let her know she is missed", Noctis grinned with a boyish glint in his aged ruby eyes.

Nyx pulled out his phone and mutedly motioned at it. The king chuckled as if the glaive had told him a good joke.

"People and their modern technology these days. There is nothing as personal or exciting as a handwritten letter from your loved one." He folded the letter and put it inside a small container hanging from Umbra's neck and watched the dog hurry off.

"You're not worried he'll get lost or fail to deliver it on time?" Nyx glanced dubiously where the husky had been standing moments ago.

"I dare say he's more reliable than the mail or internet services of Insomnia." Noctis' voice was full of pride.

Nyx chuckled, a lopsided grin adorning his face. "If you say so."

* * *

"Make way, pregnant queen coming through!"

Noctis burst out laughing as Luna entered the reading room – or Luna's Library as they called it. It was filled with only adventure stories unlike the regular sitting room. They had read each and every book together. The wish she had made ten years ago may have started as a lie, but together they had made it a reality.

Noctis guided her to their couch and gently pulled her to lie down. She would never admit it, but he knew she suffered from back pains, dizziness and swollen ankles. Her head settled in his lap. He set his gloves aside and removed the many pins from her hair. Her blond lashes fluttered shut as he combed his bare fingers through her locks.

"I got your letter", she mumbled. "Been a while since you wrote me one."

His free hand settled on her round stomach. He could feel an occasional faint kick against his palm. He wasn't able to suppress the grin that threatened to split his face. "Was worried you'd outgrown it."

Luna peered at her husband from underneath her half-closed eyelids. "I will never outgrow that tradition. I especially appreciate the romantic letters."

Noctis beamed and leaned as far down as he could from his position to plant a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. She crinkled her nose cutely at him.

"Tickles", she complained half-heartedly.

"Thought you liked the beard."

She attempted to sit up. Noctis quickly supported her and pulled her to sit on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her heavy stomach lightly pressing against his.

"I never said I didn't", she whispered. Her breath was warm on his face. Her lips were mere inches apart from his, but she teasingly pulled back when he tried to close the gap.

"I'm beginning to think that might not be the case", he pouted.

"Patience, dear."

"My poor thighs might go numb by the time you're willing to indulge me", he fretted.

"Are you implying I'm heavy?"

"I'm outright stating it. There's also the fact my tired old bones aren't quite as enduring as they used to be."

She smirked. "You're not quite _that_ old yet."

"I found grey hair this morning. Soon I'll look old enough to be your father."

"My outrageously handsome father", Luna agreed and rubbed their noses together.

Noctis took his chance to steal a kiss from her. "You sure know how to sweet-talk a guy", he murmured approvingly.

"I am merely stating facts. I seem to be more attracted to you the older you get."

"Gentiana _did_ once mention you only dated older men. I thought back then I had no chance of winning you over." He stroked his bearded chin in thought. It was a habit he had picked up when he had allowed his facial hair to grow.

"I can't believe you two discussed my love life behind my back." She groaned and pulled away from him, but his still strong arms kept her in place.

"Hey now, I was desperate to know the odds after our rather passionless wedding night."

She turned around to let her back rest against his chest. "Hope I made up for that later."

"Oh, you certainly did", he cooed and buried his face against her slender shoulder. All these years and he still found her mere scent to be irresistible. It was like a drug; he never got tired of it. As Prompto once put it, 'too much is never enough'. He had privately dubbed himself a Lunaholic.

She opened her eyes when she felt something poke against her lips.

"Wha–" A cookie was stuffed in her mouth. She recognized it as the same brand they had eaten in Altissia.

"Brings back memories", Noctis commented after swallowing his own cookie.

"I can't seem to get the aftertaste of ketchup out of my mouth", she muttered. Thankfully the cookies remained ketchup-free, but her brain still played tricks on her when it came to this particular brand.

"Got you covered." She could hear the grin in his voice as he placed a mint pastille in her hand. She popped it in her mouth and sucked on it absently.

"Where did you even get those? I don't think they sell them outside Accordo."

"Prompto brought souvenirs. He was taking photos for a news article." He took another bite of a cookie.

Luna could tell he was silently lamenting how the cookies felt like they were missing something. She would never within her lifetime understand how someone could associate ketchup with cookies. "Should've known. Only he would encourage your bizarre eating habits."

"I'll let you know you thanked him for his thoughtful gift."

Luna lightly smacked his arm which earned her a chuckle. He continued his quest to empty the cookie bag while she followed the dance of flames within the hearth.

It had been weeks since they could simply bask in each other's presence and enjoy the peace and quiet. He had been very busy with state affairs. She had helped him whenever she could, but was often ushered out by the Council members or servants. She was too far in her pregnancy, they said. She should rest, they said. But she had refused to remain idle and continued to communicate with the gods on a daily basis. She had also resumed receiving people who wished to be blessed or let out their worries concerning their deceased loved ones. Gentiana had gently put an end to it just a few weeks ago, saying she shouldn't stress herself as the baby was able to sense it. So she did what she could to keep herself busy and perky. She was adamant on not repeating her mistakes from the previous pregnancy. She needed to keep herself active and resist falling into depression.

"How're the thighs?"

"Long gone numb."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"'Cause it's so worth it." Her skin tingled pleasantly where his lips touched her.

* * *

Noctis lifted his gaze as Nyx barged into the meeting room. The Council members frowned at his unannounced entrance.

"Your Majesty, the queen–"

Noctis was on his feet before the glaive managed to catch his breath, followed by Ignis and Gladiolus. "Is she alright?" he demanded and dismissed the meeting with a wave of his hand.

"Her water broke. She is giving birth as we speak."

"Take us there."

Ignis sent Prompto a message to keep him up to date as the three companions followed the glaive. Noctis was struck with a sense of déjà vu as his wife's pained screams reached his ears. He prayed to the Reaper to keep both his wife and son safe.

The next three hours were the longest in his life. He wasn't as hotheaded as he had been during her previous labour, but the urge to barge in and let her squeeze his hand to share even the smallest bit of her pain was still nearly overwhelming. Prompto arrived as quickly as he could, followed by his fiancée Cindy. The freckled blond had tried to distract the distressed king by recalling their journey to Altissia and their time there. When that failed Ignis took out a chessboard and forced Noctis to sit down and concentrate on it.

After their tenth game the doors finally opened and permitted the king to enter. His wife's body was covered in visible beads of sweat. She had passed out from exhaustion. Luna's arms cradled their son's body. Noctis could see bits of blood and white substance covering the baby's skin, but most of it had been wiped off.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty", a midwife said and curtsied low. She gently picked up the baby and wrapped him in a soft cloth before handing him to Noctis.

Mutedly he held the tiny bundle in his arms. He could tell the child had inherited his mother's down-turned almond shaped eyes while the nose was definitely his. He couldn't tell whose lips he had received, but he didn't doubt he would find out within a year or two. When the child opened his tiny mouth and let out a high-pitched cry Noctis anxiously turned to look at his wife, but she remained asleep. Unsure what to do he rocked the baby and quietly hummed. He might have imagined it, but the child seemed to calm down from the sound of his voice.

"Will she be alright?" he quietly asked the midwife.

"Everything appears to be as expected. Once she has rested and recovered she should be back to her usual self."

Silently he thanked the Reaper and sat down next to his wife. With one hand he held the baby while the other brushed Luna's damp bangs from her clammy forehead. She stirred under his touch.

"Hey."

"Hey, you." He held the baby in the air for her to see him properly. "Say hi to our son."

She weakly chuckled and lifted her hand to grab the baby's tiny hand and shook it. "Hi."

Prompto, Ignis, Gladio and Cindy were invited in to see the child. Prompto openly gushed and snapped a photo while Cindy held and softly cooed at the baby. Gladio threw half-sarcastic remarks about the baby's appearance, but Noctis could see even he was mesmerised by the miniature version of his king. Ignis was surprisingly eager to relieve Cindy of the child. Perhaps the royal advisor didn't quite trust a hard-handed mechanic with something so fragile and precious. His face remained as stoic as ever, but his eyes were tender.

After ten minutes they were gently ushered out to let the queen rest. Noctis placed his heir into a cradle and watched the servants and midwives clean the remaining mess. When a servant moved to clean the blood from his resting wife's legs Noctis took the towel and dismissed the remaining servants. He hadn't been allowed to be there for her. The least he could do was clean her up and make her feel as comfortable and clean as possible.

The baby gurgled. Noctis chuckled.

"Wonder what we'll end up calling you." Three pregnancies and they never got far enough to think about names. He hadn't dared to bring the topic up after their first child died. He might've been slightly superstitious and worried he would doom their child if he dared to hope for a successful birth.

"Regis CXIV?" Luna's lidded eyes glinted with amusement. Noctis pouted.

"None of that numbered crap. I'm the one who broke the tradition and I intend for our child to have an original name."

"Works for me", she agreed and closed her eyes. Noctis set the towel aside and undressed before slipping under the covers next to his wife. The sheets still had stains from the labour, but he hadn't wanted to move her unnecessarily. That could wait for the next day. Her warm side was pressed against his front. It would take another week before he could fully embrace her without her heavy belly separating them, but he was patient.

His wife and son had survived. His father had passed away, but he now had his own family to look after. He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 _A/N: And then their child died from baby cancer and Noctis died from the Wall's strain and Luna killed herself out of grief and Niflheim conquered Lucis and everybody suffers and dies. THE END._

 _Kidding._

 _I hope I balanced the angst and fluff well enough. You've probably noticed by now that I don't like writing sexual content, so I always keep those at minimum._

 _Depression is something that can really alter a person and I wanted to write how someone as dutiful and internally strong as Luna could lose all hope and succumb to grief, shame and feelings of worthlessness. I also wanted to highlight how the support of others can really make a difference._

 _I realize Nyx probably appeared OOC in the previous chapter, but I've always seen him as a hothead who acts before he thinks. I guess I wanted to address his character a little better in this one as well. :_

 _And about their children… I like to think that 98% of Caelum family is male. There was that one female knight in Kingsglaive, but I like to think that there's some weird genetic mumbo-jumbo that makes almost all of the Caelums' firstborns be male._

 _Okay, I swear I won't write anymore of this story. No more surprise updates!_


	7. Bonus Chapter

Title: Not a fairytale  
Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, humor, romance  
Summary: Starts midway to chapter 4 and ends midway to chapter 5. Noctis' POV. Includes some additional previously unmentioned fluffy scenes. Because I need fluff. And you do, too.

 **Warning:** Hasn't been beta-read. Probably won't have time to check it for even the most basic errors. Happy typo hunting!

 **Bonus chapter**

Noctis' phone buzzed. He pointedly ignored it and took a swig from his beer.

"Not answering that?" the bartender asked as he wiped the counter from a previous patron's spilled drink.

It was early afternoon. The bar was empty save for him and the barkeep. Noctis had taken a liking to this bar after he and his three friends made a habit of visiting it daily. It was also the very same bar Luna and the two Galahdans spent their last night together. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he forced the memory of the photo out of his mind. He was trying to forget or at the very least ignore the glaive's influence over his wife.

"I know who it is", the glum prince grunted.

Understanding seemed to dawn on the older man. "Ah. Yer avoiding 'er."

Noctis' head flicked up, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I never said it was a she."

"That ye didn't, but I've been in business long enough to recognize a man who's been rejected." The bartender set his rag down and smiled sadly at the Lucian. "Gonna risk sounding cliché, but there's plenty o' fish in the sea. The 'eartache will pass an' ye'll find a bonnie lass who appreciates ye."

Noctis scoffed and downed rest of his drink. It was his third beer. He was mildly buzzed. He was tempted to order another, but he knew his limits and wasn't quite _that_ irresponsible; Ignis and Cor had made sure of that by painting enough horror imagery in his brain about getting hammered and taken advantage of. Instead he pushed his empty pint away from him to signal he was done. "Afraid that doesn't apply to me. I'm married." He removed his motorcycle glove to reveal his wedding band.

"Ain't my business, but 'aving a lover or two is regular practice 'ere. Yer still young and 'andsome." The older man eyed his black clothes curiously. "'course, I don't know 'ow things work in Insomnia."

"Committing adultery is a serious offence and considered a taboo", Noctis recited. "I'd rather be in an unhappy marriage than be disloyal to my wife."

The bartender shook his head blew a low whistle. "Ye 'ave my respect fer commitment, but I don't see 'ow ye can stay sane – or sober – fer long."

"Honestly, I don't know either", the prince muttered and rubbed his face.

"So tell me… Does yer wife stay as loyal to ye as ye do fer 'er? Seems awfully unfair if it goes one way and not the other."

Noctis suspected the man was bored out of his mind and eager to stick his nose in people's personal affairs for entertainment's sake. After all he was the only customer present in the small outdoors bar. Even so, Noctis figured it wouldn't hurt to give voice to his problems. He didn't exactly have anyone else he could turn to. His friends were back in Insomnia and while Gentiana would probably stay neutral between the royal couple, he didn't feel comfortable talking about his inner most feelings to just anyone. Luna had been his confidant and the one he would turn to when he couldn't handle his feelings alone, but now that option was out of the question.

He stared at the counter in thought. Technically Luna hadn't cheated on him, since they weren't married when she had had an affair with Nyx Ulric. Even if she in her delirious state of mind had mistaken Noctis for the glaive and attempted to bed him, Noctis didn't think she would actually commit the act if she was fully aware and Nyx came to visit. She had said as much and he had detected no signs of deceit, but that hardly counted for anything considering she had lied right in his face about her feelings towards him. He didn't doubt she had mastered the poker face while she had been living under Ravus' watchful eye. Still, he trusted her. Ignis would've called it naiveté; Prompto would've called it optimism.

Sighing, the prince leaned his chin on his hands and looked up to the sympathetic man who patiently waited for his answer. "She is loyal. I just expected too much from her and mistook her pity for genuine love."

The bartender winced in empathy. "Can't say I come across a story like yers every day. Arranged marriages are ancient 'istory in these parts of the globe." He took Noctis' glass and replaced it with a full one. "This one's on the house."

Wordlessly the Lucian emptied the pint while the bartender went to prepare for the upcoming rush hours. He set the glass down and left the bar.

Noctis wandered aimlessly the busy streets. Hours passed and soon the afternoon sun disappeared behind the watery horizon to make way for dusk. Noctis glanced up at the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a dense cloud formation. His lips quirked involuntarily at the irony; the moon was beyond his sight just as Luna was out of his reach. Tiredly the prince sat down by the docks and watched boats and ships float by. It was late and he couldn't stay outdoors forever, but he was nowhere near ready to face his wife and the pity and guilt in her sad eyes. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the texts she had sent him throughout the day.

' _I'm on my way home from the meeting._ '

' _Gentiana has something she would like to discuss._ ' He doubted that. If the serene attendant had any business with him, she would simply call him herself.

' _Please come home._ '

His eyes turned to skim the latest unread message.

' _Noct, I'm getting really worried._ ' At least he was able to invoke something other than pity in her, he thought bitterly.

He pocketed his phone and pulled his knees to his chest. Letting his chin rest against his knees, he listened to the sea traffic, lapping of waves and cries of seagulls. He dozed off to the smell of salt water and street food.

Noctis jumped when something poked his back. He was on his feet, Engine Blade in hand before his drowsy mind registered his present company as none other than Umbra.

"Hey, boy. Came to check up on me?" he murmured and knelt down to scratch behind the husky's ears. Umbra whimpered mournfully and pawed at his pant leg as if sensing the prince's mood. Without giving it much thought, Noctis pulled the dog into a hug. He really needed it more than all the free beer the bartender could throw at him. He wished Luna would hold him, stroke his back and assure him she really did love him, but that was nothing more than a childish fantasy. Should it come to pass, he would know she was lying. He was nothing to her; just a lovesick puppy that she didn't have the heart to throw away. Umbra barked in protest when the hug tightened. Snapping out of his self-pity, Noctis loosened his hold on the dog.

"Sorry, boy. Didn't mean to smother you."

Wiping his teary eyes, his gaze fell to the cloth binding on the canine's leg. Mentally bracing himself, he removed it with trembling hands and unfolded the letter.

' _I know you are avoiding me and you do not wish to have anything to do with me. But please return home before I am forced to alarm a search party and raise unnecessary ruckus. -L_ '

He hadn't bothered to reply to her text messages and let her know he was alright and in no danger. He didn't benefit anything from staying outdoors. He was merely putting off the inevitable.

Folding the letter, Noctis stood up and pocketed it before following Umbra back to their suite.

* * *

The corridors were quiet, only a servant or two passed him and politely bid him goodnight. He silently entered their shared bedchamber. Umbra wagged his tail in parting and left. His and Pryna's sleeping mattresses were in the sitting room.

The lights were out. He could make out Luna's still figure under the thin sheets. As he walked closer he noticed dark bruises covering her bare biceps. His blood ran cold, shame twisting his insides. He had hurt her. She may have stomped on his heart and feelings, but he had left visible marks of violence on the woman he loved. He needed to apologize. Quietly he knelt in front of her still form. Her breathes were slow and shallow as a sleeping person's, but as he studied her in silence he noted that she was _too_ still. No twitching of fingers, no movement under her eyelids, no sleepy mumbling or sighing. She must've been awake all this time. Why did she feign sleep? Was she purposely ignoring him? Maybe she was angry at him for not answering her messages and for hurting her.

It was still too soon. They were both hurting. Tomorrow. He would try apologizing to her tomorrow.

Sighing, he went behind the screen and changed into his black silken pajamas. His steps slowed down as he approached the bed. After few seconds of contemplating he chose to settle down as far from her as he could. She didn't even stir as the mattress dipped under his weight. It reminded him of their wedding night. She had had her back towards him and he had huddled next to the bed's edge after she had bluntly turned him down. He really hoped it wouldn't be like this for the rest of their marriage. As much as it hurt to know that she found his physical proximity appalling, he couldn't help but wish that she would pretend for his sake. He physically missed her body's warmth and softness pressed against his. It felt strange to be back where they began; apart and yearning.

For a moment he entertained himself with the image of her turning around and wrapping her dainty arms around his torso. How would he react? Would he turn to her like a man in a desert who had just found his oasis or would he shove her away? What if instead of pushing her he would just leave and go sleep in the guest room? Or maybe he would do nothing. Just keep still and force himself to be indifferent. All scenarios he could conjure up in his mind seemed to only end with more heartache and confusion. There was no way out of this mess. He couldn't force her to love him nor could he take Nyx's place in her heart, just as she couldn't keep pretending for his sake. It had been only a matter of time before her true feelings surfaced. And today had been that day.

He had tried his best to appear more appealing to his wife. He had followed Gentiana's instructions to a T. He let his facial hair grow, he helped his wife with her duties, he shared his hobbies and made up new ones for the two to share together. He once even attempted to wear white, but that only resulted with Luna asking if all of his clothes were in the laundry line. He had claimed he had been practicing adjusting to Tenebraean culture and climate. She had merely chuckled and told him he could and should wear his home country's traditional colours with pride. He was still Lucian royalty even far away from home. In his naïve mind he had interpreted her words as accepting him as her husband.

When she had told him her made-up wish and included him in it, he had thought he had finally secured a place within her heart. He had later woken up from their brief nap to the sight of her sleeping features mere inches away from his. Adoration had overwhelmed him. Emboldened by her earlier 'confession', he had dared to plant small kisses across her pale cheeks. What happened afterwards had completely caught him off-guard. His rational mind had been dulled with lust and the exhilarating feeling of her flexible body wrapped around his so intimately. He might have taken her then and there. He couldn't say for sure even now. Had she not uttered Nyx's name in her half-asleep state, he would have never known of her true feelings.

Anger coursed through him as he stared at the roof. He had been such a blind fool not to pick up on it sooner. All the signs had been there; the photos and Luna's hesitancy towards any and all physical gestures of affection. Yet during the course of the week he had felt they had gotten closer. They weren't strangers anymore; they had been as close as they were as children.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was going in circles. Concentrating on drinking had kept his mind in one place. The after taste of beer reminded him he had not bothered to brush his teeth. Too tired to care, he turned to his side, his back facing his wife's. He listened to Luna's steady breathing for an hour before restless sleep claimed him.

* * *

The next morning he was greeted by the sight of an empty bed. Luna hadn't woken him up and was most likely long gone. The sun was high up in the sky. Only the sweet floral scent of her shampoo lingered within the sheets.

With an irritated sigh he got up and went to wash the previous night's grime and stench away. Gentiana had prepared a hot bath for him. He wasn't sure how she knew when he would wake up, but he appreciated her thoughtfulness nonetheless. Showers were a rarity in Altissia. Even within this expensive suite bathing was the only option. Noctis sat down in the decorated tub and let his slouched form sunk until his nose touched the surface.

Why hadn't she awoken him? With the amount of messages she had sent him, he had thought she would have wanted to at least talk with him. Maybe she had smelled him and thought he had passed out from drinking too much. She probably thought he was pathetic and didn't want to deal with his supposed hangover. He did have a dull headache, but he wasn't sure if it was purely a result from drinking.

He had no idea where she could be. It was way past midday, so he doubted he would find her in her small church. All he could do was wait for her to send him her coordinates. Then they would talk and he would apologize for assaulting her. She might apologize for lying to him or for not having feelings towards him. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to accept it and try to move on. If this was to be an unhappy marriage, the least he could do was try to keep it from sinking to the 'bitter marriage' -category.

By the time he managed to sort his jumbled mind, the water had cooled down to lukewarm. He hurried to wash himself and shave his facial hair and get ready for the day.

* * *

Afternoon came and he had yet to receive her location. He tapped his foot, pocketing and uncpocketing his phone impatiently. Not able to stand the idleness anymore, Noctis left the suite to find her on his own. If he was lucky she might not be far from the church. In worst case scenario she was visiting the smaller towns and villages of Accordo.

On his way to the church he was stopped by a cry of a frantic woman. He turned to eye the civilian as she grabbed a police officer by the collar and screamed at him to do something. The prince approached the forming crowd of curious bystanders.

"Is there nothing you can do at all?!"

"I can only inform the coast guards and request them to double their efforts. Everything else is out of my jurisdiction."

Noctis pushed past the civilians and made his way to the pair. "What's the matter?" he casually asked.

"There's a giant scorpion killing innocent people on the opposite shore yet nobody does anything about it! My son is in the hospital thanks to that monstrosity!" The policeman tried to pry her hands off him, but her desperation driven hold was surprisingly strong. "How many deaths does it take before people get their fingers off their ar–"

Noctis carefully pulled the woman from the policeman and turned her to face him. "Can you take me to it?"

The woman blinked a few times in disbelief before stammering: "Y-you'll really help? How? You're just a kid."

A small sly smile tugged at the prince's lips. "I have experience with population control."

* * *

Turns out when the woman said 'a giant scorpion' she really meant a giant scorpion. Its diet must've consisted of steroids, Noctis mused as he seized up the truck sized beast. The creature didn't react as he walked closer. It must've recently eaten to act so passively. He almost felt bad for having to put it down until he saw a strip of clothing hanging from its chelicerae. The same rule applied within Insomnia; if a beast tasted human flesh it was to be put down to ensure it wouldn't actively seek human prey.

Noctis crouched and crawled underneath the scorpion, avoiding its spider-like legs. He summoned his broadsword and with all his strength struck the giant beast's belly. With a surprised squeal the scorpion jumped back and lashed out with its huge pincers. Noctis phased through the attack and rolled out of the way of the scorpion's stomping pointy ended legs. Its carapace was as tough as Noctis had suspected. He warped on top of the trashing scorpion and struck his spear through its armour. He didn't have time to dismiss his spear as his adversary's flexible tail came down towards him at an alarming speed. At the last second Noctis managed to phase through the poisonous stinger, but he lost his balance and fell down from the scorpion's back. His spear remained stuck in its neck.

Angry clicking of chelicerae woke him from his brief stupor. He warp struck to get some distance between himself and the angry scorpion. Remembering the magic flask he had brought with him, he took it out and threw it towards the arachnid. It burst up in flames. Noctis covered his eyes as the searing heat licked his face. He had a bad habit of underestimating the fire spell's radius. The magical flames engulfed the scorpion and melted its hard carapace until only vulnerable flesh was left to protect its innards. Noctis summoned his Engine Blade and finished the job.

Weeks of neglecting training made his muscles ache from the fight. It felt good to have adrenaline pumping in his veins and magical energy warming his fingertips. For a brief moment he had forgotten all about Luna and the sting of rejection. He wanted more of this mental numbness. He wanted to lose himself to the battle-frenzy. Dismissing his weapon, Noctis pushed his boat off the shore, revved the engine and guided the boat back to the capital.

* * *

"Say what? Ye want to take on hunts? Colour me surprised."

"I'm more than capable", the Lucian insisted.

The bartender held his hands up. "I don't doubt yer skills. Just unusual fer a tourist to take an interest in slaying local pests."

"I need something to distract myself with. Drinking here every day will keep me occupied only for so long."

The older man caved in and pointed towards the billboard. "All the most dangerous nasties are listed there. If ye want to collect the bounty ye'll have to bring souvenirs; a picture or a body part as proof."

"Can do both." The prince smirked confidently. Most of the marks appeared to be territorial beasts, but there were one or two daemons as well. "Daemons?" He glanced at the bar owner expectantly.

Sighing, the man set his rag aside. "Aye. Those two appear every night around the coast. Lady Lunafreya has banished most o' the nasties, but these are too clever fer their own good. They run off the second she sets 'er feet on the beach only to return when she 'as left." He crossed his stocky arms. "Might I suggest ye start with the small fry before ye go an' get yerself killed. Wouldn't wanna lose a regular customer."

Noctis scoffed. "I can handle myself. Besides, the longer I put off fighting them, the more people will die and the more Lun– Lady Lunafreya has to work." He might not have been actively trying to hide his identity, but he wasn't about to go and outright confirm it.

"Can't argue with that logic", the man mumbled. "But don't say I didn't warn ye!"

* * *

It was three in the morning when Noctis returned to the suite. He quietly made his way to his and Luna's bedroom. At the last corner he bumped into a servant girl. She gasped loudly, her eyes widening in panic. She would have woken up everybody within the suite with a high-pitched scream had Noctis not forcefully clamped her mouth shut. Having heard the servant's gasp, Gentiana came to investigate the scene.

"Highness?" She eyed his bloodied torn clothes and charred skin. His fight with the iron giant's evil red cousin hadn't gone quite as smoothly as he had expected.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The prince removed his soot covered hand from the servant girl.

"A strange time to return home, not to mention the state you're in."

"I can come back later, if it bothers you", Noctis snapped. He instantly regretted his words and lowered his head in shame. "… Sorry."

Gentiana waved her hand in dismissal. "You've clearly had a long night. Explanations can wait till tomorrow. Come, let's have a look at your wounds."

"It's not my blood", he protested but obediently followed the attendant to the kitchen. She poured water into a basin and had the frightened servant girl ready a hot bath for the prince in the guest room as not to wake up Luna. On the older woman's request Noctis stripped himself from his coat and shirt. Tiny scratch marks covered his torso. A pack of goblins had heard the sounds of fighting between him and the daemon and attempted to catch him off-guard by overwhelming him with sheer numbers. After he had dealt with the smaller pests, the Big Ol' Red had invited his bomb buddies to the party. The thin hairs on his uncovered arms had burnt off. Were it not for the scorch marks, cuts, bruises and burns on his arms, his skin would've been smooth as a child's.

"Hard to believe a little scratch mark can smart like that", he hissed as Gentiana applied antiseptic on his cuts.

"Must've been quite the battle", the attendant mused as she continued to work.

"Oh, you have no idea", he muttered. He had fought for three hours with nary a breather. The stench of freshly spilt blood had attracted other daemons and nocturnal creatures alike to join the fray. Instead of retreating, he had drawn his magical reserves to grant him inhuman endurance and stamina. He had relished in the thrill of battle and exchanging his mental agony to physical pain. He had been in his element. Fighting was something he excelled in. Not even the Kingsglaive could surpass him when it came to raw strength and magical capabilities. He'd like to see Nyx try wielding a broadsword while battling against overwhelming numbers.

"Gil for your thoughts", Gentiana's calm voice interrupted his jealous ranting. She had finished cleaning his cuts and applying cooling gel on his burns. Noctis pulled on his bloodied shirt. His coat was in need of heavy mending if he were to wear it again in public. It had been partly burnt, partly torn apart.

"What's your opinion?" he blurted.

The dark-haired attendant raised a brow. "On what matter?"

"On…" _Me and Luna's chances of being happy together._ "… Me slaying daemons", he lamely finished.

Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but her pleasant smile remained. "It is a great boon for the Altissians. I'm sure Lady Lunafreya would agree. Why not let her know of your deeds?" she encouraged.

"I don't think she wants to talk." His gaze fell to his lap.

"What makes you say that?" she gently pried.

"She didn't wake me up or let me know her location. I think she's…" he trailed off and hung his head in shame.

"Yes?" she propped.

"She might be afraid of me", his voice cracked. "I hurt her. I physically hurt her."

Gentiana pulled her seat next to his and stroked his hunched back comfortingly. "She deals with beings the size of cities. She is not easily frightened", she reminded him.

The prince's eyes remained downcast. "But I'm her husband. I'm supposed to protect her from harm, not cause it."

"Then apologize to her."

Frustration crept into his voice. "I can't when we're never in the same place at the same time!"

"Then take your phone and call her. If she's in a meeting and won't answer, leave her a message. It is as simple as that." Her eyes twinkled in good humour. "And unlike a certain Lucian, she's known to come home by 10pm every evening."

Noctis sighed. "Okay." Tomorrow he would apologize to her.

"Good. I believe your bath is ready."

As Noctis left the kitchen, he could swear he heard the attendant mutter: "Young people these days… Unnecessarily complicating things."

* * *

The following day was much the same as the previous. She was gone by the time he woke up – not a surprise considering how late he had went to bed. There were no new messages from her. He spent most of the day in Umbra and Pryna's company or texting with his friends and asking for advice. Prompto suggested he confront her before bed when they would surely be in the same room while Gladio vehemently disagreed, claiming he should first soften her with gifts. Ignis leaned on the most practical route of calling her right away. So Noctis called her, but the call went to her voicemail. He swallowed heavily and gathered his courage.

"Luna, I –" The battery of his phone died. He had forgotten to charge it after spending all day talking with his friends.

"Fuck!" Angrily he shoved the useless phone in his pocket and threw himself on the couch. He covered his eyes with his arm and fumed silently. Even were he to charge his phone, he'd still have to deal with the answering machine. He wanted to talk to her in person.

Umbra's snout poked his side. Noctis lifted his arm to peer at the husky. Of course. He could always send her a letter! Better than a soulless text message.

With new vigor he jumped to his feet and took Luna's feather pen and fumbled her desk's drawers for paper. He tapped the feather against his chin in thought as he tried to think of the most elegant and appealing way to put his thoughts into words. He saw from the corner of his vision Gentiana standing by the doorway. He could sense her pleased smile before she disappeared to give him privacy. It took him half an hour to write the letter. He held it with ink stained fingertips and skimmed through it for any obvious misspellings.

A servant knocked on the door.

"Enter." Noctis quickly folded his letter.

"I have a letter to the Lady Lunafreya, Your Highness."

"You may leave it on the desk." The servant did as she was told and left with a respectful curtsy.

Noctis had no intention on reading her mail, but the stamp of Insomnia piqued his interest. Could it be from his father? If it was, then it would be alright for him to read it, right? He hadn't heard from his father since the last letter from two weeks ago. Noctis would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little worried for his old man. He knew the king was giving him space and letting him concentrate on his wife, but he still couldn't help but jump at the chance of finding about his current condition.

Taking a fancily decorated letter opener, he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. The handwriting was definitely not his father's or anyone else's he recognized.

' _Dearest Lunafreya,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. It has been merely three weeks since we shared our last meal together at_ The Bismarck _yet I already miss you terribly. I haven't heard from you since your wedding. I had Crowe record the broadcast of the ceremony, so I could watch it after work. I have to say you looked absolutely stunning. Gentiana really outdid herself. I may have wished to trade places with the good Prince on more than one occasion._

 _Speaking of the Prince, has he treated you well? I realize you're childhood friends, but people can change vastly over twelve years. I can't say I have had the chance to really get to know His Highness during my years as a glaive. He was always an odd one, preferred to keep to himself and cause no small amount of grief to His Majesty with his rebellious nature. I hope your influence will help him grow into a better man. Only Reaper knows how many more years we can enjoy King Regis' rule before the Prince is forced to take his place. The last thing this country needs is an irresponsible and immature man accepting the weight of the crown._

 _I speak ahead of myself. I did not mean to burden you with internal politics._

 _King Regis sends his regards. He seemed gladdened when he found out you and I are 'friends'. I use the term loosely. Truth is I miss everything about you. Your quick wit, your sharp tongue. I still remember how you were quick to put me in my place when I made my intentions towards you known. But I'm glad I could get through to you in the end for I don't regret a moment with you. I only wish I could turn back time and discard my duty in favour of snatching you from the altar. We both know neither of us would go along with it, even if we like pretending otherwise. Duty always came first to you and I._

 _While my duty may bind me here, should you and the Prince ever come to visit, know that my services are ever at your disposal._

 _Yours,_

 _Nyx Ulric'_

The letter wrinkled from his shaking hands. White noise buzzed in his ears as blood gushed to his head. All he could see was the glaive's taunting words jumping in his vision until it all blurred into an unreadable smudge. _oddoneirresponsibleimmatureservicesatyourdisposal_ He saw red. Before he realized what he was doing, the letter dissolved into charred pieces of burnt paper. Angrily he tossed what was left of the letter to the hearth. Umbra whined in distress, but the prince ignored him.

There was no way he'd let Luna read that prick's honeyed words. Nyx had already caused enough of a gap between Noctis and his wife. The last thing he wanted was her to be tempted to take on the glaive's offer. Taking his folded letter, he read it several times before letting it go up in flames. His words were nowhere near as flowery as the Galahdan's. His letter felt like a poor imitation in comparison. He tossed the remnants of his letter to join the glaive's in the fireplace and stomped off.

He needed a drink.

* * *

He returned home in time for dinner. He was drunk. The bartender had had the sense to talk the prince into leaving the bar before he was too deep in his cups. He felt confident enough to confront Luna and let her have a piece of his mind. He settled down in his usual seat next to hers and waited. Gentiana had assured him Luna was only changing clothes and would be joining him shortly. Noctis leaned his cheek against his palm and rapped the table's wooden surface with his fingers impatiently.

The dining room's door opened and Lunafreya entered. All his alcohol induced fighting words seemed to dissolve from his tongue. She looked exhausted, sickly even. He noted she was wearing long sleeves to cover her bruised arms. It reminded him of his original intention to talk to her. It wasn't to pick up a fight or to accuse her. It was to apologize to her for assaulting her. Her weary cerulean eyes met his.

"Noct", she greeted and sat down next to him. He only stared at her dumbly, not sure how to start the conversation. Servants served the food and left the couple in peace. They ate in silence. Noctis couldn't even remember what the food was; the food had tasted no better than ash in his mouth. All he could recall was the after taste of liquor burning in the back of his throat.

She finished her meal and daintily wiped her painted lips with a napkin. Since when did she wear lipstick while she was out? She wore only light natural looking makeup when she was performing her duties as an Oracle. He didn't recall her wearing lipstick even during political meetings. Had she done it for him? He couldn't seem to pull his gaze from those rose petal shaped lips. She cleared her throat. His attention snapped up to her eyes. She seemed expectant.

"Luna–"

"Noct–"

They awkwardly chuckled. "Go ahead", she allowed him to have the first word.

"I need to–"

Her phone rang.

Luna's eyes were apologetic as she took it out of her bag. "Hold that thought."

Annoyed, the prince covered her hand holding the phone with his. "Ignore it."

"I can't. It's Ravus. He doesn't take kindly to any signs of rebellion or disobedience."

He let out a sound akin to a low growl. "Tell him to piss off and call you later. He can wait a few minutes." He saw her nose crinkle as she smelled his alcohol induced breath.

"Noct, he might take the first flight to Altissia if he's even slightest bit suspicious. He's the embodiment of paranoia. I can't let you two cross paths, it'll only end in tears." She gently removed his hand and left the room to talk in private.

Anger surged through his veins. He could understand her duty taking priority over him, but now this? Even the brother she hardly had any relationship with took priority over him? And just when he was just about to reconcile.

His body was overwhelmed with restless energy that demanded to be unleashed. He left the suite and headed to his usual bar. The bar owner said nothing as Noctis pulled every high ranked bill from the board. Five hours later the prince returned. His clothes were covered in blood; the bartender even spotted beast guts sticking from his raven locks. His hoodie's sleeves were torn and showed the Lucian's toned arms covered in cuts and scratch marks. The older man had to pull the disoriented Lucian aside as not to frighten the other patrons.

"Ye look like hell, sonny. But I appreciate yer service. 'ere's the gil." He handed Noctis a heavy sack of gil.

"Keep it. I don't need it."

Surprised, the bartender eyed the miserable looking man. "At least take enough to buy yerself new clothes."

"It's fine. Give them to an orphanage or charity. I already gave the previous bounties to shelters. I doubt I'll ever need money."

Realization seemed to dawn on the older man as he eyed the Lucian's royal black clothes decorated in Reaper's symbols. "Yer Prince Noctis, I take it?" he hesitantly inquired.

The prince nodded mutely.

"I thought ye were just some tourist bloke from Insomnia. It's an 'onour to 'ave ye in my humble bar, Highness!" The man bowed low, but Noctis was quick to help him up.

"None of that. Just think of me as one of your regular patrons, nothing more."

It didn't take long for the media to catch a whiff of the Lucian Prince's presence within the bar. Noctis was ready to warp and hide, but the kindly bartender ran to his rescue and ushered the nosy journalists away.

"I owe ye tons, laddie. Both fer bein' a regular customer and fer makin' sure we get to sleep peacefully without none of them daemons harassing innocents. If ye ever need to unwind or vent 'bout yer matrimony, I'll be 'ere waitin'. Promise none of yer words will get leaked." He raised his hand in a solemn vow.

"Thanks."

* * *

Noctis went through the hunting billboard so quickly that the bartender had to direct him to join the annual tournament held in the coliseum to save some marks for the other hunters. The prince begrudgingly agreed and signed himself up to compete against fifty other contestants under the pseudonym of Stupeo – a light jab at his future Royal Advisor who had dropped his middle name for unknown reasons.

Not wanting to attract too much attention to himself, he took his old training gear which was modeled after the Crownsguard uniform. He did some minor adjustments and covered all the visible Reaper symbols. Black was acceptable as a representation of his home country, but wearing the symbols of his House's guardian deity was too obvious. He bought goggles from the city and added darkened lenses in them to hide his eyes. He covered his lower face with a black mask.

He summoned his Engine Blade. He would have to fight the temptation of using his magic and warping skills. Nothing screamed louder Lucian royalty than the tell-tale blue shadow of his warp strike. He was confident he would get far even without his advantages. All the intense training under Cor and Gladiolus would pay off.

The tournament lasted for several days. He passed each fight with flying colours and quickly gathered himself a very vocal fanbase. He was mostly known for his aerobatic fighting style and his unique choice of weapon. News reporters attempted to get an interview with him – along few other popular contestants – but he never accepted and opted to remain a faceless entity.

On the final fight he competed with four other contestants. One of them was a Niflheimian android. Noctis could tell most people didn't root for it solely because of its origins. There were few tech savvies in the audience that would cheer it on, but mostly people concentrated on the living, breathing contestants. The other three were an Accordian man wielding a spear, a Lestallumian who preferred daggers and throwing knives as well as a Tenebraean woman with a traditional military standardized rapier.

The woman reminded him of his wife with her long blond hair and fierce blue eyes. Maybe that was why in the end he let her take the glory of finishing off the giant malboro instead of taking the credit himself. That, or because the Tenebraean gladiator had saved him from being malboro snack. He had seriously considered letting himself get eaten in order to keep his identity a secret as well as to just end the pain and the frustration that had consumed him the past week. Thankfully it never came to that. He owed his father and friends. He couldn't take the cowardly route. Too much depended on him after his father passed away.

When he exited the coliseum with a silver trophy tugged under his arm and chatting excitedly with the Tenebraean gladiator, he spotted his wife's petite form amongst the masses. Her pure white Oracle's dress and trident were impossible to miss. Without thinking it over, he made his way to her.

"Thought you'd be busy with your duties."

She froze in her tracks and slowly turned to face him. "I heard you were participating." He highly doubted she dropped her daily duties just to come admire his fighting prowess. He tapped his sword's handle absently, waiting for her real reason. "I was worried." Ah, there it was.

"Now why would that be? Is it your _duty_ as my wife to make sure I don't do anything reckless?" The only worry he could inspire in her was the fear of him messing something up or bringing shame to his father and country.

She flinched as if physically struck. His gaze involuntarily fell to her arms. She wore a white bolero over her dress that conveniently covered the bruises on her biceps. Something moved within him. He wanted to reach out to her.

"You could say that. But most of all I was worried my dearest friend who hasn't been quite clear in the head recently was biting more than he could chew."

Oh, now _that_ was rich! All feelings of remorse vanished as quickly as they had appeared. "'Your dearest friend'", he snorted. "What a joke." He pushed past her to board the first available boat.

But Luna, his lovely, stubborn Luna hurried after him, heels clicking as she did her best not to stumble over the long hem of her dress. She jumped onboard before the boat had completely detached itself from the stone path's edge. She placed a hand over her collarbone as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Noct, you may not realize it, but my feelings for you have remained the same. Just because of", she awkwardly glanced at the boatman before lowering her voice, "our disagreement, doesn't mean I don't regard you as my friend."

He furrowed his brow and folded his arms. He was genuinely glad that she was making an effort to reconcile after his multiple failed attempts, but he wasn't content on being just her friend. He couldn't keep the bitterness from his tone. "So I've been friend-zoned by my wife. Great."

She grabbed his arm in an eerily similar manner to how he had grabbed hers a week ago and hissed: "We are _not_ having this conversation here."

He pulled his arm from her grip with ease. "You started it."

With a frustrated huff she turned away from him. Noctis rolled his eyes and dismissed his Engine Blade before picking up his trophy. The boat came to a stop. He hopped off and left her to pay for the ride. A dick move, but he really didn't want to deal with her right now. He had been content with his victory at the coliseum. He wanted to savour it and forget about the shit between him and his wife.

"Noctis, wait."

He ignored her and picked up his pace. She proved to be surprisingly fast even in her unpractical dress as she hurried ahead of him and blocked his way.

"What do you want, Luna?"

She wasn't discouraged by his snarky attitude. "To clear the air between us."

"You made it perfectly clear that there was nothing romantic between us. The only one you have eyes for is your past flame." Whether he admitted it to himself or not, Nyx's letter still fed his restlessness and feelings of insecurity. "I don't see how you could possibly benefit from 'clearing the air between us'."

Losing her patience, she hit the cobblestone with her trident's blunt end. He suspected it was a habit she had developed while fighting to get her voice heard in the political battle field. "In case you have not noticed we are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. The very least we can do is to get along. I had sworn to be your loyal companion and steadfast friend if nothing else."

He wasn't sure who she had made such an oath to. His father perhaps? Or maybe to the deities while they had been at the altar. He wasn't about to ask.

"Doesn't have to be so", he timidly began. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

He couldn't stand the thought of being nothing more than a childhood friend to her. He loved her. He loved her so much that he couldn't live with himself if he didn't give her the choice to leave him. He couldn't force her to be his nor could he imprison her in this forced marriage. He took a steadying breath as he sealed his fate.

"I could just move back to Insomnia while you go back to Tenebrae. You still have your duties and I have to ready myself to succeed the throne one day. You wouldn't have to see me ever again. Our marriage would still hold on paper, but you could have as many lovers as you want."

There. He had done the right thing. The rest was up to her.

"No."

He hadn't realized he had folded his arms defensively. He dropped them, followed by a dubious "Huh?"

"I won't leave you. Not ever. I didn't make my wedding vows lightly." Hope blossomed within his chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I admit I have lied to you and given into your affections out of duty. I have always regarded you as my younger brother and having you touch me like that–" She lowered her eyes, shame weighing her cerulean gaze down. "It sickened me. For the longest time I've tried to fill up the hole in my heart left by Ravus. I sought platonic love from men who could not give it to me while in return I could not give them what they wanted."

He scratched his neck and shook his head in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense. How come you thinking I was Nyx and trying to seduce me into bedding you count as need for platonic love? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Nyx was the first man I ever had romantic feelings for", she admitted. "The more you and I exchanged letters the more I felt like I was slowly coming to terms with me and Ravus' nonexistent relationship. You filled that hole in me. Because of that I was able to feel other than platonic love towards Nyx." It sort of made sense the more he thought about it. But he couldn't honestly say he completely understood it. He had never experienced a dilemma such as hers.

He lifted his goggles to rest on his forehead and pulled his mask off. He didn't want to hide from her anymore. She was honest and open about herself and her feelings, she only deserved the same in kind. "Are you saying you're incapable of seeing me as your lover, because you replaced Ravus with me?"

She shook her head. "No. I just need time. I am confident I will fall in love with you, someday."

She believed she would fall in love with him. He could feel the familiar sense of weightlessness. The feeling of soaring when he was physically close to her and he had thought she loved him as a man. That daydream didn't seem so impossible now.

"Just promise me something."

She lifted her sad blue eyes to his. His heart constricted in pity and love for the Tenebraean.

"Don't fake your feelings for me. Tell me if I'm crossing the line. I want you to accept me as I am, not as some warped reflection of Nyx Ulric."

Tears spilled from her eyes, her nostrils flared and her lips quivered as she whispered: "I promise."

He opened his arms to her in an invitation. Without hesitation she dropped her priceless trident and rushed into his arms, burying her teary cheek into the crook of his neck. He stroked her back in what he hoped to be a soothing manner. He said nothing even as her tears soaked his uniform's collar. They stayed still and listened to each other's ragged breathing and her occasional muffled sob. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again. It was as if a vital missing piece of him had been returned.

Carefully he pulled back. She was still wearing her Oracle's dress. He didn't want to attract unnecessary attention. If someone saw him in his "Stupeo" outfit, they could put two and two together and wag their tongues to the tabloids about his true identity.

"C'mon. Let's go home." He picked his discarded trophy and mask while she picked up her trident. As he set off towards their suite, he felt her delicate hand take hold of his free hand. He interlaced his fingers with hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. They walked rest of the way hand-in-hand.

* * *

Noctis kicked off his boots and tossed his goggles and mask on the vanity table. He had left the trophy in the sitting room when Luna had insisted he put it on display. She had even made room for it within a glass vitrine. As much as he had enjoyed being someone else other than Crown Prince of Lucis for a day, he was glad he could shed his disguise and be himself again. He stripped himself from the uniform and folded it before putting it away. He doubted he would need it for a while.

Luna removed her bolero and placed her trident to lean against the wall. Her bruises had mostly healed, but they were still faintly visible. Guilt twisted his stomach into a knot. He walked to her and tenderly caressed her bicep with his knuckles. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Just a little bruising, it's nothing serious. Really."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She moved to go behind the screen, but he took hold of her forearm and pulled her to a gentle embrace.

"I tried to apologize to you", he mumbled into her hair. "So many times. But then I gave up. I shouldn't have given up."

"It's alright, Noct. I never blamed you. I was sad I made you go through all that pain alone. I wanted to be there for you, but I didn't know how to approach you. I was afraid I would chase you away."

"Not getting rid of me that easy."

He could feel her smile against his cheek. She pulled away and went to change behind the screen. Once they were both in bed, he tentatively crawled closer to her. They had spent each night for the past week as far apart as the bed allowed. He didn't want to invade her personal space and make her uncomfortable, but at the same time his body missed hers badly. He made sure not to let any body part of his touch her while simultaneously lying as close to her as possible.

Her eyes glinted in the city's night lights. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the humorous twitch of her lips and crinkle of her eyes. She crawled forward and placed her hands to rest against his chest.

"Hope you don't mind. It's a little cold in here."

"Yes. I mean, not at all!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They silently studied each other in the faint light of the moon and stars. Curiously she hadn't closed the curtains like she usually did. Maybe she was ensuring he would wake up with her the next morning. He wouldn't mind that in the slightest. Reaper knew his sleeping rhythm was all over the place thanks to his excessive drinking and daemon slaying in the middle of the night.

Luna stirred and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Noct."

Warmth spread to every part of his being from where her lips had touched his skin.

"Sweet dreams", he bid her and gave her nose a delicate caress with his before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

The remaining week of their honeymoon was spent patching their relationship and testing Luna's comfort zone's limits. She remained hesitant towards public shows of affection, so he toned it down accordingly to a minimum. He had made a mental list of do's and don'ts.

He was allowed, encouraged even, to offer her his arm when they walked together whereas handholding was a no-no. He was allowed to kiss her cheek even outdoors as long as the coast was clear of people and potential cameras. He was allowed to hold her while they napped or slept, but if his hand wandered underneath her blouse, she would slap it away followed by a humorous glare. "Not yet", she would whisper to him. Not yet, but soon. He held on to that promise.

He had come up with a fool-proof plan for situations when he found her unspoken rules too difficult to follow and was in desperate need to touch her. On one such occasion he had beckoned her to sit on a pillow in front of the couch where he sat. With a mildly amused smile she had sat down to humour him. Tenderly he had pulled down her dress' straps and massaged her tense shoulders and neck. At first she had protested, her heart pounding in panic from the unexpected intimacy, but as soon as his hands began to work through the tightened muscles, she quieted down. Her head had lazily lolled forward. He had felt a little warm under his collar when he heard her hum or groan in pleasure and relief. After the massage he had rewarded his restraint by kissing her bare shoulders. She hadn't protested. Instead her head had lolled back to rest in his lap, her eyes hazily gazing up at his followed by a breathy 'thank you'. That look alone was so worth it.

From then on whenever he placed a pillow in front of the couch, her eyes would light up and she would hurry to receive his attention.

Unfortunately he hadn't been allowed to enjoy a similar treatment. Luna attempted to give him a back massage, but he had been quick to jump off the bed and waving her concerned questions off. It reminded him of his stay in Galdin Quay when Prompto had suggested he try the local massagers. Somehow he had expected it to turn out differently with his wife. He had sulked for a good time, until Luna had led him back to bed and ordered him to stay put. He had squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for intense pain. Instead he felt the bed's mattress dip under her weight as she climbed to straddle him. Her hands lightly stroked and rubbed his bare back followed by an occasional teasing tickle. It was the most pleasant 'massage' he recalled receiving.

He hadn't completely given up, however. If Luna could fall in love with him after their month's ordeal, he was certain he could learn to enjoy a real proper massage.

Within a year or two.

Maybe ten.

Maybe.

Slowly she allowed him to do more to show his love and adoration. She even surprised him with a shy caress or a chaste kiss.

Noctis sat at Luna's desk and wrote a letter to his father to let him know of his and Luna's plan to move to Insomnia instead of Tenebrae. He sensed something sneak behind him, but he feigned ignorance and kept writing. After several minutes of nothing happening, he began to suspect his imagination was playing tricks on him. He turned his head to check behind him, only to come face-to-face with his wife. She pecked him square on the lips and ran off giggling. He sat in stunned silence for five seconds before a goofy grin tugged his lips upwards. He warped after her. His hands caught only thin air as she disappeared behind a corner in a flurry of white skirts.

"Just you wait!" he called after her. He warped ahead of her and blocked her way. With a mischievous grin she turned tail and dashed to the dining room, Noctis hot on her heels. Servants yelped in surprise when the royal couple raced past them, all sense of dignity and regality thrown out of the window. Noctis left several blue phantoms in his wake as he warped to avoid bumping into the members of the household.

Strands of Luna's hair fell from her braids and ponytail as she evaded his groping arms. She disappeared behind the kitchen's double doors. He slowed down and took his time to follow. There was no other exit from the kitchen. She was cornered. Instead of showing any signs of defeat or surrender, she playfully smiled at him from the other side of the room. The cook and rest of the kitchen staff glanced curiously at the couple, but mostly ignored them and continued their work.

Noctis folded his arms and raised a brow. She in turn placed her hands on her hips and grinned back at him. With a roll of his eyes he made his way past the busy staff members to reach her, but she cleverly moved to the other side, leaving the giant stove in between them. He moved the other way and she in turn mimicked him and moved to the opposite direction.

He didn't dare to warp incase he'd cause someone to drop whatever they were working on. Frowning, he watched her leave the kitchen with a coquettish toss of her ponytail. As the double doors swung after her, he warped to them and continued the chase.

Gentiana shook her head in amusement as the normally dignified Oracle dashed past her like the little girl she had been over a decade ago, Noctis not far behind her.

They approached the bedchamber. Luna slowed down as she contemplated between the balcony and the bathroom. She jogged towards the balcony, but Noctis materialized in front of her. She grinned wickedly as he fell to her ruse again and ran back to the bedroom door. She turned the handle, but Noctis had locked the door. Quickly unlocking it, she opened the door, but Noctis' hand slammed it shut. She turned to run towards the bathroom, but her husband's free arm blocked her way. She was trapped.

"Gotcha", Noctis huskily whispered. His armpits had sweat patches from the unexpected workout and his hair was ruffled from continuous warps. Luna's braids had come undone and messy blond locks fell to frame her flustered face. They both panted and grinned at each other in giddy glee.

"Seems like it", she agreed.

He nuzzled her face and dropped his hands from the door to cradle her head.

She crinkled her nose. "You're all sweaty."

"Psh, you love it." He smirked and buried his sweaty forehead in her neck.

"Noct!" she protested.

Playfully impersonating a dog, he exaggeratingly sniffed her neck, shoulders and face.

"Down, boy." She giggled and patted his raven bangs.

Umbra snorted in disapproval from the other side of the door. Both prince and Oracle laughed.

"Guess he thinks I'm threatening to overthrow him."

"Please don't. I don't want to be married to a dog."

"But you want to be married to me?" He gave his best impression on puppy eyes to her while secretly pleading her to fully accept him as a man.

The impish glint in her eyes dimmed as something warm – and dare he say, tender? – took over.

"Yes, Noct." Her hand found his left hand and fingered his wedding band hidden underneath his motorcycle glove. "I think, out of all the possible arranged marriages, this one was the best possible outcome."

"You really think so?" He rested his damp forehead against hers, noses lightly touching.

"I know so."

* * *

"Oh Shiva's frozen _tits_." Noctis heard Luna curse. The drink he had been enjoying went down the wrong way. With several violent coughs he managed to clear his lungs.

"Everything okay there, Noct?"

"Y-yeah! Just peachy!" he called back to her. They were staying in Galdin Quay for the night. Luna had left a message to Ravus letting him know she had left to join her husband's family. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto had come to escort the royal couple and Luna's servants all the way from Altissia to Insomnia. So far the trip had been relatively painless. Pleasant, even.

Noctis set his drink down and poked his head inside the bathroom. Luna was fumbling with scissors on her left hand and attempting to open a newly bought package containing a razor.

"Why do they insist on putting these things in hard plastic that can't be just ripped open?" she mumbled and set the scissors down with a huff before flexing her aching wrist.

"Need help?"

Luna spun around. She was wearing nothing more than a towel around her torso while another was wrapped in the shape of a turban around her long hair. His eyes briefly fell to ogle at her body before his gentleman's reflexes kicked in. He turned around and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Yes, I do." He could hear the awkward waver in her tone as she extended the package and scissors to him. He kept his back towards her and opened the package with ease.

"Thank Leviathan. I should've asked Gentiana to have my scissors packed in my bag. Finding scissors made for lefties is like trying to find cacti in an ocean."

Noctis extended the opened package behind his back and remained where he was. "You could've just borrowed my razor. I wouldn't mind."

"Noct." Her tone was slightly patronizing. "Women don't use razors quite the same way as men."

The prince stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was glad she couldn't see the faint blush colouring his cheeks. "I know that! You shave your legs. No big deal."

There was an awkward pause.

"Among other places."

"Oh." Realization slowly dawned on him. " _Oh._ "

"Now be a dear and leave so I can do my business in peace."

"I don't mind if you leave it unshaved–"

"Noct, _get out_!" She threw a sponge at his head, but he sensed the incoming attack and warped to safety before slamming the door shut.

Luna was reading a magazine when Noctis returned to their room from his friends' shared room. The four men had shared stories from the past month while engaging in a game of cards. He peeked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Stupeo stupefies the audience with wacky aerobatics" he read out loud. "You're reading a sports magazine?"

"Couldn't help myself when I saw the cover", she showed him the cover which included a fancy photo of Noctis in his modified uniform doing a flip midair with his Engine Blade drawn out. "I think Prompto could take tips from the photographer."

"Not bad", he settled sat next to her.

"Think I'll take this with me as a souvenir. Afraid I didn't get the chance to snap any photos myself."

"Better that way. You got to see the whole fight seamlessly without playing around with lenses and angles."

"Just so. I wouldn't mind if I could unsee you hanging from a malboro's tentacle, though."

Noctis leaned his folded arms on the table and faced the other way to hide his embarrassment.

"Had to keep them at the edges of their seats", he mumbled. "Quality entertainment."

"Uh-huh." She rolled the magazine and put it in her bag. "If you can help it, please try not to repeat it." Her suddenly mirthless tone made him turn back towards her. "My heart was up in my throat at that point", she admitted.

"You were really worried, huh."

"Understatement of the year", she snorted. "I was _this_ close to jumping over the fence and coming to poke the malboro with my trident."

"Wouldn't that been a sight."

"I'm serious! Don't pull a stunt like that ever again."

A heartfelt smile adorned his youthful face. "Wouldn't even dream of it. Not with a feisty missus like you to keep me in line."

"Noct."

"Yup?"

"Hush."

She stood up and placed her hands on his knees. Butterflies fluttered in Noctis' stomach as she slowly leaned forward. He followed suite. It was as if his head was pulled forward by an invisible force. Soft lips pressed against his. It felt like Ramuh had struck him with Judgment Bolt as electricity coursed through him. Her warm lips caressed his with slow sensual movements. Hesitantly he allowed his tongue to lightly trail over her lips, faintly tasting the flavor of the ice-cream dessert she had enjoyed a few hours back.

They parted for air, faces lingering mere inches away from each other. Her hot breath caressed his tingling skin.

"So." He planted a tiny kiss on her parted lips. "Did it feel like kissing Ravus?"

"No." His heart skipped a beat as her blond lashes fluttered open to reveal her dazed cerulean gaze. Her pupils were dilated with desire. "I could do with another."

Not able to control himself, he obeyed her request so fast he knocked them both from their seats.

 _Oh Reaper_ , he cursed in his mind and let his forehead fall heavily against the floor with a _thud_ , his bangs hiding his burning face. A muffled giggle perked his mood. He lifted his head to look at his wife who was sprawled underneath him. Her eyes were crinkled with contained mirth and her long blond locks spilled over the hard surface.

Her hands pulled his face to hers and rewarded him with several small kisses across his jaw and lips.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

" _What're you doing?_ "

" _I heard a loud thump. Thought I'd check if Noct needed an ether or something._ "

" _He's there with Lunafreya. I think you know exactly what's happening._ "

Noctis could imagine the freckled blond's guilty grin. " _Busted._ "

With an annoyed groan Noctis rolled off his wife and helped her up. "Piss off, you guys", he called.

He heard the blond man yelp and hurry off when Noctis stomped with purpose towards the door. By the time he opened it, Gladiolus had fled the scene as well. He slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure.

Luna sat at the edge of the bed, her head tilted coyly as she peered at him underneath her blond lashes. "You wouldn't happen to carry that wedding gift with you, would you?"

Noctis swallowed audibly.

"Afraid I left it in the car along with my coat."

She gracefully lied back. Her messy hair and wrinkled clothes made her appear all the more desirable. "Guess you'll have to wait until we get to Insomnia then."

He kicked off his boots and climbed to bed beside her. "I can think of a thing or two we can do in the meantime."

* * *

 _A/N: 'eyy. Another surprise update! I won't make promises of this being the last one, since I already broke the vow in the last chapter's author's notes._

 _Not sure where this chapter came from, I just felt the need to see Noctis' side on the fight and how he coped and how they had several misunderstandings and miscommunications. Plus it gave me a chance to write some filler fluff between chapter 4 and 5. I need more fluff in my life._

 _I should get FFXV tomorrow or the day after. Can't wait! Stay safe from spoilers, guys!_


End file.
